Bitter Sweet Ending
by PopcornGirl-Eva
Summary: When Felix is forced to marry an Romanian Vampire by the Ancients. How will he take it? Will he fall in love with her or keep away from her? Rated T to be safe. Felix/OC.
1. Chapter One: Princess Anaya Lazarovici

Bitter Sweet Ending

Prelude

Felix Pov

Aro, Caius and Marcus were stood alone talking with the Romanian Vampire King. His Son and Daughter, Alexander and Anaya, stood on the other side of the hall. Alexander was tall, lean and had newborn red eyes which were watching the Master's every move. When Aro's eyes turned to his sister, Anaya, Alexander hugged her tightly. I shortly realised the fifteen year old human girl had no idea what was going on.

Anaya was a little shorter than her brother. She had long auburn hair which fell in curls and bright green eyes. She looked over at me and smiled a little. I gave her my crooked grin and I saw her blush. I could smell her blood from here; it made me want to bite into her soft neck and take the blood beneath it.

Aro moved over to Anaya and Alexander. His brothers moved with him and the Romanian King stood with his children. Aro sighed and looked at the King.

"We will decide." He said. "Alec." Alec nodded and moved forward. I watched as Alexander grabbed his sister's hand tightly. As Alec's power reached them Anaya whimpered as she and her brother fell to their knees.

"Father!" her voice rang out. Tears began to fall and her brother's hand tightened. Caius looked at her with a wicked grin on his face, Marcus gave her a sympathetic look and Aro spoke to his brother's.

"They will prove to be very useful." Aro said. Caius stared at him angrily and muttered something that I was unable to here. They had a whispered argument while Marcus stood bored.

"Fine," Caius finally snapped. "We'll take them!" Aro nodded at Alec to stop and their sight returned.

Alexander looked ready to murder but he obviously knew better. Anaya, who had now stopped crying, was whispering angrily with her brother. This took up Aro's interest as well as my own.

"Nu, nu merg frate" Anaya said in Romanian. Alexander touched her face and left. Anaya began to run after him but was stopped by her father.

"Anaya, este locul de muncă" She hugged him and he led her over to an armchair. She sat down and set her eyes on Alec, Demetri and I. We all looked away from her cold gaze. I looked back at the Ancients again.

"Anaya will become twenty-two in six years. I will change her and a masquerade ball will be held for her birthday. On that night I expect that I will be assassinated. I am asking you as the enforcers of the Vampire world, to protect my children. I know that I am Romanian. But I promised their Mother." Aro hesitated and then nodded.

"We shall agree to this under one condition." Aro said. The King sighed and nodded for him to continue. "The girl will marry through one of the guard members." Everyone stood silent. Aro wanted full power over Anaya, who was now curled up asleep in the chair. The king knew this too, though; he hesitantly agreed and sealed her fate.

"You may choose." He said solemnly. Caius immediately turned to me and grinned.

"We choose Felix." He said quickly. "He is very..._loveable."_ Demetri and Alec snorted and I just stared at the masters in horror.

_Me...To be married, in three years. Me_. _NO! NO! NO! _

"Then it is settled." Aro said before I could speak. I knew if I said anything now I'd be in pieces. So I stayed silent and growled at Demetri and Alec who were silently laughing at me. I looked over at the sleeping Romanian Princess. Maybe it wouldn't be that bad.

Chapter One: Princess Anaya Lazarovici 

Felix Pov

It had been six years since I'd seen Princess Anaya Lazarovici, my soon to be bride, I wasn't exactly looking forward to seeing her again. I sat next to Demetri on the flight to Romania. He had been told to brief me about the Princess's past. I'd tuned him out most of the flight and was staring outside into the darkness. Demetri suddenly started shaking my arm.

"Are you listening to me?" he asked. I shoved him away lightly with my elbow and he sighed. "You can't still be annoyed about having to be married soon, she's a princess." I shrugged and heard Alec laugh behind me. His head suddenly appeared between the seats.

"What I don't get is why Caius chose oh so _loveable_ here." Alec said prodding my arm. I narrowed my eyes at him. "I mean he looks more like a Vampire zombie than a loving husband at the moment." I growled at him.

"Don't push it!" I said. He laughed again and Jane sighed angrily.

"Shut up guys, you're getting on my nerves and we're going to land soon." I sighed unhappily again. In less than an hour I would meet my wife to be, _great._

Anaya Pov

I stared at myself in the mirror. I had been a Vampire for three months, but I still wasn't used to the new appearance. The person in the mirror looked a little like me, I suppose. I looked at my maid, Elizabeth, who was smiling and then at my Father.

"What do you think of yourself?" he asked politely, seeing me for the first time since he'd come back from England. I looked back at the other me in the mirror. She had my long brown hair which looked like rich chocolate curls, the same nose, cheeks, ears and mouth. The only think different was that I was paler, like my Father and Elizabeth. I looked impossibly beautiful, my skin was sparkling in the sun and I had the brilliant red eyes of a Vampire newborn. I smiled at him.

"I think I look perfect." I said in my new velvety voice. Elizabeth giggled and hugged me. My Father hugged me next.

"Alexander would be so proud." He said with a sad smile. I nodded.

"So would Mother." I said embracing him in a tight hug. He pulled out of the embrace and gripped my shoulders.

"Yes, she would. Now, I must see to some guests who will be arriving early. I wish for you to choose from the dresses I have bought for you, so you can wear it tonight." He said smiling at me. I nodded and he turned to Elizabeth. "Is everything in order?" Beth nodded.

"May I ask what for father?" I asked curiously. He smiled.

"Nothing to worry about my dear," I stared at him suspiciously. "Just wondering about the decorations, that's all. I will call for you when these early guests arrive." He said and left. I shook my head and stared into the mirror at my appearance again.

"He's up to something." I said positively. Beth smiled at me.

"Your Father has his reasons for being so secretive. I would not worry; he would've told you if it was important." I sighed.

_He didn't tell me Alexander had died! _I shoved the thought away.

"I hope you're right." I turned round and looked at the dresses. There was a white dress that looked similar to a meringue, I picked it up and tossed it somewhere to my left. Elizabeth picked up a black and white dress, which had a slight Parisian look to it. I studied it for a second and then shook my head. I picked up a long purple dress which I tried on. It clashed with my hair and I slipped it off. I huffed to myself as I shook my head at a short green dress and sat down. Elizabeth scowled at me and strode back into my wardrobe. She came out seconds later with a look that said _'You'd better pick this one.'_ I smiled apologetically and looked at the dress. I put it on and looked in the mirror

It was beautiful, it was all white and the bottom half of the dress fell soft and tissue like. The back was bare only showing the white ribbon that held it around me. I twirled and saw Johan at the door. He smiled at me.

"Princess, you look beautiful. But your Father would like you to meet some guests." I thanked him and he went to wait outside. Beth undid the back of the dress and I put on my black leggings, suede boots, my long sleeved bell soft cotton top and my grey tunic-based gown which I tied at the front. I followed him to the foyer and descended the last few steps of the marble stairs slowly, when I realised our early guests were no other than four members of the Volturi guard. Jane, Alec, Demetri and Felix all stared at me in shock. I narrowed my eyes.

"What are they doing here?" I asked my father through gritted teeth.

"They are our guest's. I have not been so truthful with you, Anaya. You are betrothed." My whole body froze. I knew I was already pale but if I could go paler I would have. I stared at my father waiting for him to tell me differently. I knew the answer but I did not want to admit it.

"Betrothed, to whom?" I finally asked, my voice weak, fearing the answer. When Felix stepped forward I glared at my Father who walked away. I breathed in heavily and looked at the clock. I turned back to the Volturi guards and looked at their attire.

"You have two hours to make yourselves presentable. The Masquerade ball starts at seven." I looked at Jane who was looking up and down at her spoiled dress. She had obviously been hunting. "I have some old dresses that should fit you." I turned towards Alec, Demetri and Felix. "Johan will see to you." I walked up the stairs and walked to my room, Jane and Beth following me.

I threw the black suede boots to the floor in frustration, took of the grey gown carefully and sat down in an armchair. Both girls looked at me. I stared at Beth.

"Find her a dress!" I snapped. Jane sat next to me.

"I don't understand why you are so annoyed. Felix can be...loveable." she said sniggering slightly at a thought. I looked away.

"I do not have a problem with marrying him." I said thoughtfully. Who would? He was incredibly handsome like all other Vampire's and very muscular.

"So what is the problem?" she asked innocently. I sighed.

"I would have liked to be told sooner I was betrothed. My Father has kept many secrets from me, but he seems to think I cannot handle my own future." Beth came back with a black and red dress. I held it against Jane and then rested it in her lap. "It suits your eyes." I said standing up and sorting out my hair.

Jane took the dress and changed. Elizabeth took control of my hair and Jane came back when she was finished. When Beth left I put my white dress and diamond pendant necklace on. I turned to the small Vampire girl who was staring at me.

"What is Felix like?" I asked. She raised her eyebrows and the laughed.

"A big pain in the arse, you'll find that out soon enough." She said in her angelic like voice. I laughed and opened the wooden cupboard which held my dagger and sword. I tucked the dagger in a secret holder on the waist and threw the sword on the table.

Jane picked up the sword and drew it.

"Careful, it's lined with Vampire venom and the liquid form of a werewolves' tooth. It's strong enough to cut through a Vampire and Werewolves' skin." Jane dropped the sword on the floor as she cut herself on the blade and I picked it up.

"Why do you need it?" she asked. I turned to her.

"You are not in Italy anymore." I said. "Werewolves' roam these lands too. Since your master's decided to wipe out the Romanian Vampires, they have increased their numbers; my family have been hunting them since. I suggest being on your guard. They are not completely mindless, as you might think." She looked at the sword.

"Do you have any more of those?" she asked. I shook my head.

"This and the dagger is the only one. They were my brother's." I looked away from her. "A werewolf attacked him a month ago." Jane nodded and then walked from the room.

I sat down on the armchair again and held onto the white lace mask in my hands. I looked at myself in the mirror. My brown hair was partially done up and it fell in curls past my shoulders. I felt someone sit down next to me; it was only when they put their hand upon my shoulder I turned to see who it was.

"Felix, why are you here?" I asked startled.

"Jane threatened me to come and speak to you." he said smiling slightly. I laughed.

"Yes, she's very intimidating." He chuckled.

"You're Romanian." He suddenly blurted out. I knew where this was going.

"Yes, and _they_ want you to marry me." I said laughing slightly. "I'm also half Italian too." He looked at me. "Valdir is not my real father." I explained. "It's just easier to say he is; he took in Alexander and my Mother when I was still an unborn child. My real father was Italian, but he left my Mother long ago. My mother was human and she died giving birth to me, she made Valdir promise to look after us. He is a man of his word, but I wish he would overcome his protection to tell me the truth. She begged Valdir to take Alexander and her in."

"She was a brave woman." Felix said. I nodded and looked away. "You know, it's nearly seven, hadn't you ought to be greeting guests?" I nodded and put on my mask. I held on lightly to his arm as he took me to the foyer. I welcomed my guests getting and then walked over to the wine table, which was really glasses of blood; I downed one glass in a second, and another. I went for my third when someone stopped me. I turned to see Mr Schulmir a German Vampire.

"Well my dear, it was a good party. But I must be leaving." He shook hands with me; I felt an electric shock that I had been getting all evening and dismissed it. I watched as he grasped his mate's hand and left. I began to feel different. Something in my head was telling me I should pack and leave with the Volturi. I tried to ignore it, but I felt it was a raging battle inside my head. Someone suddenly tapped my shoulder and I turned to see Demetri. I relaxed and smiled at him.

"May I have this dance?" he asked politely. I nodded and strode over to the dance floor with him. "I'm sorry." He said I looked at him surprised and confused.

"May I ask what for?" I asked as he grasped my hand. The electric shock was there again. I moved it out from my mind and payed my attention on Demetri.

"For Felix being an idiot!" he said chuckling slightly. I laughed.

"Why is he such an idiot?" I asked. Demetri laughed.

"He can fight of a fully grown werewolf, kill another Vampire but it amuses me how he cannot find the courage to ask you to dance. I will bet right now he's fuming that I'm here instead." I giggled. "It's his bloody fault."

"I find him sweet. He's a good listener." Demetri laughed.

"Felix, sweet, that's almost as funny as him being _oh so loveable_." I chuckled and he swirled me. I began to slightly wonder where Felix was when there was a loud bang. Demetri let go of my hand and he and Felix stood in front of me protectively. Vampires around me hissed and snarled as one of the ten Russian Coven made another hole in the wall. I looked over at my father who had my sword and a bag in his hand.

_He knew this was going to happen and he didn't tell me?!_ I hate secrets.


	2. Chapter Two: Fight or Flight?

_**Twilight belongs to Stephanie Mayer, I own nothing.**_ 

Chapter Two: Fight or Flight?

I ran over to my father and grabbed the sword from him. He looked at me apologetically.

"I have sealed the doors and locked the iron gates in front of them; it is why they are making holes in the castle." He said as another Russian Vampire made a hole. "I am sorry for not telling you, my darling. I want you to go with the Volturi. They have sworn to protect you." Jane appeared my side and sent a wave of pain towards them. I thanked her and crouched at the Russians.

"No, I'm going to stay and fight!" I hissed at him. I saw one of them point to me.

"I'm sorry, Anaya. They will kill you and I cannot bear to see that." he nodded at someone behind me. Someone strong, I guessed it was Felix, grabbed my waist and swung me over his shoulder. I kicked him several times as he ran off.

"What are you doing? Put me down!" I demanded. He kept running. I saw Jane, Alec and Demetri behind us with my bag and sword. Only after we had entered the woods did Felix place me on the floor. I ran towards the castle but he caught up with me and grabbed me tightly around my waist.

"I'm sorry Princess; you cannot go back, your Father meant for this to happen." I began to hit his chest, begging him to let me go. I stopped struggling and hugged him tightly, crying tearlessly. I looked up and breathed heavily. Demetri passed me the bag.

"You change in the trees, we'll wait for you." I nodded and took the bag from him. I looked inside. It revealed my dagger, my long grey tunic, white cotton top, leggings and my black suede boots.

I came out of the tree's minutes later Demetri passed me my sword and I heard something crack behind me. I looked around, something in my head was telling me to _run_, there was a crack again and I looked back at the castle which was now in flames. I looked away not wanting to see and my gaze fell upon the full moon in the sky. There was another crack and I snarled guessing what was following us. I hissed and the others turned to me, I looked at Jane and drew my sword. She hissed and turned back towards the bushes and trees surrounding us. We both pivoted in circles, watching for any signs.

"What is it?" Alec asked her quietly. She snarled.

"Werewolves," Demetri, Felix and Alec all crouched, watching the trees. I spotted one lurking behind a bush watching me. I touched Felix's shoulder and I pointed to it. He snarled loudly and it sprung. He pushed me out the way and another leaped from its hiding pace. I got up and stabbed the nearest wolf in the leg. It howled in pain and ran at me. I ran off into the trees the Volturi guard unaware that I had left.

I ran and ran. But it didn't seem to be fast enough. I skilfully jumped into a tree and sat on a sturdy branch, waiting. I heard a growl underneath me and I moved myself to see below the leaves. I saw a large grey wolf, one I'd been hunting last week. I drew my sword and leaped quietly out the tree. It turned to me and roared; I advanced and thrust the sword into its brain. It slowly fell to the floor as I pulled the sword away.

The four members of the Volturi guard appeared then. They looked at me in shock. I sheathed the sword and strode towards them.

"Be on your guard. There will be others around." I said. Felix shook his head.

"We won't be around if they find us. We're going now. The Russians will begin to track you soon; if we get back to Volterra they won't dare enter the city." I stared at him annoyed. "Princess you're coming with us." I started to walk away when he grasped me around the waist, picked me up bridle style and ran off again. I wriggled and fell out of his grip. He stared at me angrily and pinned me to the ground.

"Stop trying to get away!" he shouted at me. I hit him on his chest and he caught my wrists. "Stop being so, stubborn!" I punched him in the nose and back flipped up. I ran off and began to feel feint. I dropped to the floor. I had experienced this before. I couldn't see anything, I couldn't feel anything. I couldn't feel myself. I felt dead.

I awoke many hours later, my senses returned to me and I opened my eyes to reveal a cream room with black furniture. I sat up and saw Demetri, Felix, Alec, Jane and the Volturi master's, Aro, Caius and Marcus. Aro moved towards me and I shuffled away towards the other side of the bed. He smiled at me.

"Now, now, Anaya, do not be afraid. We wish to help you." I laughed slightly.

"Help me, why would you wish to help me? You wiped out most of the Romanian families. You left my own to the Russian Council." I looked away from him. "Why should I be any different?" He sat down next to me.

"You are different, my dear. I can see you are hungry. Come." He held out his hand and I stared at it. I slowly and hesitantly took hold of it. The electric shock came again. This time I could not let go. I began to see things in my mind, memories of Aro. When he was a child, how happy he was when his sister was born, when he became a Vampire, how he changed his little sister when she became of age. How he was disappointed that her power was so different from his own. The many Vampires' he had either ordered to be killed or he had killed his self. How he'd made his sister go to Romania undercover and watched her mate sob over her returned ashes.

I yanked my hand away from his and stared at him in shock and confusion. I didn't understand. He stared back at me a similar expression was upon his own face. He then smiled widely at me and laughed.

"Your dear Father knew what he was doing." He said giddily. "A mimic, you have the power to mimic others abilities. Fantastic!" he laughed again as he pulled me by my arm. I rolled off the bed and fell to the floor. He again as he held out his hand. This time I grasped his wrist and he pulled me up. "I apologise my dear. Now come!" he said. I followed him down the hall into a dark room. Aro, Caius and Marcus sat down and Aro spoke again.

"Now my dear, I heard you put up quite a fight not to leave Romania." He said peering down at me. "But never mind. You're here now, safe." I stared at him. I knew I was going to become part of his collection, part of his precious guard. He looked away from me and I followed his gaze to a pair of doors. "Ahhh, Heidi arrives." He said. I looked back towards the doors which opened. In came humans and a Vampire with purple eyes followed them. The human tourists chattered happily gazing around the room. The thirst in my throat began to get difficult to handle. I smiled at them my eyes set on a middle aged man at the back of the group.

"Anaya, you may take three." Caius said. I looked at him and he nodded towards them. I ran around the group in blinding speed that none of them noticed me. I covered his mouth with my hand and drank him dry. His wife noticed me as I dropped his body, she began screaming and I grabbed her next. Her screaming set on a domino effect and the Volturi stepped in. My next victim was an old aged man; I took him quickly and watched the others finish in silence.

I sat quietly on a comfy couch in the library I had found erlier. I turned to the next page of Bram Stoker's _Dracula. _I found it very amusing, I had been told the stories but never had I read the book. I sat reading for another hour before the Library door opened. I looked up towards the door to see Felix. He appeared by me in seconds and moved my feet so he could sit down. I glared at him and plonked my feet upon his lap. He chuckled and stared at the book in my hands.

"Dracula, I haven't read that in ages." I smiled.

"I find it amusing." 

"I found it boring." He said chuckling. He got up and went over to one of the shelves. He was back within a second. He placed my feet back on his lap and I smiled to myself. He took the _Dracula_ book from my hands and replaced it with another. I looked down at the cover. _Lord of the Rings _by_ J.R.R Tolkien. _I read the blurb on the back and then dove into the first chapter.I felt Felix watch me as I read; eventually I looked at him and glared. He raised his eyebrows and chuckled at me.

"What?" I snapped. He shrugged.

"I find you very interesting." I rolled my eyes at him and continued to read. After another hour the doors opened again. We both looked up and stared at Demetri. He was grinning at us.

"I see I'm interrupting." I shook my head at him and continued reading. I heard Felix reply but I didn't really hear. They went into a convocation, which I didn't take notice of. It was only after another half an hour did I realise they had stopped talking. I looked up at them both and they grinned at me. I stared at them suspiciously and looking back at my book I pretended to read.

"Just do it!" Demetri whispered in a low angry voice. Out the corner of my eye I saw Felix shake his head. Demetri rolled his eyes. "If you don't ask you'll never get to know her." Felix didn't say anything. "If you don't I'll ask her for you!" Demetri threatened a bit too loudly. I looked up and gave him a glare.

"This is a library. Now shut up!" I said. He chuckled.

"Sorry Anaya, it won't happen again." He said. "Unless Felix doesn't get any bloody courage" He mumbled. I smiled slightly as Felix snarled at him.

"Demetri just leave." He said sharply. I looked up at them both.

"How about, you both leave!" I hissed. They both looked at me apologetically. I rolled my eyes and stood up.

"Wait, where are you going?" Felix asked.

"To walk about, while you two have your whispered arguments." Demetri laughed and Felix's face paled slightly, if that could even happen. 

"You heard that." He said with cold look at Demetri.

"Yes I heard everything." I said and walked off. I walked down the corridor and passed Jane.

"Anaya, I was just coming to find you and your _Fiancée_." She said grinning. I smiled slightly.

"I'm here, Jane." I turned to see Felix and Demetri walking from the Library.

"Good, Aro wishes to speak to you." she walked off and we followed her. We entered the Master's throne room and Aro spoke.

"Princess, I hope Felix and Demetri are keeping you entertained." I raised my eyebrows.

"Yes, of course." I said sarcastically. Aro chuckled.

"Good, now, if you make your way to the training room. Felix will teach you how to fight."

"I already know." I said. Aro looked at me surprised and Caius appeared at his side. He stared at me and then walked over to the door.

"Follow me." I set after him while Demetri and Felix followed. We entered a white room with a stone grey floor. He got two swords and threw me one, the other towards Felix. He appeared by Demetri's side and looked at us.

"Show me." he said. I stared at him in disbelief.

_**Review please **_


	3. Chapter Three: A bit of persuasion

_**I do not own twilight...just Anaya**__**. :)**_  
_**Oh, and thank-you for all the reviews. =D**_

Chapter Three: A bit of persuasion

I stood opposite Felix, my husband to be, I watched him twirl the sword skilfully in his right hand. He smirked at me and moved towards me, I moved away. He laughed and within blinding speed he attacked. I parried it and moved away from him. I turned and struck his leg. The metal blade scratched against his leg and he swung the blade at my torso. I jumped away. He got up, threw the blade on the floor and crouched, snarling at me. I saw Caius shaking his head.

"Felix!" he shouted. "Pick up the sword!" I smirked at Felix as he picked it up throwing it a dirty look. I laughed joyfully and struck at his chest. He snarled at me and blocked my second attack. I turned again and hit the sword as he blocked my blow again. I narrowed my eyes at him and moved backwards.

He attacked again and I parried it. Quickly pulling out the parry I spun round and hit his torso. The metal scraped across his skin again. I swung the sword on his left leg and tripped him. He fell backwards and I kicked the sword from his hands. He looked up at me as I held the sword to his throat.

"Dead," I whispered. I looked at Caius who stared at me in bewilderment. I helped Felix up and we walked over to him and Demetri.

"I see you have been well trained with a sword." Caius said. Aro appeared at the door. Caius held out his hand, which he took almost immediately. As he read Caius's memories a smile grew on his face.

"Well done, Anaya." He said congratulating me. Jane and Alec appeared by the door. "Now, since you are a mimic. I would like to see what powers you have gained." I stared at him in shock. How the hell was I supposed to do that? I don't even know what abilities I have gained. He waved his hand towards me while Jane, Alec, Demetri and Felix advanced. I dropped the sword and felt deep inside me for something that could help. I crouched while thinking; I must have stolen some powers when I had just woken up after being changed. I skipped through my memories. My brother's face entered my head as did my Father's and Elizabeth's. My brother had an interesting ability to appear out of nowhere.

I instantly appeared behind the guard and I heard Aro gasp. I giggled and they turned to face me. I kicked Demetri in the chest and he was thrown backwards. I back flipped and crouched again. I felt Elizabeth's ability next. I grasped Felix's hand and he was knocked out in a second by sedation. I advanced towards Jane and Alec who separated. I felt Jane's power first and I screamed in pain. Alec's soon washed over me and I fell to the ground again unable to keep my sight.

My sight, touch and hearing returned to me eventually. I looked up to see Felix's worried expression. I smiled at him and sat up. I turned to Alec.

"I hate your...gift" I said grinning at him. He grinned back at me and I looked around the room. Aro and Caius were talking quickly with each other. There expressions changed from an alerted looked to panic when they looked at me. I looked at them.

"What is it?" I asked softly. They both looked at me.

"We are deciding whether it is safe to keep you." Aro told me unwillingly. He looked shocked. I smiled slightly to myself. _Persuasion_ is a powerful thing. I laughed.

"Do I have another choice?" I asked grasping Felix's hand. "I'm sure my Fiancée won't be too happy I'm gone. You do remember you chose him for me, don't you?" I smiled sweetly at the Masters and they both sighed.

"Yes, you are right." Aro said in defeat. "What other skills have you got then?" he asked. I smiled and shocked Felix with an electric bolt. He swore and nudged me hard in the ribs.

After a long three hours we finally found most of my extra abilities. Including the ability to manipulate the vision of others, electrical manipulation, a force-field the masters called a shield, the ability to freeze things by will, to know when I'm being lied to, persuasion and telekinesis.

I now quietly sat in a small sized room, small enough for a couple of people anyway, reading a book. The door opened and I looked up to see Renata, Aro's personal guard, Chelsea and Heidi. Chelsea bounded towards me picking up the book and threw it lightly on the table. I raised my eyebrows at her.

"Yes?" I asked softly. She giggled.

"We've come to show you your new wardrobe." She said smiling. I shook my head and got up.

"I don't exactly know where my room is, let alone the wardrobe in it!" I stated. Renata laughed.

"You're in Felix's room silly." She grasped my hand and we ran off towards his room.

"Great." I mumbled. She laughed and knocked on the door. There was no reply but the sound of a T.V. Heidi sighed and kicked it open. Renata pulled me in and I saw Felix, Alec Demetri and Santiago.

"Get out!" Chelsea commanded, striding over to the wardrobe and pulling it open. My jaw dropped at the millions of shoes and I saw my other dark green tunic. Felix looked round at us, his face giving away the answer, no. She sighed. "Oh well, Anaya will just have to get changed in front of them." I watched as Felix gave me a slight smirk with a hint of eagerness. I heard sniggers from Demetri, Alec and Santiago. I turned to Chelsea who was trying to control her laughter at what she said.

"Oh hell no," I shouted at her. The boys behind me burst out laughing and I turned to them with a murderous glare. "Demetri has a T.V, now get out!" I said. Felix just smirked at me again.

"Actually I wouldn't mind watching you, _darling_." He said. "It would save me ripping your pretty cloths later." I looked away in humiliation as they started laughing. I glared at him and he gave me an apologetic grin. I looked back at the girls.

Chelsea had her fist in her mouth to stop her laughing and Renata had her hands clamped over her mouth, though there was laughter in her eyes. Heidi hadn't bothered to control it and was holding onto the door frame for support. I snarled at her slightly and she looked at me with a sheepish smile. I rolled my eyes and walked over to Felix. Without him realising I grabbed his arm, hurled him to the floor and pinned him there.

"Get out!" I growled at him. Alec suddenly appeared by my side, his shocked face turning to a grin. He looked at Felix. I noticed Demetri slip out the door and watch at a safe distance. Alec patted Felix's arm.

"Mate, you just got beat by a girl." He said. Felix growled at him

"I wasn't ready." He said standing up. I raised my eyebrows as he challenged me. He grabbed my waist and pushed me onto the sofa. He placed his hands both sides of my head and leaned towards me. I grabbed his cream jumper and pulled him down beside me. I rested my head against his shoulder and placed my hand on his chest.

"Felix, if you don't go, I'll personally freeze your ass." I said smoothly. He smirked challenging me. I sighed and moved to sit on his lap. His smirked dropped and I giggled. I began stroking his face and I lowered my lips to his ear.

"Please _go away_." I said sweetly, using my persuasion. I smiled and stood up and waited by Chelsea as he stood up and walked out the door.

"I want something back!" he finally shouted to me. I laughed and shut the door.

"I think I'm going to like it here." The others laughed and I sat on the chair Felix had sat in moments ago. Renata hung up a long black hooded cloak in wardrobe

"Aro told us to give you that." she said. I stared at it and saw my expression in the mirror. It plainly said I wouldn't be caught dead wearing it. Heidi chuckled.

"There actually quite comfortable." She said. I raised my eyebrows and then got up and looked in the wardrobe. There were many pairs of skinny jeans, dresses, skirts, tops, underwear, jackets and accessories.

"Wow." I said. The others giggled.

"I'm glad you like them, we're going to go and do our duty. We'll see you later Princess." Chelsea said. I watched them leave and looked through the clothes. I noticed many that could be used for hunting. I finally picked out a chanteuse dress; it had a very pale pink for the top and a black for the bottom. I put on a black cardigan, black tights and pale pink flat shoes. I shut the doors and looked at my soft curly Auburn hair in the mirror. It was normally much frizzier, but after the change my hair brush smoothed through it like silk. The door opened again and I turned around to see Felix. He looked me up and down, and then smiled at me.

"I came to apologise the way I was acting before." I smiled and waved away his apology. I stood up and sat next to him. "You look very beautiful." He said. I giggled and looked at him.

"Thank you." I said. I looked into his red eyes that were hinting the black that they would become in a few days. I studied his face and body, purely amazing. How is it that I am interested in him? He is part of the Volturi. I stopped myself there. I was about to be part of the Volturi too. Forgetting he was there and thinking about my worries I stood up.

"Are you ok?" he asked almost immediately. A little startled I looked back at him. I sat back down again.

"Yes, I'm fine. I was thinking. I'm confused." I said looking at him. His eye's urged me to carry on. "I'm Romanian royalty. Yet, I'll be married to you one day to come. Being here, it's odd. My Father taught me to fear the Volturi, to fear their whole being. How am I to love someone that I am to fear?" I looked away from him and sighed. "Yet, you did save my life. How am I to fear my saviour?" I kept my head down feeling a little humiliated with myself. Since I'd met him I'd shown him my 'tough' exterior, now to share my feelings with him. I almost felt naked.

_**Review please. **__**  
:)**_


	4. Chapter Four: Speechless

**I don't own the Twilight Saga.... :(  
**Billie- Thankies and enjoy! :) 

Chapter Four: Speechless 

Felix Pov

Anaya looked to the floor and sighed. "Then again, you did save my life. How am I to fear my saviour?" she kept her head down and before I could grasp her hand with my own she looked up and smiled at me. "Do you mind if I go for a shower?" she asked. I shook my head and she walked away, leaving me staring after her.

Anaya Lazarovici had finally done what any other women could not. Leave me speechless. I stared at her as she walked away, her chocolate curls bouncing after her. She gave me a wave and then left the room. There was a knock on the door and I opened it to reveal Renata.

"Hello Felix." She said brightly. "Aro told me to give this to Anaya." She held out the Princess's sword and I took it from her. She left and I rested it down on the bed.

I opened the door to Demetri's room minutes later and quietly shut the door behind me. He was sitting on a comfy looking chair reading a book. I sat down on the chair next to him, thinking about her.

"Well?" he asked after ten minutes. I strolled over to the window and then turned to him.

"Well what?" I said. He slammed the book shut.

"What's she like?" he asked impatiently. I turned around and was silent for a moment then I answered.

"Breathtaking." I said. I saw Demetri's reflection in the mirror beside me raise an eyebrow. I sighed. "She's, breathtaking. She's such a challenge." I turned to him. "And you know what I'm like with a challenge." Demetri chuckled and sat back down.

"Good, go and talk to her. Make her know you're interested." He said going back to his book. I stared at him and laughed. He looked up at me.

"You're gay aren't you?" I asked suddenly, teasing him was how I occupied myself most my time. He rolled his eyes.

"No, Felix, you mong, I'm not gay. I happen to listen to Heidi and Chelsea when they're talking."

"Yeah, that's what I mean by you being gay." I said laughing, he threw his book at me and it hit me in the face. I growled and threw it back. He ducked and laughed. "Go play with your soon to be wife. She just went back to your room." He said.

"Since, when were you able to see the future?" I asked. He looked up and gave me a glare.

"I heard the bloody door shut you idiot." He shook his head and pointed to the door. I left and knocked on the door not remembering I'd been in hear for the most of one-thousand years.

"Come in." I hear her say. I opened it slowly and saw her cleaning her sword, which had been brought, to me, for her erlier. She stood up as she saw me. I stood there, stunned once again. Her long hair was half wet half dry falling into her beautiful chocolate curls, her eyes were a bright red a sign of a newborn and her face was impossibly beautiful. She wore a blue silk dressing gown which showed her pale legs which glittered slightly from the sun, which was shining brightly through the window. She looked radiant. She smiled at me and was by my side in seconds.

"Is anything the matter?" she asked, her voice ringing out melodically. I smiled at her. I felt the bloodlust. But I knew it was a new kind of bloodlust. I lusted for her. She put her hand to my face, this only made matters worse for me as I resisted from kissing her there and then.

"No." I said slightly strained. "Everything's fine." She smiled and picked up the sword. She sheathed it and rested it on the table. I sat down on the cream bed that I never used.

"Are you sure nothing's the matter?" She asked me politely. I shook my head and patted the space on the bed beside me. She sat next to me and tried to cover he leg that was showing. I smirked and stopped her.

"Tell me why you hunt werewolves?" she stared at me in shock. I chuckled. "You seemed reluctant to leave the buggers alive in Romania."

"My brother, Alexander, was killed by one three months ago. I took up the job seeking revenge. My father and maids disapproved. But they did not stopped Me." she stood up and took a wolf's sharp tooth from a table. "I will not get to place this with the many others I have taken." I took her hand and pulled her down beside me again. I liked touching her and talking to her.

"You're very brave." I purred at her. I smiled to myself when she looked at me in a trancelike state. "You've killed many werewolves, Caius will be please with that, and you have challenged me and won." I pointed to my broken nose which was nearly healed. She giggled at me and then gave me an apologetic smile.

She talked about some of her past which Demetri had babbled about on the plane to Romania. But this time I listened keenly to every word, I liked listening to her voice and I liked hearing it from her. I ended up speaking to her for most of the day; I was starting to really like her.

She jumped away from me as the doors opened and I looked around to see Alec, Jane and Demetri. As the sword was knocked out my hands I turned back to Anaya who kicked me hard in the chest. I was thrown back and landed in front of the others. Jane was smirking; Alec had his eyebrows raised trying his best not to laugh and Demetri was rolling around on the floor, unable to keep his laughter under control. I growled and pounced on him. I heard a soft giggle behind me and looked up to see Anaya grinning at us. I smiled back and got punched in the gut.

"Come on '_oh so loveable'_. Fight back!" Alec said helping up Demetri. I took out Demetri and took Alec with him. I heard Anaya and Jane laughing behind me and I targeted them next. I saw the edges of Jane's mouth edge to a smile that she would deliver her abusive power by. I snarled and knocked her over. She looked at me in rage and I grinned at her.

"Once you're down you're out." I said. She glared at me.

"Take him out Anaya!" she commanded. I felt my Fiancée appear beside me. Her lips reached my ear.

"Hello love." She said in a whisper. I was suddenly thrown back again and I looked up to see her using the electrical manipulation. I frowned at the others who were laughing again. I will not be beaten by a bloody newborn! I crouched and she did the same. I took one glance at the electric emitting from her hands and did the right thing.

"I surrender." I mumbled. Knowing full well she could hear me. But of course she laughed and appeared by my side.

"I didn't quite catch that." I frowned at her and picked her up, throwing her over my shoulder. She kicked furiously and shouted at me but I just laughed at her. I headed towards the library.

"Put me down Felix!" she said furiously.

"Nope," I said popping the 'p'. She hissed and gave up. I got to the library in seconds and I let her drop, my hands running over her curves. She hit me lightly on my arm realising what I'd done and searched the book shelf. I chuckled and sat down, watching her. The other's appeared at the door seconds later. Jane stormed over to me.

"Aro wants to see the both of you." Anaya looked round her face stone like.

"Now?" she asked. Jane nodded and I got up.

We entered the Master's room minutes later and Aro strode over to us, putting his arms around our shoulders.

"Felix, Anaya. Now, since the two of you will be married soon, and because Anaya's birthday was rudely interrupted by the Russian Council. My wife, Sulpicia, has organized a Masquerade Ball!" He looked down at Anaya who was practically beaming with joy. She smiled brightly and thanked him. I watched as she walked off chattering with Heidi and Chelsea.

"That will not cause problems, will it Felix?" Aro asked me. I shook my head.

"Whatever she's happy with." I walked away and saw Heidi and Chelsea putting on coats to avoid the sun. _They must be going dress shopping. _I thought. I headed back to my room only to find Anaya.

"Are you not going with Chelsea and Heidi?" I asked jerking my head towards the door.

"No." She said sitting on the couch. "I came back to read my book." She held up the _Lord of the rings trilogy. _I'd given her the other day_. _I sat down next to her and she moved herself to sit sideways, resting her legs against my chest. I studied her; her chocolate curls spiralled down to her chest. Her black eyes were set on the pages of the book and a small smile appeared on her face now and then as she read the words that amused her. Eventually she did look up. She gave me a small smile which was mixed with confusion. I gave a small sigh and took the book from her hands, marking the page by folding over the corner.

"Anaya, do you want to marry me?" I asked. She put her hand to my face.

"I have no choice." She said. I was about to speak when she interrupted me. "But, if I did have such a choice I would. You're a great person to be around." I looked away.

"No, I'm a monster Anaya." She giggled and moved closer to me.

"No, you're a great flirt and a pain in the arse!" she said resting her head on my shoulder. I chuckled and kissed her lightly on the head. She wrapped her arms around my torso and kissed me lightly on the lips. I sat their speechless once again as she pulled away and reached for the book. A soft snarl worked its way up in my throat and I grabbed her waist, pulling her back towards me. My lips crashed down onto hers and she deepened the kiss, I could definitely get used to this on a daily basis.

**Sooo, what did you think??  
Review please... :) **


	5. Chapter Five: Surprise!

Ok, I must be in a really good mood today because I've uploaded twice!! =0 lol  
Happy reading!!!

**I don't own Twilight. =[ **_**Or the Pirates of the Caribbean quote.**_

Chapter Five: Surprise! 

Anaya Pov

I stared at myself in the mirror as Heidi pulled the ties at the back of the Dress again. At this rate I'll be spending all evening not breathing. It was a red Masquerade dress with gold stitching on the front. Heidi and Chelsea had gotten it for me. Now the day of the Ball was here and I was regretting ever agreeing to it.

"There." She said. "You look _mucho sexy_!" I giggled and let out a breath. I took my long brown hair out the various clips and let it cascade in curls.

"I may look, _mucho sexy, _as you say. But women years ago must have either learnt not to breathe. Either that or they were Vampires." Heidi giggled and released some the tightness. I thanked her and put on my mask. Heidi's knee length blue dress looked stunning on her and it definitely showed when we entered the room. Trying not to be the first Vampire in existence to fall down stairs, I hitched up the dress slightly.

I looked around the room, noticing the Master's and their wives easily. Jane and Alec were the next easiest to spot; both were supporting black and white clothing and masks. Someone suddenly appeared in front of me, and i peered at the black masked man to see Demetri. I smiled.

"Demetri, what do I owe this pleasure?" He bowed.

"A dance," I smiled again and moved swiftly to the middle of the room with him. "I am sorry again." I rolled my eyes.

"Demetri, you have done nothing wrong!" he chuckled.

"I meant on Felix's behalf, he's being a coward again." I heard someone growl and we both looked over to the shadows to see my Fiancée; his mask was the same red as my dress. I sighed.

"I know Felix isn't a big dancer. He's more of a man of action." I said remembering how he was so protective in Romania. "Though, it would be nice to have one dance." I mumbled so only Demetri would hear.

"My brilliant mind has hatched a plan." He said.

"Don't you mean my brilliant mind?" Chelsea said as she past with Afton. Demetri rolled his eyes.

"Ok and Chelsea's brilliant plan is?" Demetri smirked. _Oh this can't be good. _I thought.

"Let's just say we've bribed Jane and Alec to do our dirty work for this evening, Jane will love it anyway." And as if right on cue the 'Witch twins' began to pull Felix towards us, but the muscular Vampire hardly moved, despite their efforts.

"If you don't go I'll knock you out for a week." Alec said growling at him. Felix smirked and didn't move. Demetri frowned and I giggled.

"This isn't going to plan is it?" he shook his head.

"We bribed them not to use their powers, especially Jane."

"You think they'll go back on their word?"

"No." He said shaking his head. "I'm beginning to think we used the wrong method." He grinned at me; I shook my head and moved towards Felix.

"It's ok, he doesn't need to dance." I said softly. Jane huffed and walked off her brother in tow behind her. I took him by the hand and lead him to the balcony.

"Thanks." He said.

"It's ok." He took my hand and I looked at him.

"Anaya, I know we have no choice, we're going to be married anyway. But I wanted to do this properly." _Oh my! _He got down on one knee. I smiled at him.

"Princess Anaya Lazarovici, will you marry me?" My smile turned to a grin.

"Yes." He grinned too and slipped the ring onto my finger. He stood up and kissed me. I wrapped my arms around his neck and deepened the kiss. There was a small cough by the door and we both turned to see Aro. I grinned sheepishly and greeted him.

"Good evening Aro, what do we owe this surprise?" I asked trying to keep my giddiness to a minimum. Aro chuckled.

"Good evening, my dears, I hope you are enjoying the party as much as I am?" we both nodded. "Good, I came to ask if you have made any plans."

"I'm sorry Aro, we haven't. I'm sure we could speak to Sulpicia tomorrow?" Felix asked.

"Yes, yes, by all means. Well, have a good evening." He said smiling at us. After he'd left Felix hugged me and kissed the top of my head.

The party finished late in the morning as the Vampire's Aro had invited on such short notice went home. I greeted them as they went, by Aro's orders, and my ability mimicked others. After I greeted the last person to go I went back to my shared room. I didn't bother knocking on the door, I was just so relived I could finally get out of my dress. As I closed the door I heard the shower running and Felix singing a random song. I giggled and took of the mask. After five minutes of trying to get the corset undone from the back I gave up. I sat down to take the shoes of. The bathroom door opened several minutes later and Felix looked at me.

"Why are you still in your dress?" he asked while securing the towel round his waist. I stared at his muscular chest completely shocked by him. He chuckled and waggled his eyebrows at me. I rolled my eyes and looked away.

"I can't get the back undone." I said standing up to show him. He chuckled again and moved towards me to untie it. "Don't rip it!" I warned him. "Heidi and Chelsea will rip you to pieces." He grinned at me.

"It wouldn't be the first time love." It was untied in less than two minutes and I could finally breathe properly again. It fell to my feet and I picked it up, hanging it in the wardrobe. I quickly grabbed my blue silk dressing gown when I remembered that I was in my underwear. He chuckled and I knew that if I was still human I would have been red as a tomato.

"Oh shut up!" I said to him. He grabbed my waist and I tried to pull away from him. I looked to my left and saw us in the mirror, we looked almost perfect together. Then I saw the towel. I grinned and pulled it from him, only for it to reveal another towel underneath. He laughed and pinned me on the floor.

"I really must ask what you planning to do once you'd gotten that off Me." he said jerking his head towards the towel beside me.

"I was going to run around the castle with it. Trust you to wear two towels!" I said grinning.

"Well, Demetri tried that years ago, it would have been ok if I hadn't been in the corridor talking with the girls." My heart suddenly sunk. I'd remembered there must have been women before me. It must have showed on my face because he got worried. "Anaya, I'm not angry. In fact I quite like the fact you want me undressed." I laughed but it only came out half heartedly. He'd noticed and immediately pulled me to sit with him on the couch. He wrapped his arms around me and pulled me closer to him.

"Anaya, tell me what's wrong. What have I said?" he spoke to me softly, with what felt like all the love in the world. I couldn't believe myself. Whatever happened between him and other Women was definitely in the past. He loved me and even I wouldn't expect a sexually frustrated vampire to do without women for millions of years. I smiled at him.

"I'm fine; you said nothing to upset me." I said kissing his cheek. He looked at me unconvinced.

"Are you sure?" he asked.

"Very, I was just stupid; I let myself get jealous over nothing."

"You're not stupid." He said kissing me. "May I ask what you got jealous over?"

"It's nothing, I just got the idea of you being with women before Me." he chuckled.

"I tried, but after the incident with Demetri and the towel not even Heidi can look me properly in the eye without bursting out into laughter." I smiled into his lips as he kissed me again. "I'm all yours." He said in between kisses. I kissed him one last time and stood up. "Where are you going?"

"I need to get dressed, find Heidi and Chelsea and thank them." I said. He stood up and pulled me to face him. A low snarl left his throat.

"You just ruined a perfectly good moment." he growled at me. I giggled and kissed his nose. He growled again pulling me towards him. His lips crashed down onto mine and after a few minutes I pulled away.

"I think Heidi and Chelsea can wait!" I said pushing him towards the bed.

**Was it ok?**

_**Reviews are awesome  
Reviews make me so happy  
I shall update soon!**_

**^^  
Haiku! =P**

**For anyone who has no idea what a Haiku is, it's a form of Japanese Poetry...just thought I'd spread around that random little fact.** :D


	6. Chapter Six:Wedding Gows and Old Friends

_Hello again, I'm so sorry I haven't updated. I've had no internet for about a month! :( Grrrrr. I hope you enjoy it and because I'm so nice I've updated twice...again. _

Chapter Six: Wedding Gowns and Old Friends

Anaya Pov

I rushed along the corridors with Felix. We were late meeting Sulpicia as we had spent most of the early hours of the morning with each other. It wasn't until Renata came and told us Sulpicia wished to see us now that we realised it was late in the afternoon. Felix knocked on her door and it opened to reveal a woman with pale powdery skin. She was beautiful, by all means. She was as tall as me and had red filmy eyes.

"Hello, you must be Anaya." She said in a soft melodious voice. I nodded and Felix pulled me inside. The room looked grand, the walls were a soft of white and everything else in the room seemed to be made of the finest materials. I sat down on a small couch next to Felix and Sulpicia sat opposite. We talked for hours on end, about who the bridesmaids were going to be. I chose Heidi, Chelsea and Renata. Aro would walk me down the aisle and Marcus would be minister.

Three days later from that meeting I was sat in the backseat of a Limo on the way to Rome. Heidi, Renata and Chelsea had dragged me away from Felix only half an hour ago and told me they were taking me to Rome to shop for dresses. An hour later we pulled up outside a gown shop and they shoved me inside. I could smell the human's blood before he talked.

"Ahhh, Miss Chelsea. It is so wonderful to see you again." A skinny man said greeting Chelsea. "I have not seen you since you were married to Mr. Afton twenty years ago. And you still look gorgeous and stunning!" Chelsea grinned.

"Yes Armando, it has been too long, hasn't it?" Chelsea said pushing me forward slightly. "Armando, this is Anaya, the bride, she will be marrying Felix."

"Ahhh, Mr. Felix. Yes a _very _good choice if you ask me. Come, come!" Armando said winking at me. I giggled and followed him. "Now, these are new in." He said pulling a few dresses off the rack. Heidi pushed me into a changing room and handed me the dresses.

The first dress was made out of ivory liquid silk satin. The Grecian style silhouette had a strapless bodice, which was vertically ruched and had a sparkling Chrystal belt. The skirt fell from soft pleats to a train at the back. At the front the skirt fell to form a waterfall effect which cascaded down the skirt. It was beautiful but I knew it wasn't the dress I wanted. I tried on the second dress Armando had given me. It was an 'A' line gown, with metallic taffeta and French lace. The bodice was strapless and beaded. It draped to one side which leads into an asymmetrically draped and tiered skirt. The French lace was used to create a stunning tier on the skirt and a corsage of handmade flowers on the side hip was the finishing touch to the gown.

Like the first it was beautiful. But as I twirled in it, looking at it in every angle in the mirrors I finally shook my head. Heidi sighed; obviously she'd liked the dress.

I tried the next dress on. It was in ivory Thai silk and had a fitted corset bodice with a lace up back. There was a scattering of crystals all over the bodice. The skirt was organza and the train spread from hip to hip scattered with handmade roses. It was beautiful, it was defiantly the one.

The look on Renata's face was the same as Elizabeth's when I was trying on dresses for the masquerade ball. It basically told me I'd better pick this one. I chuckled at her and nodded. She smiled and stood up with the others.

"I like it too." She said hugging me.

"You look _very mucho sexy_." Heidi giggled. I smiled again and turned to Armando.

"I'll take this one." I told him. He smiled at me and went into the front room. I took the dress off and let him package it. I put my other clothes on and wondered over to Heidi while Chelsea payed.

Next it was the bridesmaid dresses and after millions of hours I'd finally gotten the girls to agree on a dress. It was a long silk white dress with a single flower on the side. They were beautiful and would match well with the dress.

I arrived back in my shared room later that evening. For the first time in my existence of being a Vampire I actually felt exhausted. How could a day of shopping leave a Vampire exhausted? The simple answer is that Chelsea and Heidi were with me. I smiled and looked around the room after hanging up the black Mac we were forced to wear. I shrugged to myself and got into the shower. After ten minutes I got out and looked back into my room again. I was disappointed when I didn't see Felix, no one was here. I quickly got dressed.

I looked out into the empty corridor and then knocked on Demetri's door a corridor down. When no one answered I opened it, to again see no one.

Where is everyone?

I quickly stormed along the castle's corridors towards the library. Like every other room it was empty. I quickly searched other rooms it was only when I passed the mirror in the TV room did I see my black eyes. They're feeding. How could I be so idiotic? I'd taken a shower and forgotten.

I headed back towards my room when I heard a rustle behind me. I turned and saw something move in the shadows.

"Who's there?" I asked crouching. When there was no answer and someone moved in the shadows again a lightning bolt appeared in my hand. "Show yourself!" I demanded. I quickly struck against the wall when there was no answer. The person who was lurking about moved again. My eyes followed and both my hands held the crackling lightning. "Show yourself!" I knew I'd hit my target when they screamed. It was a woman's scream and it was familiar. A small human memory popped into my head and I remembered the Death of Elizabeth. She had fallen down the stairs when I was fourteen and my father, on my pleading, turned her into a Vampire. I quickly walked over to her.

"Elizabeth?" I asked quietly. She looked up at me with all the fear in the world and then a smile spread across her face.

"Princess, oh I thought it was you! But I couldn't see your face, so I wasn't sure..." I interrupted her babbling by giving her a tight hug.

"Elizabeth, what are you doing here?" I asked curiously leading her back to my room.

"I snuck into the castle to see you. I knew you were with the Volturi because I saw you leave with them when the Russian coven attacked." I hugged her and pulled her down next to me on the couch.

"I'm glad you're here. I hope I can persuade Aro to let you stay; you've been my friend for a long time. I'm happy I have you back." I told her. She smiled again. "So who else survived?" her face fell.

"No one did Princess." She said. "I understand you might have been hoping you Father remained alive but he was the first to die."

"Johan," I asked in a small voice. She looked at the floor and shook her head. I hugged her being careful to touch her skin, as it would knock me out. "I'm sorry Elizabeth, I know you loved him." We sat in silence hugging each other for comfort and her head tilted to the side.

"What's with the gloves?" she asked. I looked down at my leather gloves.

"Aro is able to read people's thoughts when he has physical contact. I mimicked his ability and got the same thing. Normally I can pick from the powers I have gained but I can't seem to turn this off. It's annoying reading everyone's thoughts and memories every time I touch them, so I have these." I said when the door opened. I looked up to see Felix and Demetri.

"Who the hell is she?" Felix asked rather rudely. I frowned at him and Demetri hit him on the arm.

"Elizabeth, this is Felix, my Fiancée and his friend Demetri. Demetri, Felix, this is Elizabeth. She was my maid in Romania."

"How did you get into the castle?" Demetri asked sharply.

"I knocked out the guards with my gift; I had to see the Princess. I needed to know if she was still alive."

"Why would she not be alive, did you think we would go back on our word?" a new voice asked. We all looked up to see Aro and Caius in the doorway. They glided in and stood in front of us.

"You're the Volturi!" Elizabeth hissed. "You killed millions of Romanian covens! I needed to know if you had stayed to your part." I stood up.

"My Father put you up to this before he died didn't he?" I asked outraged. "They've helped me to control my new abilities, they've took me into their family, they've trusted and looked after me." Elizabeth's mouth opened but no words came out. "They've kept their side of the bargain and have done so much more to help; I do not want to hear anymore on the subject!" I said towering over her fiercely. I knew I had silenced her when she looked down at the floor. I turned to Aro. "Please let her stay, she has nowhere else to go and she has been a loyal friend to me for many years." Aro looked at Caius and they held hands. I knew it was Caius I was going to have to convince. But I let his brother try first.

When they broke hand contact Aro shook his head. I sighed.

"Please." I begged. I looked at Caius. "Please, she has nowhere else to go. I cannot turn my back on someone I have known for so long." I then turned to my next victim, Aro. "She has the ability to knock people out, consider the addition to your guard. She got past your guards with ease."

There was silence for a few moments and then both of the Ancients sighed.

"Fine" Caius said. "Fine, she can stay!" he stormed out the room and Aro chuckled.

"I can trust you to find her a room?" He asked me. I nodded and he left. I hugged Elizabeth again and dragged her towards her new room.


	7. Chapter Seven: Roses and Splinters

Chapter Seven: Roses and Splinters

I walked back along the tunnels towards Gianna's office. I had been out hunting by myself and had just come back. I entered the brightly lit room and Gianna smiled at me.

"Good afternoon, Anaya. Sulpicia left me a message for you; she wants to see you at five. She also said that she wants to see you in your dress." I smiled.

"Thank-you Gianna, your helpfulness has been kind." I looked at my watch and found I had fifteen minutes to kill. I went to my room to get the dress. I opened the door to find Felix, Demetri and Alec watching a film. I stared at them with my eyebrows raised. Felix finally noticed me standing there and walked over to me. He kissed me on the lips and sat back down again.

"Hello Anaya." Alec greeted. I smiled at him and said hello.

"Aren't you supposed to be with Sulpicia?" Felix asked. I raised my eyebrows at him.

"I'm so glad to know you want to get rid of me, _love_." I said to him, slightly annoyed. I took the dress from the wardrobe and stormed out the room before he could speak. I walked along the corridor towards Sulpicia's room. I opened the door without knocking and stormed in, still angry at my Fiancée. Sulpicia noticed me and her eyebrows rose.

"Sorry." I apologised. She shook her head dismissing it.

"Do not be; now let me see your dress." I smiled and took the dress out the protective bag. She looked at it smiling and then told me to put it on. I did as I was told and let her lace up the back of the dress. "Beautiful." She whispered.

"Thank-you," I said smiling. I took of the dress and got dressed into my own clothes again.

"I'm sure Felix will try his best not to rip it." She said with a sly smile. I frowned and humphed. "Oh, no, what happened." She asked. I thought back and then giggled. I told her what he had said and she laughed too. "Even as Vampires women can often have their moments." I grinned and she gave me the design for the hall where the ceremony would be held. I'd enter the room from the stairs and the whole room would be decorated in flowers of white and gold. I loved it.

"It looks fantastic, thank-you." I said. She chuckled.

"You are most welcome; now, Chelsea went out and got these erlier. You have to pick one." She said wondering into another room. She was back within seconds and she showed me the tiaras, necklaces and bracelets.

I finally chose a simple gold tiara with diamonds. The necklace was a simple little pendant and the bracelet was diamond. I left Sulpicia three hours after meeting her and made my way back to my room. I'd forgotten about being mad at Felix and was happily singing a random song. I opened the door and put the dress away. Still humming to the random song I turned to see the bed covered with roses.

How the hell had I not noticed this, better still, how had I not smelt it? Even better still, what was my Fiancée up to? I breathed in the smell and tried not to melt right there and then. Picking up one of roses I sat down. The door opened minutes later and I quickly hid in the walk in wardrobe.

"Bloody hell Felix, you're going to knock her out with all these roses!" I heard Demetri exclaim. I smiled to myself trying not to make a sound.

"Shut up and help me." I heard Felix growl. I bit onto my bottom lip to refrain from laughing. Demetri sighed.

"I don't get why you're doing all this." I heard Alec mumble. My smile got bigger and I was on the brink of giggling.

"He's doing all this because he thinks he's pissed her off." Demetri said. "Also, if she's still mad Felix isn't going to get any sex tonight is he?" As Felix snarled I clamped my hand over my mouth to stop any sound escaping. But that wouldn't stop my body shaking.

"Just bugger off!" Felix all but shouted. I heard Alec and Demetri snickering as they left and after five more minuets Felix left too, probably to find me. I took this chance to come out of my hiding place in the closet and look around the room. The roses were still on the bed but added to the room was cream candles. I giggled freely and sat down on the couch waiting for him to come back.

He did come back, about thirty minutes later; I was watching TV when he opened the door. He took one look at me and then frowned.

"Maybe I should have locked the door." He said. I rolled my eyes and turned back to the TV, pretending to be angry at him. "Surprise!" he finally said after five minutes of silence. I turned to him and giggled. Obviously he was the one who was surprised. "You're not mad at me?" I smiled and shook my head.

"I forgot being angry at you ages ago." I said pulling him down next to me. "This was quite a surprise when I walked in here." I kissed him on the cheek. "That doesn't mean I don't like it." He chuckled and picked me up walking over to the bed.

"You weren't supposed to see all this, when did you get back?" he asked.

"Ages ago, I hid in the closet while you were setting up the candles." He let out a melodious laugh which filled the room. After putting me down on the bed I pulled him down on top of me. "I'm probably going to wake up tomorrow in Romania, still human, to find this was all a dream." He smirked at me and kissed my neck.

"Well if this is a dream, it's a good one. But since Vampire's don't dream I'm one-hundred percent sure that this is real." He whispered. I giggled just before his lips crashed down onto mine. His hands travelled up my top as I ripped his shirt. He growled. "That was my favourite one!"

"Then you should have worn a different shirt!" I accused. I ran my hands over his chest and brung them to claps around his neck. I kissed him again deepening it.

When someone knocked on the door it startled us both. We both groaned and he got off me. I sat up looking around the room. The sheets were a little crumpled and some of the roses were now scattered on the floor, along with Felix's ripped shirt. I giggled and got of the bed. I looked at myself in the mirror. My hair was messy and my top was ripped at the bottom. I looked over at Felix; his chest was sparkling in the morning sun. He growled and opened the door as I sat down on the bed holding a squished rose.

"Demetri, Go away!" he snarled.

"I can't. Aro wants to speak to you; he wants you to go on a quick mission." Felix sighed and looked at me.

"Where, who and why?" he asked.

"I don't bloody know, go and find out!" Demetri said. Felix sighed and nodded. I heard Demetri walk away and I disappeared into the walk in closet and brung back a shirt. Felix smiled apologetically at me.

"I'm sorry." I shook my head.

"Don't be." I said giving him the shirt. He put it on and kissed me on the cheek. I sat back down on the bed and watched him leave. It was less than three weeks until our wedding and Aro was sending him on a mission. I knew worrying wasn't a good thing to do, but I couldn't help but do so. I'd heard about some of the missions the Volturi had been on. Some were life threatening. I didn't want him to die.

After an hour I had took a shower and was now sat on the couch in nothing but my towel, my hair dripping onto the couch. The door opened again and in came Elizabeth. He bright red eyes took in me and she sat beside me.

"What's wrong Princess?" I sighed at her; she was the only one who would call me that. There was no need but I guess old habits don't die out quickly.

"Felix has a mission." I told her. "I guess I'm just worried."

"Oh, yes, I saw him leave erlier. He didn't look too happy." I smiled slightly. She stood up and wandered over to my wardrobe. I turned to her.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm going to make you look beautiful for when he comes back." She said eyeing the roses on the bed and then throwing a grey dress on it.

"That could be weeks, months or years." I said. She frowned at me.

"Don't exaggerate!" she said. "He's only going to Rome with _the tracker_ to find a Vampire that's been causing problems." I stood up.

"Why didn't you tell me that before?" I cried.

"You didn't ask!" We stared at each other and then began laughing. I had definitely missed the blond haired vampire before me. She immediately began to tackle me with the comb and hairdryer. Once my hair looked decent again she shoved me into the bathroom and made me put the clothes on. I did so and after twenty minutes of pure boredom i took her with me to wander about the castle.

I had spent most the day in the gardens with Elizabeth; we talked about nothing but Romania and my brother. I knew that if he was still alive he would be outraged with the fact our Father had sent me to the Volturi. Feeling happier I walked up to my room, Elizabeth had left me to go and speak to Aro ages ago. I opened the door only to find the place a mess. The couch was broken and split into two. The bed was all over the room in fragments of wood or splinters, the covers were ripped to shreds. The TV had been smashed and the bookcase was lying flat on the floor. Well at least one thing could be salvaged.

The next noise from me must have scared the whole castle, as I screamed at the sight of my ripped gown covering the floor in large pieces.

"No, no, no, no!" I dropped beside the train; the roses were barely hanging on. Everything was ruined. Beside my leg was a piece of paper, I picked it up and began to read.

_**Okay, what do we think of that!?**_

_**Review please. :) **_


	8. Chapter Eight: Betrayal

_Happy new year everyone!! I know that's a bit late but ah well.  
Oh my gosh! Did anyone see __**Heroes**__ last night??? Anyone??? Well, I must say...Eeeeep!!!  
Well, for those who didn't, you missed out...suckers!!! :)_

_Anyway, I hope you enjoy chapter eight. I'm thankful for all my reviews and all I can say is. PLEAASEEE keep reviewing!! It makes my day...as well as making me update sooner. ;)_

_Oh, yeah, and the thing I haven't put up for a while...  
I don't own Twilight. If I did, characters such as Felix and Demetri would be REAL!!! Only in my head. :(  
_

Chapter Eight: Betrayal

Felix Pov

I had just gotten back from my little unexpected trip to Rome. I was infuriated by the fact I had to leave Anaya half way though _apologising _to her. To add to my fuming Aro and Caius had shouted at me for ripping the English newborn that was causing problems to shreds. If they wanted someone who would fight reasonably they should have assigned Santiago. I was now majorly pissed off but all this was sedated by the most sickening scream, it was even more sickening when I realised it was Anaya who'd screamed.

I turned to Demetri who looked just as worried as me; I knew he saw Anaya like a little sister. They had become close.

"Where is she?" I asked him quickly.

"She's in your room." He said as soon as he opened his eyes. We rushed off and heard Chelsea and Heidi follow. The door to my room was open and I rushed inside only to find everything in shreds or little pieces. As soon as I saw Anaya sobbing on the floor I was by her side in seconds. She was clutching what looked like the train to a wedding dress, her dress, and a piece of paper. I took it from her and read it.

_Everything that happened today is a starter, if Princess Anaya is not given to the Russian Coven it will eventually happen to her. You have six weeks._

I passed the note to Demetri and as he read it I hugged Anaya closer to me.

"I'll go and get Aro." I heard him say. I nodded but didn't look at him. I just kept tight hold of her as she sobbed.

"It's ok Anaya, we can get another dress or we could get the same dress. I'm sure Armando has many in stock." Heidi soothed rubbing her arm. She looked over at Chelsea and mouthed '_can you fix it'_. Chelsea shook her head picking up one of the roses from the train.

"Oh my, what happened here?" I heard someone say. I looked up to see Aro looking around the room with Sulpicia. Caius was on his left with Athenodora behind him. Anaya was looking at the Ancients too. Sulpicia's eyes travelled to Anaya and the train that was still clutched in her hands. She gasped.

"Come here child." Anaya dropped the train and ran into her embrace sobbing with no tears falling. Sulpicia rocked her back and forth. I looked at the Ancients. Caius was now reading the threat.

"Assemble the guard, we go to Russia and bring them back for justice!" he snarled angrily after reading the note. "We'll remind them why we are in charge."

"I'd rather just go to Russia and kill them." I said. A few of the guard members nodded in agreement.

"No." Aro and Caius's mouth were both open but it was Anaya who spoke, I turned to her.

"They're threatening us to give you over to them." I hissed. She hugged me.

"No, you cannot simply go gallivanting off to Russia without any knowledge or experience of who you're fighting." She told me. She then turned to the Ancients. "We must approach this problem another way." Aro nodded in agreement.

"No one leaves the castle, I want guards stationed around the castle and more importantly, Anaya goes nowhere without a guard!"

"My Father died protecting me from them; there must be a reason why he was to do that. Didn't he tell you?" Anaya asked him after a minute.

"Your Father just asked us to take you when he'd died. He didn't give us a reason other than you were special." Aro said.

_I suppose that's all Aro needed to spark his interest. _I thought. I didn't dare voice them though. Sulpicia turned to Chelsea.

"Go to Rome, get a new dress, and pay Armando extra if you need to just get the same dress."

"Chelsea, take Santiago and Afton with you." Aro said. She nodded and left. The Ancients left too and I was left with Anaya, Demetri, Heidi, Jane, Alec and Elizabeth.

"Where are we going to go?" Anaya asked looking around the room. I sighed and hugged her again.

"I don't know."

"Well, it's not as if you need a bed anyway. You can have the floor, I heard it's comfortable." Alec said slyly. I glared at him and Jane his him on the back of the head. Anaya laughed.

"Thanks Alec, but I'd prefer a room."

"There is loads of room's on the east wing." Heidi said. "It's practically inhabited." I sighed.

"It will have to do. Will you get clothes for Anaya and me?" I asked her. She nodded and disappeared.

I walked with Anaya to the east wing. Her face was stone like and her eyes focused on something else.

"What are you thinking?" I asked her. She looked at me and smiled.

"How I'm very lucky to be alive, to be with you." I kissed her and she threw her arms around my neck.

"Would you wait until you get a room!" we both turned to see Heidi. She had a pile of clothes in to bags. She rolled her eyes at us and I opened the door to the room. Everything was very clean despite it hadn't been used. Ok, the TV was gathering a little dust but still, everything seemed to be sparkling new like it had all just come from a catalogue. Heidi put the clothing bags on the bed.

"Enjoy your stay." She said giggling before leaving.

Anaya wondered over to the bookshelf and pulled out a book. She analysed it for a second and then turned to me.

"_War of the worlds_ by _Jeff Wayne_, what's it like?"

"It's a good book." I said taking it from her and putting it back on the shelf. "But I'd rather have your attention turned to me." My lips crashed onto hers and my hands began to unzip her dress without ripping it. It fell to the floor and pooled around her feet. She broke off the kiss and ripped the shirt I was wearing. Then jumping up she put her legs around my waist then kissing me even more passionately. I tried to make it to the bed but...well, maybe another time.

Anaya Pov

I was in Sulpicia's room trying on the dress Chelsea had went out and got. It was the same one, same fit and same perfect. I grinned.

"It's perfect." I told her. "It's like it never got ripped and we didn't have to buy another." She smiled at me.

"Oh I'm glad you are so happy. It's very contagious." She said laughing as I twirled in the dress. "Maybe you should take it off before Felix comes back. He won't be much longer with Aro." I nodded and did as she asked.

Just after I'd put it away Felix did come back, with ties.

"Chelsea said you'd like these." I took in the texture of the gold ties.

"They're fantastic. Take them back to her." He nodded and left.

"Who is the best man?" Sulpicia asked. I smiled.

"I've asked Demetri to be the best man and Aro said he'd walk me down the aisle." I said. She smiled again.

"I remember when I got married to Aro. It was very romantic evening, I'll say that much. Who will take you back to your room?" I laughed.

"Elizabeth is waiting outside." I said she hugged me and I left.

"Hello Princess." Elizabeth said brightly.

"Hello Elizabeth." I said walking down the corridor with her.

"It's been such a long time since we were last together." I nodded my head in agreement. It had been about two weeks since my shared room with Felix was destroyed and every day I was accompanied everywhere I went. I opened the door and invited her in. I put the dress away and I turned to her. She looked a bit shifty.

"Elizabeth, are you ok?" she looked at me.

"I'm sorry Princess." I stared at her in confusion. "They have Johan, you know how much I love him!" she cried. I stepped away from her but she grabbed my hand to knock me out. Only it reversed with my mimicking powers, once again I mimicked her power and got a full dose of her memories from Aro's gift.

I saw her escape with Johan, I saw them get caught. They had Johan in Russia and she knew where I was. All she would need to do is take me back to them. I saw her agreement of trade, Johan for me.

I pulled my hand away from hers and crouched snarling loudly at her. She backed away but I was too quick. I wasn't going to be sadistic like Jane and Alec. I wasn't going to be brutal like my Felix. I wasn't going to me nice like Demetri. I was going to be quick and I was going to leave her no mercy. I did just that as I tore her limb from limb for betraying me. I have no idea what it must have looked like to Felix as he walked in. I didn't care.

"ANAYA!" he shouted at me. He grabbed me around the waist as I shot a lightning bolt at the pieces of Elizabeth. He turned me to him. "What are you doing? She was your friend!" I laughed manically.

"Friend, ha, she betrayed me. She betrayed us. She made a deal with the Russian coven to trade me for Johan. Johan's dead, the Russian coven wouldn't have kept their word!"

"You don't know that." he said softly. Aro appeared at the door. I instantly took his hand. He read my memories and then shook his head.

"She would have been good." He sighed and turned to Felix. "Now we know who did it, we are one step ahead. Dispose of her!" Felix nodded and I watched my old _friend_ burn to ashes, Felix stood with me and even then. Nothing in the world could make me trade my love for him. What Elizabeth had done was the wrong approach.

_Soooo. How was that??  
__**Review please**__!!_

_**Reviewers I have to Praise :P**_

_**Yellowrebel: **__Thankies, I try not to make them too long but I just get lost in it all. Lol_

_**Superdani a.**__**: **__Lmao!! Thank-you, thank-you, thank-you. I can lie and say I made it up in my head but my Mum's a dressmaker so I had help from the numerous wedding gown catalogues she has. Lol_

_**HermioneandMarcus: **__ Let me just say, that would be a very good pairing written correctly. :) Okay!! I've updated. Lol_

_**BillieVolturi: **__Lol, thankies. I'm waiting on edge for you to update btw! *Hint hint* :P _

_**Ewienor:**__ I love the name dudet. ;) Be sure to put some stories up and read the rest of mine!!! :P See you at school. :)___

**BTW!! **_I know my death threat in the story isn't much of a death threat...but it's the best I can do. I'm not a death threat person lol. So please don't flame me if you're that way inclined. _


	9. Chapter Nine: The wedding

_Hello to my lovely readers that __**actually review**__! :)  
__**Now to go completely off the topic;**__  
Have you ever been angry at a guy because he's really pissed you off and then you can't be angry at him anymore because he sends a sweet and slightly depressing letter explaining why he acts like a twat?  
If so, I understand. If not, be flipping glad!!_

Disclaimer!! I don't own Twlight...

Chapter Nine: The Wedding

Felix Pov

There I stood in front of Marcus and beside Demetri at the altar. For the first time in my life I was actually a little nervous. There was no sign of Anaya yet. Neither was there any sign of Chelsea, Heidi and Renata.

"What if she's run?" I asked Demetri. He rolled his eyes and I heard the twins sigh in the front row.

"She's not going to run!" he said a little bit annoyed.

"But..."

"Felix, we had this convocation fifteen minutes ago. She's not going to run; she'll come when she's ready. Once this is all over you'll probably get the best night ever! Now shut up!" Alec snapped.

"Sorry." I muttered. I waited another ten minutes until I saw Sulpicia and Athenodora. Sulpicia wandered over to us and fixed Demetri's wonky tie. The twins sniggered as Demetri threw them dirty looks. They were soon silenced when she re-did Alec's tie and Jane's bow. It was mine and Demetri's turn to snigger now. I knew Sulpicia was nervous, not as nervous as me. But I knew she wanted this whole event to go well. A piano piece began to play and I looked over at Corin playing the piano. Demetri nudged me and I looked to the stairs to see Anaya being lead by Aro.

Stunning and beautiful were the only words I could compare her to at the moment, because she was stunning and beautiful. Her chocolate brown hair was half pulled up her curls cascading just above her waist. Her dress hugged her nicely and the train followed swiftly behind her. Her sparkling red eyes were on me. I looked her over one more time and then gave her a smile. She stood beside me.

"You look...wow!" I told her. She giggled and we turned to Marcus.

"Dearly beloved we are gathered here today to witness the marriage of Princess Anaya Lazarovici and Felix Volturi. If there are any objections to why these two should not join in matrimony please speak now." The room was silent. "We will now here to vows."

"Felix, you've helped me, comforted me and loved me. Today I give myself to you in marriage. I promise to always be by your side in the good times and bad. I will follow you forever. I will never leave your side no matter how difficult things seem. I promise my love for you will never diminish." Anaya said softly. I smiled.

"Anaya, i ask you today in marriage to be my wife, friend and partner in life. I will cherish you and love you more and more each day. I promise to be there for you when things are difficult. I promise I will love you for eternity. Never shall I give up on you and never shall I cheat you of your love. I offer my hand, my life and my dead heart." She chuckled at me. "I too promise my love for you will never diminish."

"Will the best man bring the ring?" Marcus asked. Demetri gave the ring to me and I slipped it onto Anaya's finger. She smiled at me again. I turned to Marcus grinning at him. He shook his head. "Yes Felix, you may kiss her now." I didn't give her a chance to smile, giggle or speak as my lips crashed perfectly onto hers. She smiled into it breaking the kiss when loud music filled the room.

After she pulled me over to dance with her planting little kisses on my lips as we swayed to the music. We danced for what felt like hours. I never took my eyes off her. She was beautiful. I kissed her again and then looked around me. The place was empty, it was just us dancing. She saw this too and chuckled.

"So much for being a good host," She mumbled. I snorted and kissed the top of her head. "There could be a war going on and we wouldn't have noticed!" she said. I chuckled.

"It doesn't matter." I took her hand and we slowly walked back to our room. I opened the door and closed it after she entered the room. I turned around only to be grabbed and shoved against the wall by my wife. She was smirking at me. She ripped off the tie, the waist coat, and jacket and then unbuttoned the shirt. Running her hands over my chest she kissed me passionately. My hands found her waist and the fabric. Gripping it tightly I ripped it from her easily. She broke the kiss and gasped at the second dress in shreds around her.

"Chelsea's going to murder you!" she cried. I pulled her to me.

"I already gave Chelsea the money." I said smirking at her. She giggled and my lips crashed onto hers. She jumped up, securing her legs around my waist, deepening the kiss.

I hit the floor as I swore to myself I'd make it to the bed next time.

Anaya Pov

There was a light knock on the door and I stopped kissing my husband. Detangling myself from the sheets I quickly pulled on a blue dress and picked up the remainders of my gown and Felix's suit. There was another knock on the door and I opened it to reveal Demetri. I glared at him as he stifled a laugh.

"Hello Demetri, what is it?" I asked politely. He was about to speak when Felix interrupted him.

"Go away, I was having fun!" I looked down embarrassed when Demetri burst out laughing.

"Aro would like to see the both of you at One." He told me after sobering. I thanked him and shut the door. Looking at the clock I noticed it was half twelve. I turned to my husband.

"Get dressed!" I told him.

"Why!" he whined. "We still have half an hour." He wiggled his eyebrows and giggled. Moving over to him I kissed him.

"Get dressed." I said again cutting the kiss short. He sighed and got up. I looked away knowing if I was still human I'd be blushing. He noticed this and chuckled. I there a glare at him once he'd put his pants on.

As soon as we were ready we made our way to wherever Aro was, walking slowly. His arm was around my waist as we entered the room. I saw Aro talking with two men, obviously Vampires. The two males were both tall and had every aspect of a vampire, except their eyes were golden. One had blond hair and the other bronze. I noticed the rest of their coven stood close to them. I looked at Felix who had a confused expression on his face. Did he know these people?

"Ah. Anaya and Felix. Welcome." I turned back and smiled at Aro.

"Good afternoon, Aro." I greeted politely. Aro smiled at me and walked towards me beckoning the two men to follow. Hesitantly they did.

"Carlisle, I would like you to meet Princess Anaya Lazarovici. She is last of the Romanian royalty and newly wedded to Felix here." The blond male named Carlisle held out his hand. I shook it forgetting Aro's ability. After I got a full dose of his memories I pulled away quickly.

"Hello Princess, meet my son, Edward." He said unfazed by what had just happened. The bronze held out his hand. I shook it and I mimicked his power, also receiving a full dose of his memories. I winced and pulled away but Edward looked nothing but amused.

"That's a very handy ability to have." He told me. "Just one touch and you're able to mimic other's powers." I grimaced and looked away having been caught.

"You didn't tell me they were special too." I muttered to Aro. He smiled at me though did not apologise. My anger rose when I realised it was what he wanted me to do.

_Right, I go nowhere without gloves! _I told myself. _I will not be used!_

_You will be used weather you like it or not. _I heard Edward say in my head. I looked at him in confusion.

_How is he doing that?_ He answered my question.

_You took my ability. I am able to read minds, allot like Aro, except I don't need physical contact and I don't know everything about them, only what their thinking at the time. You've taken that too and now you'll have both of those powers. Aro will see you as a crown jewel. _I narrowed my eyes at his first comment. I knew when I first got a dose from Aro's memories that I was going to be a _Crown Jewel. _I knew this was more so the reason he was very protective of me.

After hearing Aro rattle on to his guests about me I switched off thinking only about Felix. He wasn't really listening either and was playing with a lock of my hair.

_God she's so beautiful. _I heard him say for what felt like the millionth time that day. It made me feel great and I had decided a long time ago that Edward's ability definitely had perks to it. I could already tell by now that Felix had forgotten I had acquired it, which is what made it even more amusing. I found it sweet how he would go on about how pretty I look and would kill Santiago if he looked at me one more time.

I finally came back to the present when a blond woman in the Cullen coven sighed impatiently. She was stunning, I would admit that. But then again, weren't all Vampire's stunning? She had long blond hair and the figure of a supermodel, her name was Rosalie. I got this from Edward and Carlisle's memories. My eye's travelled to the male who had his arms wrapped around her waist. He was a lot like Felix, muscular and tall, Emmet.

My eyes moved on the next Cullen, she was short, her hair was black and reminded me allot like a fairy or pixie, Alice. I looked at the male beside her; he was tall and lean, like Demetri and had blond hair. He looked as though he was related to the blond girl, Jasper. My eyes moved to a woman who stood closer to Carlisle but so she was near the other members of her coven. She had long wavy caramel coloured hair and golden coloured eyes like the rest of her family, Esme.

A woman with long dark brown hair stood behind Edward, her name was Bella. A girl, who looked to be the same age as Alec and Jane, stood behind her. Her name was Renesemee. She held Bella's hand tightly. I took in her appearance. Her hair was curly bronze the same as Edwards and her eyes were chocolate brown. She looked a lot like Bella. She looked as pale as a vampire, but blood flowed through her veins. I didn't understand and looked forward to quizzing Felix later.

I stopped studying them when Felix shouted at Aro.

"NO! SHE'S NOT GOING!" I looked at my husband. Panic, anger and fear was all mixed into one on his face. He gripped me and pulled me to him, hissing at anyone who dared approach.

"What, what is it?" I asked him quickly.

"They want you to leave with the Cullen's; they think you'll be safer with them." He spat out glaring at the Ancients. I clung to him.

I couldn't leave now.

_Please, please, PLEASE review! They really make my day when I'm at school!! :)  
I may update at the weekend or sooner, depending on weather a stupid...flirty...Scottish...idiot knows how to say __**yes**__.  
Hehehe._

_Also I have been wondering if it would be a good idea to do an Alec story...tell me Whatcha think. =P =) _


	10. Chapter Ten: Leaving

Chapter Ten: Leaving 

Anaya Pov

I looked at my husband again for the fifth time in five minutes. Since his outburst Aro had sent us away so I could calm him down and get him used to the idea that I _will _be going. That decision was made for me. I had no choice but to do what I was told.

I didn't want to go. I didn't want to leave. But I'd finally realised that it might be better for me until the Russian Coven are no more. Though, I couldn't help wonder how long that would take. I looked at Felix again for the sixth time and I tried again.

"Felix, I have to go." I told him softly. He snarled loudly. "Aro's right, I need to go. I need to do this. I won't be safe here." He looked up at me from the floor hurt obvious in his eyes.

"I don't want you to go!" he told me. "I want you to be here with me. I'm not going to let you out of my sight. Anaya, I love you. I can't let you just disappear from my life like this. This is the Ancients testing my loyalty by separating me from you." I knew he spoke more of Aro and Caius than Marcus. I sat beside him slipping my hands around his torso. After a couple of minutes I began sobbing, unable to take it anymore. His hands immediately wrapped around me.

"I'm sorry. I know you love me too. I just don't want you to leave for my own selfish reasons." He said rocking me back and forth. "What am I supposed to do with no sex for god knows how many months they decide to keep you there?" I looked up at him giggling slightly. He grinned down at me, obviously trying to cheer me up. Well it was definitely working. "God help Aro if you come back with golden eyes." He told me. I giggled again and then my curiosity sprung in me.

"Why do they have golden eyes?" I asked. He chuckled.

"I've been waiting for you to ask that for ages. They live of animal blood."

"Animal blood, really? I didn't realise there was another alternative." I murmured.

"I hear it doesn't satisfy you enough, but the Cullen's see themselves as a family more than a coven. They like to go to school and stuff." He explained. Would they accept me into this family of theirs?

We sat in silence as he stroked my hair. When the door opened we looked up to see Demetri, Chelsea, Heidi and Renata. I flew into their open arms and was surrounded by them immediately. We stayed like this for what felt like forever, only when Felix gave a small cough did they free me.

"Can I have my wife back now?" he asked jokingly. I kissed him roughly and told him to shut up. When Jane finally came to tell me I was about to leave he kissed me one last time and escorted me to the front of the castle. In my hands were my things from Romania, my sword ECT. I pulled on my leather gloves as we ran through the tunnels.

The black pixie haired girl suddenly flitted to my side and held out her hand.

"Hello Anaya, I'm Alice. We're going to be good friends." She said all too confidently. _We are? _I thought to myself. Of course, Edward, the bronze from before, heard this and chuckled.

"I apologise for Alice, she has precognition." I smiled at the pixie vampire and shook her hand. She took note of my gloves and wondered off, bringing back the tall blond Vampire.

"This is Jasper." She told me. Jasper smiled at me and held out his hand, I shook it.

"Nice to meet you," I said. I was then next introduced to Emmet, the big one like Felix who seemed to have no personal bubble when giving me a tight welcoming hug. I heard Felix growl and I hit him lightly. His wife, Rosalie, was quite the opposite. It was slightly obvious she didn't want to be here, though she greeted me all the same.

I met Edwards mate next, Bella, she was really nice and her daughter Renesemee, after she touched my face with her hand my power mimicked her own. She showed me everything. How she was born, her best friend, her family even I was suddenly added into her collection. My face broke out into a grin when she showed me all the time's she'd had to play dress up for Alice.

"Amazing," I told her mother. Bella smiled and hugged Renesemee.

"She certainly is."

"Well, are you ready Anaya?" Carlisle asked me. His wife was by his side smiling at me. I nodded hesitantly and turned to Felix. I could see him trying to restrain himself from picking me up then and running away with me. I hugged him though he didn't put his arms around me.

"It's for the best." I whispered to him. His strong arms soon wrapped themselves around my waist pulling me closer to him as much as possible.

"I'll miss you." he told me. I kissed him one last time before I started sobbing again. He dove into it and we both forgot about the people around us. I broke it off before he forgot completely and walked over the Cullen's. I waved to him one last time before he was out of view.

I sat by myself while we were on the plane to America. I sat their thinking about none other than Felix. I wanted him with me, I wanted his random comments about how beautiful I was, even thought it really annoyed me. I wanted to hear him growl which basically told everyone in a mile I was his and no other. I wanted to tell him how much I loved him. I wanted to jump out the plane and run all the way back to his arms.

I must have thought like this forever because when we finally landed we had arrived in Port Angeles.

"You're going to like it in Forks, Anaya." Alice told me holding a car door open for me. I smiled slightly not daring to contradict her.

"If you say so Alice," I said softly getting in. She gave me a sad look and then shut the door. Renesemee slid in next to me followed by Bella. I thought of nothing and spoke to no one as Edward had the car speeding along the roads. I knew he was driving fast but I took no notice. I really didn't care. We got to the house and I looked at myself in the mirror in the bathroom. My brown hair was tumbling in curls and my eyes were black, being around the humans on the flight must have made me hungry, I didn't notice it though. I left the bathroom and got to the bottom step before Alice came bounding up to me. She grasped my arm pulling me towards the door.

"C'mon Anaya, we'll take you hunting. Would you like to try our lifestyle or stick to your own?"

"Yours I guess." I said. She nodded having already seen my decision and pulled me towards the surrounding woods. I barely saw Jasper, Edward and Carlisle follow.

We stopped in a smallish clearing watching a deer. It certainly didn't smell appetizing but if I was to live like this, for what might be the rest of my life, I had to do it. I crouched watching the deer and then pounced sinking my teeth into its neck as quickly as possible. Its warm blood pooled into my mouth and I swallowed it. It was definitely not like human blood, it was a little salty where the human blood would just taste delicious. It wasn't disgusting though, I could get used to it.

I searched for another and quickly pounced on that too. I finished and waited for the others. We ran back to the house and Alice pulled me up stairs.

"This will be your bedroom while you're here." She said as I took of my gloves. "It used to be Edward's but he, Bella and Renesemee live in a cottage not far from here. We can go shopping tomorrow to get you some clothes." I smiled and thanked her as she left. I looked around the room. It was open and fairly nice, but it wasn't home. I saw my bag and sword in the corner; I picked it up and sat on the couch. I drew the blade slowly and held it in front of me. Dangling around the handle was a werewolf tooth on a silver chain. I slid it off and it fell into my palm. I noticed writing etched into it and turned it round to read it.

_In memory of Alexander Lazarovici_

The necklace slipped from my hand to the floor as silent sobs emitted from me. I knew it was Felix who had done that for me. He was the only one I ever mentioned my brother to. A pair of fragile yet strong arms pulled me into a hug. I realised it was Bella. My arms hugged her back as I sobbed into her shoulder, careful not to touch her skin.

"It's ok." She cooed. "You'll see him again soon. I don't know Felix that well, but I know he misses you as much as you miss him."

"It's not that." I said. She released me from her grip and I picked up the necklace. I gave it to her and she looked at it. It took her several seconds to register what it was.

"Is that a werewolf tooth?" she asked disbelievingly. I nodded and then pointed to the encryption.

"In memory of Alexander Lazarovici," She muttered. Looking at me she rubbed my shoulder. "I'm guessing he was your brother. How did he die?"

"He was killed by a werewolf three days before my transformation. My father didn't tell me he'd died. I found out from the maids. After my transformation I began to hunt them down, mostly for revenge. Alexander taught me to wield a sword when I was ten, but my accuracy and position was never brilliant. He would always tease me about it." I smiled slightly. "I miss him so much. I miss my father, he wasn't brilliant at fathering but he was the only one I had and to add to that I seem to miss Felix even more every minute."

"I know what you mean." Bella said softly. I looked at her.

"You do?" she nodded.

"Our family may seem happy now but it wasn't when I was human. I came to Forks when I was seventeen. My Mom and my step-father, Phil, were travelling around for a bit. I went to stay with my Dad in Forks. I met Edward and we soon fell in love. We were together and happy for a while until a tracker caught my scent. The Cullen's tried to hide me and well...lets' just say I got my leg broken. Then on my eighteenth birthday Jasper tried to kill me because I cut my finger, he wasn't good at holding the thirst back then. Edward told me he didn't love me and he and his family left."

"What!" I said slightly shocked. My face must have looked how I felt because she began to reassure me.

"No, it's not what you think. He left thinking he'd be protecting me. Anyway after a few months of depression I got my act together and I became friends with a shape shifter. He helped me a lot, one day I was with him down in La Push and his friends were cliff diving. While he went somewhere I was stupid and threw myself off the cliff. Of course Alice got the vision and Rosalie told Edward. Edward thought I was dead and went to the Volturi to ask them to kill him. They told him no, he was too precious to die." I smiled slightly; yes I could almost see Aro saying that. As much as I liked him his quest for power unsettled me slightly. Bella noticed I wasn't listening to her and she touched my hand. It only took that second for me to mimic her speciality and see everything she was trying to tell me. After I saw the Volturi finding excuses to kill her child, I pulled away and stood up.

"Anaya, are you ok?" I slowly turned back to her and nodded.

"Aro has some nerve!" I hissed. Knowing what I had seen in her memories she frowned and nodded.

"How did you see into my head? You may have Aro's power but not even he can do that. The only person that can is Renesemee." Her eyes widened slightly in realization.

"Whatever other ability she harbours I must have copied too." I said.

"You know, it wasn't just Aro who asked us to take you. The whole guard were practically begging. I think Caius must even have a soft spot for you. He's the one who contacted Carlisle." I grinned.

"Athenodora will love to hear her husband's going soft. She won't stop teasing him for days. Maybe its better I don't tell her." I said thoughtfully. Bella giggled and placed the werewolf necklace around my neck. There was a loud shout from downstairs and then someone was running up the stairs. We watched the door until Emmet opened it with a huge grin on his face.

"Alice says the forecast for tonight is one-hundred percent baseball, you up for it?" Bella grinned manically.

"You're on Emmet." She said. He ran off shouting 'Jasper, five-hundred bucks my team wins.' I giggled and Bella turned to me.

"You on for a game of Baseball?" she asked. I nodded.

"Ok, but I don't know how to play." I told her. She giggled and took me downstairs for the boys to explain. Maybe staying here wouldn't be so bad, like Bella had said. It's not as if I won't see Felix again.

**Soooo, what do people think? Review please. **

**I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while. I start my GCSE's at the end of May, so it's been a hectic time and I'm rushing to get the coursework in. But alas, its Easter term and I have updated. There may be another update but I'm not too sure. Depending on if somewhere in the never ending revision I get time to update. Thanks again for the reviews. **


	11. Chapter Eleven: Missing Felix

Chapter Eleven: Missing Felix

Anaya Pov

I laughed as I smacked the ball high into the air that Alice had thrown seconds before. Emmet had _baggsied_ me for his team before I'd even got down the stairs. I was running towards fourth base before I saw Edward out the corner of my eye. He was running fast but too far away to catch me up. Showing off I back flipped onto the base in victory.

"You'd better get your team's act together." Emmet said tauntingly at Jasper. "I can smell my five-hundred bucks from here."

"You've not won yet, Emmet. So stop getting your hopes up." Alice said smirking slightly. There was a slight twinkle in her eye and her smile dropped to a frown. "Jacob's coming." She told us. We all waited for this Jacob person and soon from the trees emerged two males both human, one shorter than the other. Despite them being human I didn't find myself running towards them sinking my teeth into their necks like a child that's had too much sugar. In fact they smelt like rotten eggs a familiar smell that I couldn't quite place.

"Hey guys." The shorter male said with his happy grin.

"Hello Seth, Jacob." Edward greeted. Renesemee ran over to the taller named Jacob. He hugged her and she kissed him lightly on the cheek blushing slightly.

"Hey Nessie," He said fondly. He looked at the others and then noticed me. His eyebrows rose. "I see you have a new addition. Are you sure Nessie's safe? Is she under control?" Edward was about to reply but I got there quicker.

"I'm more than under control of my thirst. I was taught to control it by several members of the guard plus Aro and Caius themselves!" I snapped my Romanian accent thick with anger. He began shaking and Bella hissed standing protectively in front of me while Edward grabbed Renesemee.

"I told you about Anaya over the phone. She's one of us now Jacob, the Volturi asked us to take her in. She's being hunted by the Russian coven that's rising in power. Do I need to re mention she's a Romanian Princess?" Bella warned. Jacob shook his head and looked at me.

"I'm sorry, I over reacted. Will you forgive me?" I nodded stepping forward to his outstretched hand. I shook it and he grinned. "So, whose team are we on?"

"What! You want to play?" Bella asked staring at them as though they'd lost it.

"Aww, c'mon Bells, afraid of a little competition?" Jacob taunted. Bella scowled at him.

"Jacob you can't play as a human, we'd outrun you." Edward said.

"What are you going to do? Hold the bat in your mouth?" Bella asked. Jacob and Seth looked at each other and then grinned.

"Great idea Bells, thanks." Jacob said. They both ran off into the woods and soon returning were two great big wolves. One a russet colour the other sandy. I crouched slightly and then straightened when I realised the Cullen's looked so relaxed and it wasn't full moon. Then it dawned on me, it was Jacob and Seth.

"I don't understand." I said my uncertainty clear. Carlisle chuckled.

"They're shape shifters. Their tribe took the form of the wolf many years ago."

_Edward, give me a bat! _Jacob said impatiently. _We're not that fantastic._ Edward sighed and I laughed.

"No but certainly different," I said to him. He looked at me and then rolled his eyes.

_Great, another mind reader _I grinned as Edward held out the bat. He took it from him and padded over to stand just in front of Alice. Jasper's team, plus Seth, got into their positions around the field. I was taken by surprise when Jacob managed to hit a home run.

Finally Emmet's team had won and we were back in the house watching a movie Renesemee wanted to see. I watched curiously as Jacob and Seth stuffed them with Esme's food. The movie was long over now and only I was downstairs, left with Jacob and Seth who were asleep on the floor. Edward and Bella had taken Renesemee to their cottage when she'd fallen asleep. Rose and Emmet had disappeared by the first twenty minutes. Alice, Jasper and Esme had watched the film with me and then also disappeared. Carlisle was in his study. I left them quietly in peace and went back to my room. I sat on the couch holding onto the wolf tooth.

It had been nearly five months since the Cullen's took me into hiding. Every day I missed Felix and everyday it got worse. Now after five months not a phone call or a single letter had arrived from Volterra to see if I was ok. I'd given up hope of him ever contacting me again, given up hope of his love for me. I knew I'd mostly be a wreck if it wasn't for Alice, Bella and Rosalie, distracting me from even thinking about him.

_Had I finally become to hate him too?_ I asked myself. The answer was no.

I still loved Felix with all my heart that it hurt, not seeing him. Not touching him. Not hearing his growl to tell people I was his. I stood in front of the mirror Alice had ordered me to sit in front of. My hair was slightly messy and my eyes dark. I sighed. All this moping around, I'll be dead soon. I stood up not wanting to see my reflection any longer, only to be sat back down again by Alice. She glared at me and began brushing my hair. I could see her frustration at me. I'd be frustrated at me if I had any sense left in me. Would it be easier if I were to end her frustration, to end my pain? I didn't get to think on it anymore when she threw the brush to the floor and hissed.

"Don't think about killing yourself!" she said sharply. "Don't you dare, give yourself into the Russian coven. Alexander wouldn't want that and what would Felix do without you?" my anger rose inside me like a spring being released.

"He doesn't care!" I shouted.

"What makes you think that?" she asked.

"He would have sent me a letter. He would have phoned. It's been five months Alice. Five long bloody months and nothing, not one word." I stormed out when she didn't say anything. I'd apologise later but now I needed space.

I took off through the forest trees flying past me. I located the nearest animal and pounced. I broke its neck easily and drank. I threw it down angrily and searched for another. I'd taken three more before my thirst was fully quenched. Climbing a tree with ease I sat on a sturdy branch and looked out into the forest. It was silent. I sat there for hours on end only looking down to the floor when I saw the top of Esme's head. She was looking around, possibly for me.

"I'm up here." I mumbled knowing full well she would hear. She was sitting beside me in seconds.

"What's wrong Anaya, I hate to see you so upset." I didn't say anything and she sighed. "Is this about Felix?"

"Didn't Alice tell you anything?" I asked my voice sounding a little like Marcus's.

"No, she didn't. She just said you needed someone to talk to." I nodded.

"I guess she was right, you were right. This is about Felix. Not one phone call or letter." Esme hugged me.

"Maybe he's just busy." I didn't say anything. "Look, we're going to take Renesemee to First Beach. How about you come with us?" I looked at her and nodded.

I ran behind the Cullen's while we made our way to La Push. Renesemee had decided she wanted to race against Jacob and Edward. As soon as we crossed the treaty line, as Jacob calls it, a big sandy wolf and a smaller grey joined the race, Seth and Leah. Edward won in the end. He was faster than us all and it was really no big surprise. It was a cloudy day with a bit of sun that would break through the clouds and then disappear again. It seemed to only be our family and the wolves on the beach today. I helped Nessie, yes her nickname had rested in my vocabulary too, build her sandcastle. I had based it on my own castle back home in Romania. She looked around the beach finding a stick and brought it back to the two foot castle. She popped it on the top and clapped.

"Castle Nessie!" she shouted happily. I grinned.

"What happened to the moat?" Jacob said looking at it. "Castles need moats."

_No, don't make me do castles anymore! _I begged to no one but myself. Edward had heard though and chuckled.

_You had better get yourself out of this mess or she'll make you build a moat. _He told me.

"My castle didn't have a moat and the Volturi don't have a moat either." I said matter of factly then glaring at Jacob. Jacob chuckled slightly under my glare.

"Yeah, maybe you're right. It can do without a moat."

"No! Castle Nessie needs a moat!" Nessie said happily. I rolled my eyes and gave Jacob a look that said _this is your fault. _He grinned mischievously.

"And how would Queen Nessie like her moat." He asked in the best English accent he could muster. It wasn't that good as Edward laughed at him.

"BIG!" Nessie shouted. I glared at Jacob.

"You can do it." I told him walking away. I smiled to myself as Nessie started giving him instructions. Just as I sat down next to Bella, Alice came running towards us from the woods with Jasper behind her. I took in notice of her slightly wrinkled shirt and took a guess at what they were doing.

"We need to go home." She said quickly jumping up and down in excitement.

"Why?" Bella asked.

"Well...well I can't say." She said excitedly. I looked into her mind only to find she was singing some random song.

"Alice!" Edward and I said in union. He must have thought the same thing.

"I can't tell you, you'll just have to wait, especially you Anaya." She said grabbing my hand and pulling me along with her.

_Ughh, I hate secrets!!_

**Happy easter my lovely readers!! :)  
I decided to update while munching on a Cadbury's Creme Egg. :P How'd you all like the chapter?! Remember, review pleaassee.**

**Thankies...Evaa**


	12. Chapter Twelve: Alice's Mistake

Chapter Twelve: Alice's Mistake

Anaya Pov

Alice dragged me to her room and sat me down in front of her mirror. Exactly where I'd been hours before when I'd shouted at her. She busied herself on my hair exaggerating my curls with the curling irons and putting little amounts of makeup on my face. She put on a little bit of eyeliner which made my golden eyes stand out. I smiled slightly. This was a good thing but what in the name of god had she seen? It was then when it dawned on me.

Had she seen Felix finally coming to see me? No, no she couldn't have. He didn't care.

While I was still in my thoughts she yanked me away from the vanity mirror and tossed some clothes at me. After several outfits later she'd finally decided on a light blue dress and a black cardigan with matching pumps. She then placed an Alice headband in my hair and tugged me down stairs where I waited reading a book for hours.

Alice paced back and forth. I could feel her nerves from Jasper's power. He sat opposite me while she paced. The other Cullen's were somewhere in the house. Alice looked over at Jasper and then she ran out the door. I was about to go after her but Jasper was already behind her so I thought to leave her to him.

Bella, Edward, Nessie and Jacob returned from their hunting trip not long after Alice and Jasper had left. Bella looked over at me and muttered Alice's name, like she'd been through it all before. I didn't doubt that thought. Bella's hate for shopping was obvious, even as a human I could see her being used by Alice for dress up.

"Wow, Anaya, you look so pretty." Nessie said. I smiled at her.

"Thank-you," I said to her.

"Yeah, why are you all dolled up?" Jacob asked.

"Alice, she..." he interrupted me putting his hand up.

"Say no more." I smiled. Was there really nothing wrong? Did Alice just want to use me as a doll for the past hour and a half?

I waited for another hour before Alice and Jasper finally came back. She looked ashamed yet angry. Was she angry at herself or me?

"I'm sorry Alice, for whatever I've done or said." I said looking at the floor. She looked at me then sat by my side.

"No, no, Anaya. You haven't done anything wrong." I looked at her. "It's your stupid bloody husband!" she snapped this last sentence in frustration.

"What?" I asked shocked.

"Felix, he was in Chicago with Demetri and he was going to come and see you once he'd finished with the problem their but he's decided to go back." She said angrily. "All my hard work _gone_ because he won't see it!" I hardly heard this bit. All I could think about was Felix.

He was coming to see me and then he changed his mind. I felt angry, upset and annoyed at him. I felt a wave of calm come over me from Jasper but I didn't want it. I wanted to feel angry and upset at him. Standing up I stormed off to my room. I slammed the door behind me like a teenager not getting her way, to let them know I didn't want to talk, and lay down on the couch. I brought my knees to my chest and sobbed.

It was Monday morning. I'd stopped sobbing hours ago and now I just lay on the couch doing nothing but staring at the wall opposite. God I was in a really bad state. It was unbelievable. There was a knock on my door and it opened. Someone came in but I didn't look up. Only when Carlisle's shoes were right in front of me did I sit up. He sat beside me and sighed.

"I heard about what happened." he said softly. I shook my head.

"I was stupid to get my hopes up and when he changed his decision to go home. I guess it finally got to me, not that it hasn't been getting to me for a while though." he smiled slightly.

"He'll come eventually, he'll realise he's being stupid. But, for now how about we take your mind of him, so you won't look as dead as you're supposed to be." He said chuckling. I smiled.

"How do you suppose I do that?" I asked.

"It's been five months now Anaya, you're free to go out the house to school, if you wish." I thought about it for a second and then nodded. It would give me something else to think about.

"Ok, I'll go." I said lightly.

"Good, I'll phone the school later and tell them they have another Cullen to put up with." He chuckled. "We get a lot of complaints, mostly about disruptions in class." I smiled. He gave me a fatherly hug and then went from the room, leaving me to myself. Maybe school wouldn't be bad...

_Maybe school wouldn't be bad._

How _wrong_ I was, it was torcher! How did Jasper cope? All the blood! It was practically whispering to me around the room. Saying, _come and get me, you know you want to_. So much I wanted to. I wasn't ready for this. But I had to be strong.

I sat at the lunch table between Alice and Bella, trying not to breath. I could hear my family's thoughts wondering if I was okay. Well, no. I bloody wasn't. I could go for the blond girl in the corner any second. But I couldn't do that. I couldn't disappoint my family. I could almost see Carlisle and Esme's faces full of shame. I couldn't even bear to think of that anymore and I forced myself to remember a human memory.

I was five, it was my birthday. Alexander and Valdir sat with me while I opened my presents, my first dagger from my father and a charm bracelet from Alexander.

I suddenly felt sad, Alexander and Valdir were now gone, nothing more than a mere memory. Thinking of my past caused a hand to suddenly squeeze my own. I looked up and saw Edward. He smiled at me sincerely and I smiled to let him know I was ok. Edward let go of my hand, shaking his head as Alice gasped.

"What?" I asked not even bothering to use Edward's power to see what she'd seen. She grinned at me.

"Shopping, this weekend, the sales are on." Bella moved her tray and let her head thump on the table. I giggled and patted her lightly on the shoulder.

"Who's that new girl with the Cullen's?" someone asked. I turned my head slightly to see a girl with bleached blond hair. My throat burned again so I looked back at my untouched food. The other's not noticing she spoke.

"I don't know her name." Another said. "But she looks just the same as them, a complete freak." The girls giggled and I looked away.

"Ooooh, I know it. It's something like Annie." Her friend said. Rosalie snorted and the others giggled silently. It turned out they were listening. I stood up with Alice and Jasper and put my tray away. I saw Rose strut over to the tabled and watch their boyfriend's just stare at her in amazement. This got a few glares from the other girls that she wasn't talking to.

"Actually, her name is Anaya and I will pretend I didn't hear your little innuendo on my family erlier." Rose gave them a wink and walked over to me. I heard the boys sigh at Rose and we burst out laughing in the corridor.

I sat next to Alice through Calculus, my last class of the day, staring at the board. I had finished all the work our teacher had set and was secretly listening to my I pod. I was about to change the song when I heard someone's thought's drift through my head. I had yet to properly control Edward's gift.

_Right, pull yourself together Jimmy. You've been crushing on her since she started and to find out she's already dating. You can intercept that. You can show her you're better than Cullen. I am better than Cullen. I bet he doesn't even treat her right. I'd treat her right. _Jimmy sighed. _She's so pretty and I know she'd look good naked..._

By now Edward had slammed his fist down on the desk looking murderously at Jimmy who was paying no attention, still dreaming about Bella. I 'turned off' Edward's ability and then Alice sniggered. She'd obviously seen what I'd heard.I laughed hiding it with a cough after Edward apologised to Mrs Winters. The bell rang and we walked gracefully to the parking lot.

"What was that about?" Bella said rounding on Edward as we entered the corridor. He sent a look over to me.

_Help me _

I chuckled and spoke.

"Jimmy was going to ask you out, Bells." I said using Jacob's nickname for her. She sighed and took hold of his hand.

"There's no need to get upset, it's just a date and it's not as if I'd say yes!"

"Actually he was planning to ask you for more than movies and dinner." Alice said. Edward frowned at her and Bella pulled a disgusted look.

"That's what I thought." Edward mumbled. Alice and I laughed and we all got into her Porsche. It took her less than fifteen minutes to drive us home and as I got out the car as the smell of rotten eggs wafted over me. I wrinkled my nose.

"Jacob's here then." I stated, seeing him seconds later. Bella giggled and hugged Jacob.

I saw Renesemee, Bella and Edward's biological daughter, drawing and I sat down next to her. I looked at the drawing and saw our family. Nessie and Jacob were at the front, sitting on the floor, then Edward and Bella behind them. Behind Edward and Bella I stood with Alice and Jasper on my right and Emmet and Rosalie on my left. Carlisle and Esme were stood behind us.

"See there you are Anaya." She said pointing at me. She flipped the page, tore it of the pad and presented a drawing of _me_. "I drew this personally for you too." I smiled and hugged her tightly murmuring a thank-you. She gave me a dazzling smile and skipped off to Edward to show her drawing of the family. I felt someone behind me and looked around to see Jacob. He was looking at the drawing in my hands.

"She spent hours on that." I smiled again.

"It looks exactly like me." I said amazed. He sat down next to me. Rosalie sat down opposite us and began reading her magazine. I saw Jacob grinning and immediately knew what he was about to do.

"Hey Rosalie, I have another joke for you." Rose looked up from the _Vogue_ magazine. "Why did the Blond stare at the can of frozen orange juice for two hours?"

"I don't want to hear it Mutt!" she snapped. This caused Jacob's grin to widen.

"Because the, can said _Concentrate _on it!" I looked away trying not to laugh, though poor Emmet couldn't quite contain it. Rose got up and left the room.

"Babe, it's only a joke." He said running after her. I turned to Jake.

"You shouldn't be so nasty." His eyebrows rose.

"You were laughing too!" he accused. I chuckled.

"I nearly laughed. Nearly." he rolled his eyes and turned to see Alice jumping around excitedly.

"You're on!" Edward suddenly said. I stared at them confused like hell, forgetting about Edward's gift _again_. Esme noticed my expression and chuckled. She turned to Edward.

"I'm guessing it's a baseball game." She said. I grinned and Emmet suddenly appeared by us. Rose was at the top of the stairs, smiling slightly.

"Baseball?" he asked. I nodded still grinning. He grinned to and high-5ed me.

"Jasper, your team verses mine." Jasper smirked and nodded.

"$350" he said. Emmet grinned and nodded. "And this time I get Anaya." Emmet's grin faded and I left the room before they involved me in their argument.

_**Hey happy readers. **_

_**I'm so very, very sorry I haven't updated as soon as I hoped. I have three reasons ready for you**__**. **_

_**My laptop's been broken. **_

_**Every story I had on my laptop's been on my memory stick, which has decided to break. My luck, honestly, I think I broke a mirror. And it was all on the usb because I had no laptop (which thankfully is working again). **_

_**I've just realised that the half a tree work load of Physics past papers my teacher has given us had to be completed as she wants to check them. -_- So not happy about that. **_

_**I hope you enjoyed this chapter and because I'm nice I've done a double whammy and uploaded the next chapter too. :) **_

_**Reviews please. They help me through these trying times. lol**_


	13. Chapter Thirteen: Unexpected Visitors

Chapter Thirteen: Unexpected Visitors

Alice Pov

It was Emmet's team against Jasper's. Emmet had Rosalie, Edward and Bella while Jasper had me, Anaya and Carlisle. I laughed as Carlisle and Jasper bashed into each other. Carlisle threw the ball back to me. But it was too late, Bella was already in. I looked at Jacob, Seth and Renesemee who were cheering on the separate teams. They were sitting on the far side of the field so they wouldn't interrupt my visions. I threw the ball again and Emmet hit it. It went shooting of into the trees with Anaya not far behind. I smiled and my vision hit me. I gasped and Jasper was beside me in seconds.

_I saw Anaya searching for the ball, only to come face to face with someone I didn't know. They gave her the ball..._

The vision ended early and I didn't get to see if she would make it back. The game had stopped and I realised Anaya wasn't there. I tried to look again but I couldn't. Edward re-told the vision while we waited for her to appear. Only when the rain turned from sleet, snow to a raging blizzard did we enter the woods after her.

Anaya Pov

I sprang against the tree and landed gracefully on the floor searching for the ball that wasn't here. I looked behind me and then back again only to now see two figures. Both lean, both dangerous, both part of the Russian Coven. They'd found me. I knew Aro's plan wasn't going to work. (This was all part of Aro's plan to catch the two buggers)One held out the ball and slightly shaking I took it from him and fled from them quickly, running back towards my family.

I was running as fast as I could but it didn't seem to be enough as one caught me around the waist. I screamed and kicked. But he didn't get go. They started pulling me away further from my family. I had to give them I sign I needed help, something. Surely Alice had seen it? I couldn't take chances though. I remembered a _very_ special gift I'd taken two months ago from an Egyptian vampire. Benjamin.

The rain soon turned to sleet, sleet into snow, and snow into a raging blizzard. It didn't take long for Edward to get there, being the fastest. He saw me in the vice grip and attacked my attacker. Bella, Jasper and Emmet were soon there with him and I was soon released. Bella held my hand as we ran for our lives back to our family. Jasper, Edward and Emmet soon entered from the trees with the two Russian's behind them. They got to us and my family crouched protectively in front and around me.

I looked around; the whole field was a winter paradise and it was still snowing. Esme and Carlisle stood beside me while the others were in crouching positions. Jacob and Seth were in their wolf forms growling loudly, pacing around us. The two vampires ignored them, their eyes on me.

"Give us the Princess and you shall live!" one of them snapped.

"I hardly think we're in the mood for bargaining." Emmet snarled.

"You and your family will not have to be involved in this if you just give us the girl!" the other said calmly to Carlisle. Carlisle shook his head.

"We made a deal with the Volturi; we plan to keep her safe. You will not take her, so you might as well leave in peace."

"We will not leave without the girl and if you will not willingly give her. We shall destroy you and take her by force." As they took a step towards me my family took a step toward them hissing. Esme and Carlisle were just in front of me. A small gap appeared so they could still see me. I saw of the men grin and in his hands emitted two fire ball like flames. They hovered just above his skin.

This man had a very dangerous gift and it was ready for his disposal.

Two small hands suddenly appeared in each of my own and I looked at both sides quickly to see Alec and Jane. The two from the Russian coven stopped and looked at them with outraged looks. I looked around behind me. Nearly half the guard were there. I could plainly see Caius, Aro and Marcus. Plainly looking pissed off, more so Caius. The Cullen's hadn't noticed our extra addition yet and I let go of Alec's and Jane's hands to tap Carlisle and Esme's backs. They looked back with concerned faces that soon turned to shock. As strong familiar arms snaked around my waist I moved back toward Felix, feeling happier than ever. I couldn't care if I died right here, I'd be happy.

"Theodore, Sebastian, what a pleasure of seeing you again." Aro greeted. "We missed you in London, Moscow and Chicago."

"I am not happy to see you, Aro." The fire gifted one named Theodore said. "You and you're guard would live much longer if you hadn't interfered." Aro raised his eyebrow.

"Is that a threat?" he asked. "I believe that you are unbelievably outnumbered." Sebastian smiled and concentrated for a second on Aro.

Aro suddenly looked weak, tired and weary. Almost as if his energy was being taken from him. As he fell to the ground I shot out Bella's shield which stopped the process. It sprang back as I hadn't learnt to control it yet and Bella took over. Caius and Marcus were already helping Aro to his feet. The guard were hissing and a few of the Cullen's weren't far from doing the same.

"Leave." Carlisle said sharply. "You're not having Anaya." Bella pushed her shield out as Rosalie and Seth fell to the floor. It was obvious he could target more than one person. Felix grabbed my waist and held me protective. I moved from his embrace and through the gap in the Cullen's I shot a lightning bolt at Sebastian. I had a plan.

"That's my family you're threatening!" I hissed. He smirked at me and I crouched. Theodore and Sebastian crouched too. Next I knew I was running towards them. I dodged Sebastian as he lunged at me and my left palm contacted with Theodore's face. I swung behind him and kicked him in the back before lighting him. I stood opposite Sebastian.

Why wasn't I attacking him?

"Again Anaya, attack him!" Felix barked at me. I shook my head. It was aching. I couldn't think properly, I couldn't move, I could barely even stand. This wasn't the result of my overuse of power. This was the other vampire's gift. He was causing me to feel this way. I fell to the floor not able to keep myself stood up any longer.

"Jane!" Caius snapped. I heard the vampire scream and then his screams cut off by Alec. I just got to see him being set alight by Caius before everything went dark.

My eyes opened to a bright room, my room. I was lying on my couch, my neck feeling a little stiff. Since when do Vampire's feint? Shaking my head I sat up and Alice burst into the room. I smiled and she grinned.

"I saw you wake, are you ok?" she asked concerned.

"I'm fine, just a little thirsty. What happened?"

"We're not sure. Edward got a dose of his thoughts though, he thinks he had a gift similar to Alec but we're not sure." She pulled me out the room and downstairs. I saw my family, both of them and my husband. I ran into his arms as he kissed the top of my head.

"Your eyes are golden." I rolled my eyes remembering what he'd said before I left. "Are you ok?"

"_God help Aro if you come back with golden eyes." _

"My eyes are fine and I'm perfectly fine." I said I noticed that Seth had the baseball bat. His eyes met mine and we both grinned mischievously, both on the same plan. "But you won't be." I said as Seth threw me the bat. I caught it and took a swing at Felix's shoulder. The bat splintered and both Seth and I frowned as the others erupted into laughter.

"Was that supposed to hurt?" he purred at me.

"Yes." I sighed. He chuckled.

"Try a bulldozer." He said hugging me.

"I'll remember that next time you don't write, call or contact me in any way for FIVE MONTHS!" I shouted. He grinned at me sheepishly and I shook my head.

"Sorry." He said. I sighed at him and hugged him.

"No Anaya, my dear, I should be the one apologising." I turned to Aro in pure shock. He strode towards me and Edward snarled very loudly. Aro looked guilty. "I sent you here and threatened Felix to let me do it. The guard have been tracking these men since your Father made his deal with us. I sent you to Carlisle knowing they'd take the bait if someone _accidently_ let slip of your whereabouts when we next saw them. Yes, I used you and I am so very sorry, Anaya."

"It's ok." I choaked out, I turned to Carlisle. "Do you mind if I go and hunt?" he shook his head. His face was in shock too.

"Just take someone with you, there may be other's around." I nodded. I was about to pick Alice but Felix was already pulling me towards the door. I didn't wait and ran. He followed me.

"Anaya, stop, please!" He begged. I turned to him.

"NO! YOU KNEW, YOU KNEW I WAS GOING TO BE IN DANGER AND YOU DIDN'T TELL ME?!" I shouted hysterically. He pulled me to hug him but I pushed him away.

"Anaya, I am so sorry. I truly am. I wanted to tell you but Aro made me swear. He thought it was the best option. They'd never get to you after we lured them."

"But they nearly did take me! If I hadn't had had Benjamin's gift I'd probably be dead!" I snapped. He dropped to his knees and took my hands.

"I know, I'm sorry, I'll never do it again. I know you're angry at me and I'll accept any punishment you give." He said looking at me with the bottomless black eyes. I smirked.

"Okay, you're forgiven, for now. Come on, I need to hunt." I said before turning into the woods.

I crouched watching the deer in front of me, Felix sighed again and I smiled. I'd been crouched watching the deer for about five minutes. I could tell Felix was losing his patients and I was waiting for him to snap.

"Would you hurry up!" he impatiently whispered just low enough so the deer couldn't hear. I giggled and attacked the deer. I sunk my teeth into its neck and drank. I drained it easily and dropped it. I looked up at Felix who was staring at me. I began to feel a little self conscious and looked away. He chuckled and his arm pulled me back to him.

"You missed a spot." He said I could see the slight temptation in his eyes as he leaned towards me and kissed the corner of my mouth. He liked his lips and then pulled a sour looking face. I giggled at him. "How do you cope?"

"It's not that bad!" I said rolling my eyes. "It just needs some time getting used to that's all."

"I'm not keen on it." He said kissing me on my lips softly. He pulled away and looked at me. I smirked.

"Tough." I said grinning. "Felix, you're going to accept my punishment whether you like it or not and you _are_ going to do it." His eyes widened.

"Oh no..."

"Oh yes, two of them." I said grinning manically. He glared at me.

I watched as he skilfully attacked one of the deer, drained it, and then attacked another. Once he was finished he looked up at me. A cruel smirk slid on his face. I raised my eyebrows.

"You're going to pay for that, _Princess_." He said before lunging at me.

His lips then crashed onto mine and my hands found his hair. He pinned me against a tree tugging on my skirt slightly. I giggled and deepened the kiss, happy to have him in my arms once again.

_**Okay people, **_

_**Review please. I'll probably update again Sunday but you'll have to wait a bit for the next update after that. **_

_**Oh and here's to the Reviewers. **_

_Billy Volturi ~ Thankies, I know, I wanna give him a cuddle too. Ugh! Exams! Lol_

_HermioneandMarcus ~ Thanks for your reviews. _

_Superdani a. Fairchild ~ All has been explained...i hope. :) If not, I shall do my best. Thanks for your wonderful reviews. _

_IfloveDemetri ~ Thankies, I'm happy your enjoying the story. Awh, I like Demetri too. Charlie Bewley is pretty hot. :P Well I'm glad Bitter Sweet Ending had caught you attention. LOL. I'll keep Demetri alive, don't worry. I don't think I could live with myself If I did kill him. Sadly I'm not giving Demetri a girl but because I love him so much ;) I'm going to give him his own little story. _

_I have started a **Demetri** story. It's a __**Harry Potter **__crossover. Staring the next generation and their friend (who I happily made up) named Evelyn Cullen. Do ya get my drift?! ;)_

_So __**heads up **__on anyone who'd like me to start posting that story. I've included a few lines from the first chapter below. _

_Thanks for the reviews!! :)_

* * *

"Evelyn, you have a right to know what we're talking about."

"I do? I'll be honest to you, I wasn't really listening." Mr Potter chuckled.

"That's ok, look, last night I was going through the death records and out of curiosity I looked up your families. I know your father died when you were in your first year, but I think you ought to know you still have a relative that is alive."

"What, no, that's impossible. My Mother and Father were only children."

"I'm not talking about this century. There is a man, who wasn't a wizard, named Carlisle Cullen. Our records say he's still alive. Though, I'm not sure how he was born three centuries ago..."

"No, that's impossible. I know who you're talking about, great, great, great, great grandfather Carlisle. He's dead; when he was twenty three he was bitten by a...Vampire." my eyes widened. I was in shock, I couldn't believe it. One of my family members might be alive, even if they were three hundred years old. "Do you think I'd be able to contact him somehow?" I asked eagerly. Mr Potter smiled.

"Someone already did." He took a piece of paper out of his pocket, flattened it out and slid it across the table to me.

To Miss Evelynn Cullen

Brower Road  
Latourell  
Oregon  
USA

See you soon.

Alice Cullen


	14. Chapter Fourteen: Gone

Chapter Fourteen: Gone

Felix Pov

I'd been with the Cullen's nearly a week. I was going home in two days and certainly wasn't looking forward to leaving Anaya again. She had begged Aro to let me stay a week. I felt bad about not being able to contact her while she was away from me. But we couldn't risk those letters being intercepted and her being found by the Russian Coven. Aro and Caius seemed to be sure that the Russian Coven didn't know where she was being kept hidden. I just hoped they were right.

I was at the Cullen's house watching some movie on their TV. Esme was out, Carlisle was working and the others, including Anaya, were at school. Though she had been very reluctant to go, her facade of being ill was being questioned by the teachers and students. Apparently she was out of school before I came and needed to go back before they got suspicious. I considered leaving the house now and then to hunt, but put it off again as I remembered where I was. I stood up and looked into the mirror again. I could still see the tiniest of gold specks in the blackening red from when I was kissing Anaya. I hadn't fed yet because she told me it looked pretty. I knew if I even told Demetri that, he would laugh and tell me I'm going soft. I smirked at myself.

Maybe I am going soft.

Shaking my head I sat back down on the couch and turned my attention back to the film. I only looked away from it when I heard a car door shut. I looked at the clock, twelve thirty; maybe Esme was back from Seattle early. When the door opened I didn't bother to see who it was only when the person sat next to me did I see Anaya.

Her eyes were black, her face was angry looking and she looked beautiful more than ever. But what the hell was she doing home so early? She kept quiet beside me. She didn't move she didn't even look at me. My patience wore off but I decided not to be snappy.

"Hello sexy, decided you couldn't get enough did you?" There was a seconds silence before she laughed out loud at me, her melodious voice wafting over me like a piece of music, this caused me to grin. "Why are you home so early?" she turned to me and smiled slightly.

"A boy fell on some glass; I couldn't hold my thirst so I drove fast away from the school as possible. I thought Esme would be in, to get words of wisdom from, but I'll settle for you." I pulled her into an embrace.

"I don't really do words of wisdom. That's more like Demetri, but I'll try." She giggled.

"You don't have to, this is enough." She said hugging me tighter.

We sat like this for twenty minutes before she kissed me. Then it turned to a kissing session. Not that I was bothered. But she had to feed. So I pulled away from her and dragged her out the door.

"Where are we going?" She asked, though the question sounded more like _why did you stop I was enjoying that_. I chuckled.

"You need to feed." I said to her. She smirked and pushed me against a tree.

"So do you." she whispered. She ran off and I ran after her. She giggled and I saw her leap skilfully from a tree and sink her teeth into an Elk's neck. I leaned against the tree watching her as she took another. She looked amazing, gracefully dancing side to side teasing the animal in front of her. I let out a sigh of impatient and she sunk her teeth into its neck. I smirked as she looked at me. "What?" she asked curiously.

"Nothing, you amaze Me." she rolled her eyes at me and I chuckled. "That was a bit cheesy wasn't it?" she giggled and nodded.

"I don't mind really." She said kissing me. Unthinking I deepened it and the remaining taste from the animal blood triggered my throat to burn with thirst. I growled slightly and Anaya jumped up, wrapping her legs around my torso. Kissing her passionately I leant her back against a tree while my hands roamed her hard, soft skin. She moaned and it took all of my self control not to whisk her away there and then to a soft bed. I kissed her neck as she bit her lip.

"Careful or we'll end up on the ground." I whispered against her lips. She smiled into them as I kissed her again. She dropped her legs from my waist and forced me to the floor.

"It's not as if we've been there before." She said giving me a sly smile. Her head moved to the side. "Felix, you need to feed."

"I'll do so _when _I get back to Volterra." I said stubbornly. I know she wasn't trying to persuade me yet, but even now it was hard to resist her. But I didn't want to let her out of my sight. I wanted to spend as much time with her as possible.

"Your eyes are black." She said not giving up.

"So?"

"So, we're surrounded by humans, Carlisle will murder you if you accidently kill one."

"I've had years of control."

"That doesn't mean you won't lose control."

"Anaya," I said annoyed. "I'm not drinking from another bloody animal."

"Felix!" I stared at her long and hard as a small grin broke out on her face. She was beautiful, even when annoying me. I shook my head, laid my back on the ground and put my hands behind my head.

"Why do you want me to go so much?" I asked after a minuets silence.

"I don't. I want you to stay. I want you to growl and glare murderously at any guy passing by when they dare to look me up and down." she said grinning. At this I sat up.

"They did what?!" she giggled and pushed me back down.

"Nothing, they did nothing. Well, there were a couple of times but their attentions soon turned to Rosalie." Smiling I sat up again and pulled her to me. She rested her head against my shoulder and I kissed her cheek.

"What do you really want, Anaya?" I whispered seriously into her ear.

"I want you...I want you to...to stay, forever. I hate being apart from you; all I do is mope and think about you. You make everything...fun." I stared at her with my eyebrows raised. Then I began laughing. She huffed in annoyance and stood up but I pulled her back down to me.

"You want me to leave the Volturi?" I asked.

"No!" she said in bewilderment. "No, I couldn't ask that! I wouldn't. The Volturi are your family, they're my family. I mean, I want you to stay because it gets lonely without you! The Cullen's are great but they're not you. They have each other all I have is a tree!" she said grinning slightly. I chuckled.

"I could speak to Aro. I think he'd understand." She tied her arms around my waist and looked up at me.

"I hope so."

We wondered around the forest aimlessly for hours just enjoying the company of each other. We headed towards the river and I just listen to my wife as she talked about how our lives could be when this was all over.

"...Though I seem to have fallen in love with the Aston Martin Jasper and Edward have gave me." I smiled and pulled her down beside me on the river bank. The wind blew towards us blowing her hair into her face. She sighed and reached to move it but I was quicker. She kissed me in return and put her head on my shoulder.

"Felix, you need to feed." She said attempting the _feeding _convocation again.

"No Anaya!" I said slightly annoyed. She huffed.

"Your eyes are black!" she argued. I sighed; I could feel her _persuading_ power kick in on my mind. It would be hard to resist.

"I'm not having this argument." I said warily.

"It's not an argument, it's a discussion!" she snapped.

"I'm not leaving you alone." I said stubbornly.

"I'll be right here; nothing's going to happen to me. I've been here for hours on end before. Felix, please, I don't like it when your eyes are black." She pleaded. I looked at her. Her golden eyes stared back at my own. There was something, something behind them. I might as well give in; she'd get her way, power or no power.

"Fine, fine, I'll go and feed. I'll be no longer than two hours. Wait here; don't move, even if the Cullen's come back." I commanded. She grinned and then hugged me.

I kissed her before I ran off into the trees and hid behind a tree so that I couldn't be seen but I could see and hear her. I watched as she got out her phone and dialled a number. They soon picked up.

"Alice, he just left. Hurry up! We have less than two hours and I need to be where I'm sat when he comes back." I didn't here Alice's reply as I shook my head and headed out of Forks at a quick pace to the nearest town so I could feed. Respectfully, I could have just fed from an animal but I knew _more_ taunting from the twins would annoy me to a great depth. Aro had already told them of Anaya's punishment. Maybe I should her to make him drink animal blood?

There was no comparison against it really. Human blood has and will always be the better option. It doesn't make me a murderer. I am the predator. When a human kills an animal to survive would that be classed as murder? I knew Anaya would keep on the Cullen's diet because she'd gotten used to it already. Plus it would give her an advantage when bringing in the humans. No, I couldn't think of my wife like that. She wasn't worthless because she drank animal blood. She still had her skill with a blade I'm sure. She could chop me into little tiny piece's with the sword she had. Her power was immense; No Aro would not get rid of her, despite her feeding choice...

Is that what I was so afraid of?

Like he would ever get rid of her, Caius would have a fit. He favoured the Romanian Princess, my wife, more than anybody else in the guard, called her 'amazingly talented at killing Werewolves'. Then why was I so afraid to think I might lose her? What could possibly take her from me? She's safe and that's all that matters.

I pushed my thoughts to the back of my mind as I headed down a dark alley quickly snatching a drunk from the floor and sinking my teeth into his neck. After draining him I took his ill partner and took her life quickly. I quickly disposed of the body's and raced back to Forks, to Anaya. The riverbank soon came into view as I raced out the trees. But even then there was no one there. Nothing but struggle marks on the ground.

I cried out realising what had happened. I dropped to the ground on my knees, clawing at the dirt. Someone dropped beside me. I looked to my right to see Esme. She hugged me after giving me a sad look. I looked up at all the Cullen's. Anaya had been wrong; she was a part of their family. I could see the hurt faces on each family member. They felt the same pain I did. They had just lost part of their family as I had just lost my Mate. Nothing could be worse.

But she was safe! She was safe here!

_Didyme was safe, _I thought_ she was safe. _Until she was captured and killed by the Romanians, I remembered how they sent her ashes back to Marcus in an Urn. How he'd mourned over them for days...years.

Didyme was safe, what could have taken her from Marcus?

Everything.

_Okay!! _

_So what happened to Anaya?! How will Felix cope!!_

_I think all shall be reviled the next time I update. With it being bank holiday next weekend I'll probably update then. _

_Review please!! _

_Oh and if you're interested I've written a __**Demetri**__ story which I've somehow managed to mix the Harry Potter world into too. So I'll be uploading that one today too. _


	15. Chapter Fifteen: Locked up

Chapter Fifteen: Locked up

Anaya Pov

I watched Felix disappear into the trees and then I took out my phone and dialled Alice's number. I didn't give her one chance to great me when she picked up.

"Alice, he just left. Hurry up! We have less than two hours and I need to be where I'm sat when he comes back."

"Ok, I'll be at the Mall in fifteen minutes, something cream, right?" I didn't answer. "Yes, ok. Bye." I laughed as she hung up. I knew Felix wouldn't be too happy about this party and I'd apologise to him later. But Alice was Alice and it was best not to contradict her. I sat for five minutes before I heard something behind me. I turned around to see two male Vampires. They weren't part of the Volturi and they certainly weren't vegetarians. I stood up and held myself proudly.

"May I help you?" I asked politely. One of them smiled.

"Yes, we came to see an old friend of ours, Carlisle, but he wasn't at the house. We followed your scent."

"He's working at the hospital. May I ask your names? I could tell him you dropped by." There was something about these men, I knew them, but I couldn't think how. But I knew for sure they were untrustworthy. Though when Carlisle's name was mentioned, I did relax slightly.

"Stephan and this is Vladimir" Stephan said. "And yours?"

"Anaya Cullen." I said. Their eyes widened. So they do know me.

"We did not realise the Cullen's had a new family member, the Volturi will not be too pleased." Vladimir said.

"The Volturi know I'm here. I have met them."

"They let you stay did they?" Stephan asked. I nodded. "Well, they must be going soft."

"Or Aro wants' Carlisle in his good book's again after his _misunderstanding _last time." Vladimir sneered. There was silence and their attentions turned to me again.

"There is another scent here; it is familiar, though I cannot place it. Where is the other?" Stephan asked.

"My Mate, I doubt you have met him. He left to feed not so long ago. He will return soon."

"Will he now, well we had best be going." Stephan said. "But just one more question, who is your father?"

"I do not know he left before I was born." Stephan laughed.

"Silly newborn, I meant your creator. We can tell you are Romanian." I froze.

"My brother is my creator. His name was Alexander." I said knowing the next question. Vladimir suddenly grabbed my arm.

"What is your last name?" I didn't answer. "WHAT IS YOUR LAST NAME!?"

"Lazarovici" I said trying to tug my arm away from him. He smirked.

"So it's true, you didn't die. Princess, you will be the death and destruction of the Volturi _and_ your little mate Felix."

"Italian scum," Stephan spat. "And you're just as bad for marrying him!" back handed me and I fell to the ground. Quickly and roughly a drink was poured into my mouth. I swallowed it and I first lost my eyesight, then the rest of my senses. It was like being attacked by Alec, only worse; I would never open my eyes to a friendly face.

I did open my eyes sooner or later. I opened them to a Gail cell. Around me were bars that I could break yet I felt so weak and helpless. I tried to teleport but I couldn't. Was it the liquid they had given me? I moved slightly on the stone I was laid down on. I sat up and then eventually stood up. I staggered over to the bars. I felt like such a weak human and I pulled on them. They didn't budge. I didn't expect them too.

"You won't be able to get out." A soft melodic voice told me. I turned round and looked in the cell beside my own. I could just make out the figure that was sat in the shadows. It was a woman.

"No harm in trying." I said eventually. She laughed and in all the places of the world it made me smile.

"You are right. What is your name?" she asked softly.

"Princess Anaya Lazarovici Volturi." I said as my hands curled around the bars in between us. She looked at me, though I could not see her face.

"Hmmm, yes, they have been looking for you for a long time. The Vampire Princess of Romania, yet you gave yourself to the Volturi?"

"It's a long story." I said. The woman laughed.

"We have all the time in the world, dear child. I doubt very much we will be leaving here soon." I sat down on the dusty floor facing her while she sat in the shadows.

"Ok, if you're willing to listen. My name is Anaya; I was born in 1989 and changed into a Vampire nearly a year ago. My mother died while giving birth to me and my brother, Alexander, died while fighting a werewolf. My _Father, _Valdir,took Alexander and me to raise us as his own, changing us when we turned eighteen. I was changed later due to the protection my Father wanted the Volturi to agree to. I am twenty-two.

"The Volturi took me when the Russian Coven attacked my castle in Romania. Valdir died that night, while the Volturi kept their side of the bargain and kept me safe. I had to keep to mine. Valdir had arranged a marriage for my protection. I was soon married to one of the guard members, Felix." The woman cut me off with her melodic laugh.

"I never would have thought Felix of all people would marry." She said giggling. I smiled. "Forgive me, please continue." I shook my head.

"It's quite alright. My happiness didn't last long. I was sent to America in hiding alongside the Cullen's. They took good care of me and then I was brought here by Stephan and Vladimir."

"Ahhh, Carlisle, how is he. I didn't know he had a family now." I looked at her.

"He has a wife, Esme, six adopted children, Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, Emmet, Edward, Bella and one grandchild, Renesemee. Her parents are Edward and Bella."

"I've heard of this Edward." She said stating a fact. "They say he's very talented, Aro would do anything to have him." I smiled as silence passed between us.

"How long have you been down here?" I asked curiously.

"Since I was captured," She said. "I have been here as long as Arthur." I could just see her jerk her head behind me. I turned around to see a male passed out on the floor in the next cell, he was also a vampire.

"What are they doing here?" I asked. "What do they want with us?"

"What we want is for the Volturi to be destroyed." I turned again to see Vladimir. He was sneering at me.

"Yeah and I'm going to help you do it. I heard the first time." I said predicting his next words.

"Once you take the powers we have collected from different vampires over the last two years, you will become invincible and we will rule over the Vampire world once again. Humans shall flee at the name, making it an enjoyable hunt."

"No, we shouldn't have to. The Volturi have good intentions. Humans are better off not knowing we're alive."

"The Volturi are corrupted!"

"No, Aro is corrupted, he is power hungry. Caius has never had a soft bone. But Marcus, Marcus would never..."

"Marcus would happily end his life if it meant reuniting with his lost love." Vladimir said interrupting the woman beside me. She didn't say anything else; she just sat there in silence.

"The Volturi are not as weak as you think. Already they will be reuniting with the Cullen's to find me." I said. "I don't doubt..."

"You don't doubt your Mate has already contacted Aro to..."Vladimir said interrupting me.

"No, I don't doubt Alice; I bet she already knows I'm here." I said interrupting him.

"The seer," He sneered. "I highly doubt it."

"I wouldn't bet against Alice." He glared at me and then just left without another word.

"He will not be happy you have contradicted him, you have him worried." The woman said. I shrugged.

"I don't care." I said. "How do you know so much about the Volturi?"

"I was part of them, years ago, before I was taken." I saw a glimpse of jet black hair in the light.

"Who are you?" I asked. She eventually stood up and stepped into the light...

_Oh my GOD!!_

_What have I done? Lol_

_Okay people's review soonies please and thank-you!  
Obviously because of my exams I'm going to be mean and not update until they're over. THOUGH, IF I get some reviews I MAY update in the half term, until then my lovely readers. _

_Oh and sadly I don't own twilight . . . :(_

_Evaa xx :)_


	16. Chapter Sixteen: Arthur

Chapter Sixteen: Arthur

Anaya Pov

"_Who are you?" I asked. She eventually stood up and stepped into the light..._

Her long jet black hair fell in waves to her waist. Her eyes were as black as the night's sky, showing her hunger, and her pale face was like every other of a vampire. I had seen her face before. I had seen it many times, the countless photos that Sulpicia and Athenodora had shown me.

"Didyme..." I whispered in confusion.

"Yes, I am Didyme Volturi." She said softly.

"No, no you can't be you're supposed to be dead. Aro said..."

"Dear child, who do you think tried to kill me?" She cried. I could see the hurt in her eyes. "Aro's intentions were good to begin with but he became power crazy. I wanted release, so I talked of leaving with Marcus. He overheard us but gave us his blessing anyway, even though he was angry at the thought of me taking Marcus from him. It wouldn't have been like that. Caius had just fallen in love with Athenodora and new vampires had joined the Volturi like Felix, Demetri, Jane and Alec. Aro insisted that I went out and bought some clothes for Athenodora, Caius would be hopeless at it and we all knew that. It seemed like a good idea at the time. I didn't return home. I was taken by the Romanians. They later told me it was all Aro's plan to get me out the way so he wouldn't lose Marcus."

"They all think you're dead." I said quietly.

"Yes, I was meant to be killed but the Romanians saw me as a reliability against my brother. Who knows Aro better than his sister?"

"That's how they found me. You told them?" I said slightly outraged. "How much Aro may have changed is nothing compared to what they are planning!"

"I know, but I had no choice. I was so..._thirsty. _I hadn't fed, I refused to take what they had given me, and after months they came with a Human. I couldn't stop myself. I let him die in happiness. I didn't stop to think his blood may have been spiked with a chemical." I relaxed slightly as she told me this and then stiffened.

"They inject stuff into the humans to knock us out?" I asked. Didyme nodded.

"It is best not to accept the blood they give you. They forced it down Arthur a day ago. Sometimes you do not get a choice. Either way accepting it or not, it still weakens you. They must have given you a rather large dose, for you weren't able to even bend a bar."

"You've been here a long time; do you know what they're planning?" I asked. "I know they're trying to kill off the Volturi, but there must be more."

"The Romanian Coven has a joint alliance with the Russian Coven. They are both working towards destroying the Volturi. They have gathered Vampires and newborns with countless talents and kept them weak under the drug. I think they are keeping them for an army, they will probably feed them without the drug when the time comes to face Aro." I looked away from her.

"Or they're keeping them for me." I said guiltily. I could feel her stare on my back.

"I do not understand."

"I have a power, replication, I can replicate others abilities. I have countless others already. Control over the Elements, persuasion, telekinesis, telepathy, emotional control, teleportation, sedation, manipulation of people's vision, electrical manipulation, a physical shield, to know when I'm being lied to and to be able to freeze things by will."

"You can teleport?" She said as if stating the obvious. I knew what she was thinking. I was her dim light of hope and I'd have to sink it beneath her surface again.

"I'm sorry, I already tried. I'm too weak. I need strength to use my extended gifts. I can only use mind based gifts and the ones that cling to me. I don't need a lot of strength to use those."

"I see." She said quietly. I could feel her sadness and used Jaspers gift to make her happy again. She looked at me with wide eyes. "How did you do that?"

"It's a gift a friend of mine has, emotional manipulation; I could make you sad, happy, angry, upset, jealous, etcetera." She smiled.

"Then you do not need my gift, you have it already." I frowned at her confused. She laughed and a burst of happiness made me laugh to. I understood. She could make people happy, similar to Jasper. I looked at the ground. I missed them all, Felix more so. "Is something the matter?"

"I...I wish I'd never been born. If I hadn't been born, none of this would have happened!"

"If you'd have been born or not the Romanian-Russian Coven would have found someone else just as powerful. I know some people who _are_ just as powerful. The difference is you met countless people who care and love you before they were able to capture you. They'll be looking for you now. I know Carlisle Cullen; he isn't one to back down from doing the right thing." When I realised it wasn't Didyme who spoke I turned to see Arthur standing up. I could see him fully now. He was tall, well built like any other Vampire and had brown hair.

"Well said Arthur!" Didyme said happily.

"Why, thank-you Miss Didyme." Arthur said with respect.

"I just hope you're right." I said quietly. Arthur smiled at me.

"Let me tell you something about me..."

Felix Pov

I paced the Cullen's living room back and forth. Jane, Alec, Demetri and the rest of the guard were somewhere around the house but in this one room was Carlisle, Esme, Alice, Edward, Bella, Jasper and the Ancients. Marcus's eyes followed me as I paced back and forth. Aro, Caius and Carlisle were talking about how they were going to retrieve Anaya safely. How could they rescue someone safely when Demetri didn't know where she was? I stopped pacing and sat down on the couch with my head in my hands.

"Don't worry Felix, we'll find her." Bella said trying to comfort me.

"How so, do you have a way?" I asked. It was all I needed to ask. She was quiet then, she didn't answer.

Of course she didn't answer; _no one_ could answer that question because no one knew the answer. Alice sat beside me rubbing her temple. She'd been looking in on Anaya's future for the past week. But Anaya hadn't decided what to do and neither had her captors. How were we supposed to find her? All the hope I had left was slowly diminishing. I felt Alice stiffen beside me. Jasper was in front of her in seconds.

"Alice?"

"Give me some paper." She whispered. Edward was there in seconds and she began sketching. When she finished I looked at the piece of paper. It was a cell and sat in the middle was Anaya.

"What does it mean?" I asked.

"That's what I saw. She's making decisions but they're mixed up, it's almost as if she's making plans to escape and then disguarding them. I saw a few of us, like she had plans for us; I saw a lot of Heidi."

"Why would you see Heidi?" I asked. She shrugged.

"I don't understand." She said rubbing her temple again. I stood up and left the room. I found Demetri outside with Alec. He sighed when he looked at me.

"I'm sorry, I still can't find her. I can't find the Romanians or Russians either. She has Bella's power; I think that's the reason. She probably doesn't realise she's using it. Either that or they have a shield of their own." I sighed heavily and sat beside him.

"I'd rush off to wherever she is in a second if I just knew where she was. Alice had a vision, she saw Anaya in a cell. Apparently she's making rash decisions of escaping. She's going to get herself killed. I don't need to be a psychic to know that."

"You don't know that." Alec said. "She mig..." he was cut off by Jane.

"Come, come quickly its Heidi. She's feinted." Alec snorted.

"She'll be fine."

"Vampire's don't feint Alec!" she semi snarled-semi shouted. We followed her upstairs where Carlisle, Aro, Caius and Chelsea were stood. Heidi was sitting on the bed talking to Aro, she seemed to be fine. I looked at Carlisle, Chelsea and Caius's expressions. They were full of confusion and shock. I stood and listened to what she was saying.

"...they took me from the riverbank and threw me into a cell. They're putting some sort of chemical into the human's blood before we drink it. It weakens us greatly and renders you as weak as a human. Aro, they're going to use me against you. They're going to make me absorb powers to kill of the Volturi. You have to go into hiding."

"The Volturi do not sit back and hide, we fight." Caius scoffed, angry at the suggestion of _hiding_.

"You have no idea what they have planned. The amount of newborns they've taught to fight. How many of the Vampire's with special powers they have taken and kept drugged for two years. They won't stop until every last of the Volturi is whipped out and they're going to make me do it." Heidi's eyes turned to me. It was then I realised it was not Heidi, but Anaya's golden eyes staring at me. I quickly knelt down in front of her.

"Anaya, how..." I asked.

"It is too late to explain again." She said taking my hand and then looking up at Aro. "You heard what I had to say. If you will not hide then you had best form a way to kill me." Aro stood in silence. I shook my head.

"No." I said forcefully.

"The next time you see me Felix, I won't be Anaya. The next time you see me, don't hesitate. Kill me." The gold in Heidi's eyes faded and then returned to her usual red before she feinted again. Anaya was gone; I'd never speak to her again. I snarled and let go of Heidi's hand.

_The next time you see me, don't hesitate. Kill me._

The words ran through my head. I couldn't, I couldn't kill her.

_Hello readers!_

_I'm happy to announce that I only have two weeks of examinations left and then I can say goodbye to year 11 and hello 6__th__ form. Yippie!  
Also, it means more updates on my stories. BUT for now I'm getting a little bit sick of revision so I decided to take my mind of it.  
I hope you enjoyed the chapter and let me know what you think. _

_P.S. Yes, I have brought Didyme back because I think Marcus doesn't deserve to be so lonely. :( :) _


	17. Chapter Seventeen: Decisions

Chapter Seventeen: Decisions

Felix Pov

Heidi had soon woken up after Anaya left her body. Carlisle had explained that Anaya had absorbed someone's power and she was able to take over Heidi's body and mind. It was foolish not to say I was in a bad mood, a very bad mood. The fact I'd have to either watch or kill my wife wasn't really going down well with me at the moment.

"We need to make a decision." Aro said after ten minutes of silence. We'd moved down into the dining room. I sat beside Demetri and Alec, Jane on his right. The Ancients and Carlisle sat at the other end of the table with Esme and the rest of the family filling in the gaps.

"We will follow the Volturi with whatever decision they make. Anaya was part of our family as much as she was of yours." Alice said, obviously already seeing her family's individual decisions.

"Thank-you, Alice." Aro said. He stared at me solemnly. I knew what he was thinking and Edward just confirmed it when he snarled loudly.

"How about we leave that as the very last resort?" he said dangerously.

"Peace Edward. It was merely a suggestion. If there is a plan you wish to share?"

"Yeah, we go to Russia find Anaya, make sure she's safe and then kick some ass!" Emmet said getting down to the point.

"Agreed." I said along with Demetri, Jane and Alec. Alice shook her head.

"We can't just march into Romania or Russia and hope to find her. We'll end up killing ourselves."

"What do you suggest we do Alice?" Emmet asked angrily. "We just can't let her die."

"No, we need to wait. I need to see more before we do anything."

I didn't like it, but that's what we did. For days on end I waited for Alice to have another vision. I couldn't see how it would help Anaya though, the woman I'd come to love after so many years was driving me insane because I knew she wasn't safe. It would lead me to do some crazy thing just to save her but I knew it was the right thing to do.

I was sat outside just staring at the trees. Someone sat beside me, Demetri. We didn't speak, just sat there in silence. I knew if I were to follow that crazy plan he'd follow. He was my brother and wouldn't let me face this alone. I put my head in my hands and sighed.

"I can't sit here anymore Dem." I said using his _very_ old nickname. "I can't sit and wait. I have to go."

"Where will you go? How will you even _find_ her?"

"I'll find a way, I always do." I said lamely. "I'll go to Russia; I know for certain she's there. I can feel it. I'll search all over until I find her."

"Don't be stupid."

"I'm not, I'm going to leave. I've had enough of waiting, it's brought us nothing!" Demetri sighed.

"Then you're not going alone. The Cullen's said they'd follow us if need be, I know some of them like Bella and Emmet just want to search for her as much as you do, if we can convince Aro."

"No, there will be no convincing. I'm going tonight."

"Felix..." I didn't hear the rest of what he had to say as I left him. I ran through the woods at an inhuman pace and then stopped. I could see her in my mind, the pain that she might be tortured with. It was enough just to make me carry on out of town. I'd need my strength. I'd feed and when it became nightfall I'd let Aro know I'm going.

I walked back into the Cullen's house. Alice was sitting on the stairs. I could hear Aro, Caius and Marcus talking with Carlisle and Esme. Edward was with Bella and his daughter in the kitchen. Demetri was leant against the wall looking at me, watching my every move.

"You're leaving." Someone said quietly. I looked back at the stairs; Alice's dark eyes were on me. I sighed and sat beside her.

"Yeah, I can't stay any longer. No offence, but you haven't had a vision about Anaya since she contacted us. I _need_ to go and find her, you have no idea what it's like knowing she's gone but I can help her." She looked at me and then nodded.

"I don't blame you; even I'm losing faith in myself. I'll tell everyone where you went tomorrow. If you leave now Edward won't suspect." I stood up taking that as my queue to leave. Demetri was nowhere in sight. _Good_.

"Felix." I turned to the Pixie. "Good luck." She said quietly. I nodded and left the house. I ran in the direction of the coast through the surrounding trees. It was peaceful and quiet. I could hear myself think. I needed to think. I needed a plan...

I suddenly doubled over in pain screaming curses at the little devil Witch! She laughed at me and then stopped on Alec's orders. I'd thank him some other time, when I wasn't pissed off.

"What the hell, do you think you're doing!" I shouted. Letting out all the rage I'd been keeping in for the past two weeks. Both of the Twins raised their eyebrows at me and I saw Demetri leaning against a tree. He rolled his eyes.

"You're not going to get very far without car." Jane said. "In fact if the sear told us tomorrow we would have caught up with you by sunset." I snarled loudly.

"Every bit of time I waste here talking to you is one small step away from Anaya." I snapped.

"Oh, please, enough with the speeches. We're here to help you." she said.

"What?" I asked dumbfounded.

"Felix you imbecile, just go!" Alec shouted pointing in the direction of a road. I followed Demetri to the road and smiled when I saw a black Aston Martin. I got in the driver's side and kicked power into the beauty. Now I was ready. A plan formed in my head and I put my foot down on the gas.

Anaya Pov

I couldn't tell how many weeks or months I'd been here. Hell, maybe even years. I pushed away any humans or animals given to me. I began to get weaker and weaker. It had been ages since I'd talked with Felix and Aro through Heidi. Now all I wanted was nothing more than to hear Felix's voice telling me I was going to be okay. Even though I knew I wasn't.

What the Russian/ Romanian coven had planned was...unthinkable. And the pain of my own Fathers betrayal only hurt me more. Yes, Valdir betrayed me just before he died. It all made sense now. He made a deal with Stephan and Vladimir; they made me their plan to wipe out the Volturi. I never would have thought him of doing a thing but it made me wonder, was it ever Werewolves that had killed Alexander?

I heard footsteps and looked around me. Arthur was out cold again due to being drugged and Didyme looked tired and ill. Vladimir appeared in front of my bars and I used all I could muster to snarl at him. He chuckled.

"Now, now, little Princess," He opened the cell door, walked in and grabbed my arm pulling me up. "It's time for you to do what you've been kept here for."

"That makes no sense!" I spat. He slapped me and then chuckled.

"It will soon." He said dragging me from the prison cells. I was dragged along corridors and into a finer looking building. It was so clean and I felt so dirty. I was pushed down in front of someone and I looked up to see two women with dark hair, a man with the lightest of blond hair and a man with dark brown hair, the same dark brown hair I'd known when I was human. Johan stood in front of me with a smirk upon his face. My mouth parted and clasped shut many times before he spoke.

"Princess Anaya Lazarovici, or is it Volturi now? I forget."

"You're supposed to be dead." I whispered in disbelief, ignoring what he'd just said. Johan laughed.

"Is that what Elizabeth told you?" he asked. "Foolish girl, it's a shame to see her go."

"She loved you!" I shouted. "She told me she had to kill me or they'd kill you." he laughed again.

"Yes that part was a lie told by Vladimir, she wouldn't do what we wanted otherwise. I didn't expect them to kill her."

"No, I killed her; she put her life on the line to only have her heart played with. I'm glad it was me and I bet she was too!" Johan shook his head.

"See what they've done to you, Princess, they've made you weak! You're Romanian; you're supposed to want this!"

"There's a difference between right and wrong. Obviously _you_ don't understand that!" I snapped.

"I understand perfectly, we see differently Princess. You've been drawn and changed by the Volturi. Yet, you'll be the one to break them, how Ironic." He said pulling me up. There stood with the two females was a human woman. She was being held in a vice grip and I felt my throat burst into flames. "Go for her Princess, its okay, she's clean." Johan whispered. I heard no lie and that's all it took for me to lose control.

I bit into the woman's neck, ignoring her screams as I drained her of her marvellous sweet smelling blood. When I was finished they dragged her away. They gave me some new clothes all in black and took me to a room, where one by one they brought the prisoners with gifts to me.

I had to make a decision.

In the end I realised I had no choice but to absorb their powers and one by one I took what I didn't need, sobbing for Felix as I did so. I was about to become the monster I feared so much. No one would be able to stop me.

_The exams are OVERR! YAY!_

_Okay, so I personally don't really like this chapter much but it was all I could think of. Lol  
I'm interested to know what you guys thought of it so, review please. :) _

_Evaa_


	18. Chapter Eighteen: Alistiar

_Here's a little chapter for Alice because we all love the future seeing pixie. ;) _

Chapter Eighteen: Alistair

Alice Pov

"He's gone." I said to the Volturi masters. "You couldn't have expected him to stay."

"We need to go after him Brother." Caius whispered to Aro. I shook my head.

"He's not gone alone. Jane, Alec and Demetri went with him and I've already sent Edward and Bella ahead of him to Russia. They'll meet them there."

"You're endangering Guard members and your own family!" Caius hissed. I stood at a speed that even shocked me. Jasper laid a restraining hand on my shoulder. I suddenly felt calm.

"I sent them ahead so they'd be ready for when we arrive to help. We need to gather numbers; you can expect the Russian/Romanian coven will have plenty of newborns at their disposal. They will have Anaya and her gifts. We need more help!"

"You can't possibly want to build a newborn army in the space of time. Not to mention I highly disagree of the idea!" Aro said angrily. I shook my head in frustration. Jasper rubbed my back.

"Help me out, Jazz." I muttered to him rubbing my temples.

"The newborns are not likely to be trained; therefore we have a better advantage. We're not looking to make newborns, we're looking to find other covens and nomads and ask them for help. Alice thinks if we take this time to look for them then we'll have enough to take on the Russian/Romanian coven."

"How do we do that? Our tracker has run off with that love struck fool!" Caius asked angrily.

"Love struck fool?" I snarled out. "What if it were your own mate, Caius?" he looked away from me. I stood up and turned to my family. "Carlisle, you take Esme to Ireland. We'll need Siobhan's help." I turned to Emmet and Rosalie. "Call the Denali's, and ask them help you find the Nomads." I next turned to Jacob. "I'm sure Bella wants Renesemee safe so give her to Charlie. I also need to ask a little more from you."

"The wolves will help Alice, you can count on that." he said smiling. I nodded and Carlisle moved towards me.

"Alice, where are you and Jasper going to go?" he asked. I looked at Caius and Aro.

"Caius wants a tracker then I'll track down Alistair." I said. I glared at Carlisle as I suddenly saw his next question. "I don't know Carlisle, I'll watch out for his decisions!" I snapped. I suddenly felt a wave of calm and for the thousandth time that evening I turned to my husband glaring at him.

"He's in Manchester." I said to Jasper as he pulled onto the motorway.

"Do you know where?" He asked.

"Not yet." I got another vision.

It was Carlisle and Esme, they had reached Ireland. I saw Siobhan, Maggie and Liam.

"_Of course we'll help, Carlisle." Siobhan said. _

"Alice?" Jasper asked looking at me. I rolled my eyes at him.

"Carlisle and Esme have reached Ireland. Siobhan, Liam and Maggie are willing to help."

"Good, anything on Alistair?" I shook my head.

"He's just moving around. He probably thinks Demetri's after him all the while."

"That causes a problem for us." He said frowning. He was right.

I could see what Alistair was deciding, where he was going, but I would always be one step behind. I had to give it to Demetri. He made this look very easy. I looked out the car window.

I'd been receiving visions since yesterday of all the Nomads and Coven's that had agreed to help. I was surprised that so many of them wanted to help. I'd not yet received a vision of Peter and Charlotte's decision. Had Rosalie and Emmet even found them yet? I decided to look.

"_Russia? I'm not sure Tanya. We'll have to think about it." Peter said. _I pulled out and sighed.

"What is it?" I looked at Jasper, smiling slightly. He was a worrying fool, my worrying fool.

"Rosalie and Emmet sent Tanya to look for Peter and Charlotte. She'll never get them to agree." Jasper chuckled.

"If Kate's with her I bet she will." I grinned.

"How much are you betting Mr Whitlock?" I asked slyly. He glanced at me smiling.

"I bet fifty dollars, Ma'am." He said in his southern accent. I scoffed.

"Tight git, fifty dollars won't even by me a pair of _Cannel_ sunglasses but you're on." I said smiling.

"Wait, what are you betting?" He asked. I thought for a moment.

"I bet Kate isn't there." I said. He nodded. I looked again. 

"_Look, Alice and Jasper had Rosalie and Emmet send us, I know that they probably do things better but they really need your help. The girl that's been taken is really nice. You have no idea how much she means to everyone." Tanya said. Peter sighed. _

"_We'll help you." Charlotte suddenly said. Peter looked at her. _

"_What?"_

"_Alice will be looking for our decision and I don't want to let her down." She looked at Tanya. "We'll help." _

The vision faded. I laughed.

"Who won?"

"Me," I said. "Kate wasn't there and Tanya won Charlotte over. We should have had more faith in her." Jasper chuckled and I was thrown into another vision.

I saw Alistair and a _Welcome to Edinburgh_ sign as he passed it on foot.

The vision changed.

Felix, Demetri, Jane and Alec stood shocked to see Bella and Edward.

"_What the hell are you two doing here?" Felix asked rudely. Bella rolled her eyes. _

"_We came to help you. Alice sent us ahead." She explained. _

"_Good, you can help by shutting up while I concentrate." Demetri said. "I have Vladimir's tenor!"_

The vision changed again.

Jasper was about to turn off for Manchester. I pulled out of it knowing what it meant.

"No, keep on this road!" I cried. Jasper looked at me as his fingers curled away from the indicator. "He's going to Edinburgh. We need to get there before him Jasper!" He sped up.

"Is there anything else?" He asked.

"Yes, Edward and Bella found Felix, Demetri, Jane and Alec."

"Good, they can get a start on looking for Anaya." I grinned at him.

"It seems they've been fortunate. Demetri managed to snag Vladimir's tenor."

"Are you trying to tell me we've been on this Witch hunt for nothing?" Jasper asked me. I shook my head.

"I have a feeling we'll still need Alistair's help." I said looking back outside the window as if it interested me.

I was going to kill him. I was going to kill Alistair when we finally catch up with him. He was a pain the backside that just wouldn't stop moving around. He was still in Edinburgh, thank god, but he was moving around quickly. As if he knew we were coming.

His decisions were rash and undecided. It was starting to annoy the hell out of me.

"He's going to head towards the docks." I said to Jasper as I come out of my latest vision.

"Why's he going there?" Jasper muttered. I shrugged.

"I only see his decision, I'm not Edward."

We got to the docks, got out the car and waited. Alistair arrived an hour later. The English Nomad was tall and had dark hair. He looked at us and sighed. His eyes were dark, with bruises underneath.

"I've had enough of running, Sear, what is it you want?" He asked.

"We need your help to find someone. She was taken by the Romanian Coven." I said.

"Why me, why not enlist the help of that tracker from the Volturi to get him off my back? He's a better tracker than I."

"Demetri's already helping us but the girl in question is a mimic and she's copied Bella's shield so he can't find her. He's been looking for her captives in Russia." Jasper explained.

"Why would the Volturi be helping you? The last I checked they were coming to kill you, though, I'm glad you've survived."

"Anaya's mate is Felix; she's brought our two covens together." I said, getting slightly impatient.

"And why should I help the Volturi?" He asked. I resisted the urge to kill him.

"Because she doesn't deserve to die! She's going to kill everyone with the amount of power she has and then she's going to be killed by the Romanian/Russian covens. We're going to need your help to find her!" I shouted as a vision came to me.

"_Fuck, fuck, fuck!" Demetri swore. _

"_What is it?" Bella asked as she stopped running. He snarled angrily. _

"_I've lost his tenor, fuck!" He said, swearing again. Felix punched a wall he was standing next to. _

"_He's our only lead Demetri!" He growled. _

"_Don't think I don't know that!" The tracker snapped at him. _

"_Enough, fighting won't help. We'll just have to look upon places we suspect." Edward said sharply. _

"_That could take forever." Alec said. _

"_That's why we're going to split up and stay in pairs." Jane commanded_.

I pulled myself from the vision.

"You can't possibly need my help." Alistair argued with Jasper. He probably thought this was some trick to lure him to the Volturi.

"I was right." I said sullenly. Alistair and Jasper looked at me. "Demetri lost Vladimir's tenor." I was angry and Alistair wasn't going to help us. There was no point anymore. I turned and walked back to the car.

"The girl you're looking for is in Romania."

I span quickly to look at Alistair.

"What?"

_Hey peoples, I decided to update twice.  
So what do you think? Let me know please._

_Evaa_


	19. Chapter Nineteen: Mind Games

Chapter Nineteen: Mind games

Felix Pov

I looked at Demetri. She wasn't here, in the abandoned Warehouse that was apparent. It was the last place he'd caught Vladimir's tenor. Anaya, my beautiful Anaya, gone out of my reach. I was starting to lose hope of finding her. Demetri sighed angrily.

"She's not here, is she?" He asked, already knowing the answer.

"No." I said glumly. I kicked an old stool out the way.

"Do you smell that?" He asked. I sniffed. It was an odd foul odour in the air.

"It's a Werewolf; they've had a Werewolf kept in here. That's probably why Vladimir was here. _Fantastic_, not only are we against my Wife but we're against a bloody Werewolf too." Normally I'd be grinning readily for this sort of thing but now was not the time. I was full of rage and sadness.

"Well, at least you know that Anaya will want to kill the beast at any chance she gets." Demetri said, trying for a joke. I snorted. "C'mon, let's go. Jane and Alec are close." I nodded and left the building with him.

It was snowing in Russia but it was also sunny. As the sun hit our faces we pulled up our hoods. I saw Jane and Alec in the distance, hand in hand, as they ran towards us. Jane's eyes were black with thirst and anger. She looked around.

"Where are Bella and Edward?"

"We're here." We all looked to the sound of Bella's voice as her and jumped from a roof and landed in perfect synchronized crouches. They straightened and closed the distance towards us, also holding hands. "Did you find anything?" She asked. Jane and Alec shook their heads.

"Yeah, we know why Vladimir was here. They've been keeping a Werewolf in the Warehouse." Demetri explained. Alec hissed. He shared hatred for the Children of the Moon with Caius. A phone suddenly rang and I looked to Edward who answered it.

"Hello, Alice." He said. His face was un-emotional for a moment before it spread to confusion and then shock as the Pixie spoke to him. "What?"

"Just do it Eddie!" I heard the future seeing Pixie shout. Demetri and I snorted. Edward snapped the phone shut.

"So, what is it, _Eddie_?" Jane asked sweetly. I chuckled along with Demetri and Alec as Bella giggled. He glared at Jane and looked at me.

"Alice and Jasper found Alistair. He's managed to locate what country Anaya's in. Alice has demanded we meet her in Romania." I looked at him shocked. Why I hadn't thought of Romania was beyond me.

_Because you're a big dummy_! I thought to myself.

I couldn't help but agree.

Anaya Pov

They'd brought me to another room where I was to wait for Johan. I didn't want to be here. I didn't like the idea of him being alone with me but alas I was here, sitting in a chair waiting for his arrival. I waited patiently for half an hour before the door opened and he stepped into the room. He looked at me, didn't speak and closed the door behind him. He took of his black leather gloves.

"I must apologise, Princess, for keeping you waiting. I had some business to attend to with our new addition to the army." He said pouring a red, thick liquid into a glass, blood, cold human blood. He held out a glass for me. I shook my head. "Come now, Princess." He said.

"No thank-you, I don't drink human blood." I said. He raised his eyebrows.

"You were more than happy to drink from the Human earlier."

"I was thirsty." I muttered. He chuckled.

"Ah, yes, I _was_ notified of your...ah, _starvation_. It slipped my mind." He said. I didn't say anything. There was a knock on the door and it opened to reveal a woman with long dark hair. She was in the room earlier. She looked at me and then turned to Johan.

"The Princess, you want me to work on her mind?" She asked. Her accent was Russian. Johan smiled.

"That's exactly what I want you to do. Anaya, this is Veronica are you going to say hello?" Johan asked as if he was speaking to a five year old. Once again I didn't speak and Veronica smirked.

"She's very stubborn, Johan."

"Yes but very powerful. Don't touch her yet."

_Yet_? I asked myself.

"What are you going to do to me?" I asked sharply. Johan looked at me and smiled.

"I'm going to take every memory you have of that Italian scum. You won't remember any of them when Veronica is finished with you." I snorted.

"If it's a mind based shield it's not going to work."

"Of course, Bella Cullen's gift, that's why I invited Ivan along too." As if on cue a male walked into the room.

He was tall and lean. He had black eyes showing his thirst and blond hair which fell over his eyes. Ivan looked at me and smiled evilly. "He has a very special gift, to take away others. Isn't that amazing?" Johan asked. He was beginning to sound like Aro. It's true; men do go mad with power. Surely he was bluffing.

I tried reaching out to read someone's mind but I found I couldn't. Johan hadn't been bluffing. This guy was the real deal. He'd taken away all my gifts and left me naked. He looked over at Veronica and nodded. She placed her palms on my temples. I waited for my memories to die. She let out a hiss.

"She's strong; her conscience is grasping hold of every memory and securing it to her." She said as she tried to pull away another bunch of my memories. She succeeded this time. I couldn't remember what it was about. She'd been in my head only a few minutes and already I couldn't remember half of my memories...

"There, it's done." A woman said a few minutes later.

Who was she?

"Who are you, where am i?" I asked in a panic.

"It's okay, Princess, you're with friends." I looked at a man and instantly recognised him. I smiled.

"Johan, oh it's good to see you!" I said springing up and hugging him. He chuckled. "Where are we old friend?" I asked. Hopefully he'd be able to tell me what was going on. I couldn't remember anything.

"You're in Romania, Anaya, in your home." I looked at him confused.

"But we were attacked by the Russian Coven." I said. He looked at the woman and then back at me.

"No Anaya, the Russian coven is our friends! You were attacked by the Volturi. Do you remember them?" He asked, pulling me down to sit next to him on a bed. I shook my head. He sighed.

"They took you and killed your Father. From what I know they forced you to marry one of their brutes in the Guard. I don't know what he did to you but you were in a pretty bad shape when we found you. Then again they have very powerful gifted twins who can give you pain or take away your senses, Jane and Alec." He said. I looked at him. "Do those names sound familiar?" He asked. I shook my head.

"No, should they?" I asked. He smiled sadly.

"It's probably a good thing you don't." He said. His gaze slipped to the woman. "You can leave now, Veronica, thank-you." I watched her as she gave a short nod and left. "You can leave too, Ivan." I turned to see a male Vampire. He stared at me, then looked at Johan and nodded. He gave one last glance at me before leaving. It was if he was unsure of me being alone with one of my oldest friends. Perhaps he found me in the shape I was? I looked at Johan.

"Did they find me, is that why they were here?" I asked him. He smiled and nodded.

Something seeped into my head.

_The Volturi, they were the Vampire enforcers. They killed most the Romanian Coven members in a war years ago. They were my opposition. They were ruled by three men. Aro, Caius and Marcus, their Guard members were the Elite and very lethal_.

"I remember things about the Volturi." I said.

"Like what?" Johan said sharply. I looked at him. His eyes were panicky and searching my face.

"I remember who they are. They are the ones who whipped out the original Romanian Coven. They seek and require. Johan, they must be stopped. They're savages. My Father did nothing!" I cried. He patted my shoulder.

"There, there, Anaya. They will be stopped in time to come." I stood up and then turned back to him.

"No, time is not enough for me!" I snapped.

"What do you suppose we do then?" He asked calmly. I smirked.

"We build up and army and we face them head on. They will not survive and the Romanian coven will turn this world back to a Vampire rule!" He stood too.

"It's good to have you back, Princess." He said touching my face. I smiled.

Suddenly his lips met mine and as he deepened the kiss I couldn't help but think...

_This is wrong_.

Oh my gosh, I'm so mean.  
I'm so sorry I haven't updated in a while. I've been on holiday in Majorca. It was fun. :) Well review soon please because they will mean the world to me at this moment in time.

Thankies!

Evaa


	20. Chapter Twenty: Changing Decisions

**Disclaimer: **_I've been told I don't own Twilight and that it belongs to Stephanie Mayer. I believe they are right but I wish they were wrong. _

_Happy reading! :)_

Chapter Twenty: Changing decisions

Felix Pov

I could see the Volturi and the Cullen's with their friends in the distance. I stood with Demetri, Jane, Alec, Edward and Bella as the group approached. The Wolves padded alongside them and the image truly looked surreal. No one would have thought the Volturi and the Cullen's would have ever made an alliance. I saw the pixie vampire I was looking for and spoke.

"So what happens now?" I asked.

"Edward said you'd had another vision." Demetri said. She nodded.

"Anaya made a decision. You're not going to like it." She said, looking at me.

"Let me hear it." I said.

"She wants to wage war with us, Felix." Aro said sadly. I stared at him as if he was out of his mind.

"Why, why would she do that?" Jane asked. Hurt was written across her face. Who would have thought Jane could feel that emotion? It was just as surreal as the alliance.

"She did explain that she wouldn't be herself in time to come. Maybe they've finally gotten to her." Jasper said. I growled. It wasn't the sort of thing I wanted to hear.

"Jasper's right, Felix," I turned to Bella. "She's not herself. You know as much as we do that she would never make that sort of decision."

I looked at Aro.

"I'm not going to fight her." I warned.

"You may have no choice." He said. I held in a snarl.

"There might be another..." Alice began before her eyes glazed over. She was receiving a vision. I watched curiously as her face showed no emotion and then worry as she looked at me.

"That makes no sense." Edward muttered.

"What did you see?" Alec asked her.

"I'm...not sure. It was blurry, quick decisions as if she'd changed her mind about wanting to fight us." Alice said as she rubbed her temples.

"What if we do fight her? Can you see the outcome?" Alec asked. She shook her head and looked at the Shapeshifters. I noticed then that they were keeping their distance from her.

"The wolves enter the battle so I can't see who wins." She said. I felt the little light of hope go out.

Alice closed her eyes and as we waited and watched I looked around. I could see a few covens within the large group. The Irish Coven was looking at Alice. I saw Amun of the Egyptian Coven shifting his eyes back and forth between his coven member, Benjamin, and Aro. Others were fixated on Alice too.

"Yes." Edwards suddenly hissed. He grinned at her and she returned it.

"What's happened?" Emmet asked.

"Anaya has decided she wants to meet us." Alice said happily.

I felt a jolt and refrained myself from doing some sort of girly happy dance.

"I assume this means we can try and convince her to not attack us?" Aro asked. Edward and Alice nodded together. I felt Demetri nudge my arm and I looked at him to see him grinning too. I couldn't help myself and returned it.

I would see her again.

The new ray of hope lit the candle again.

Anaya Pov

"Now, Princess, take your throne." Johan instructed.

I sat down in my Father's seat and looked around the hall happily. I remembered childhood times when I would sit upon it with Alexander. I missed him terribly.

"Could we have some light?" I asked looking around the dim hall. Johan smiled and instructed some Vampires to open the curtains.

"How do you feel?" He said bending down to my ear.

"Fantastic, the Volturi will wane under us and once they are gone I will truly have my revenge upon Aro." I said.

"The girl is wise, Johan." A blonde male said, approaching us with another at his side.

"Yes, I'm glad she's back to her original state." Johan said taking my hand and kissing my hand.

The sinking sick feeling came back again like it had done for the past three days every time he touched me. Once again the words _this is wrong_ repeated in my head. I found myself pulling my hand away from him and then smiling reassuringly.

Another headache came and I closed my eyes as if remembering another memory.

I stood opposite a man. He was muscular with dark brown hair, red eyes and an odd olive chalky pallor. He stood with a sword in his right hand which he twirled skilfully. He smirked and moved towards me. I remembered moving away. He laughed and within blinding speed he attacked. I remembered paring it and once again moving away from him. I turned and struck his leg.

The metal blade scratched against his leg and he swung the blade at my torso. I jumped away. He got up, threw the blade on the floor and crouched, snarling at me. I saw a white haired man shake his head.

"_Felix!" _He barked._ "Pick up the sword!" _

I moaned slightly and felt a hand on my shoulder.

"Anaya, are you okay?" Johan asked me.

"Yes, it's just a flashback." I said.

"What did you see?" He asked.

"The Volturi...I think." I said.

"What?" He hissed.

"Yes, I remembered a man named Felix." I said. He snarled. "Do you know him?" I asked.

"Yes, he was the brute you were married to." He said dangerously. "I can get Veronica to deal with these flashbacks."

"No!" I said a little too quickly. "I mean, I can deal with them and I'd like to know what they did to me." I said.

"Princess, I don't think..."

"I don't care what you think!" I snapped, interrupting him. He recoiled from me and I stood up.

"Where are you going?" He asked. I turned and looked at him.

"I didn't realise I was a prisoner in my own home." I said.

"You are not. I'm just concerned about you." He said.

"Then be assured that I will be fine if I go for a walk." I said coldly.

"I will accompany you." He said holding out his hand.

"Alone." I said pushing his hand away.

I left the room after that. I needed to get out of there, he was suffocating me and I was sure he was keeping things from me too. Johan was never so secretive but something was wrong. I could feel it. Perhaps he was lying to me? Maybe these Volturi were not as bad as I thought. I looked as if I was having fun in that memory.

Impossible...the Volturi and the Romanian's were enemies. Perhaps I should call off the battle between us?

Or meet them?

I made my way out into the gardens and I looked around. I found what I was looking for by the little stream. Alexander's grave. I saw the many Werewolves tooth's that I had collected.

"Ah, young love, and your first lovers' quarrel is always the worst." Someone said. I turned to see the blond haired male from before.

"Who are you?" I asked. He smiled.

"My name is Stefan, Princess." He said bowing. I curtsied.

"Werewolf teeth, that's quite a collection." He said noting the grave.

"They killed my Brother." I hissed.

"Ah, yes, it's fatal to come under such a death." I looked at him.

"Johan sent you, didn't he?" I asked.

"My apologies, Princess, he's just concerned." Stefan said. I rolled my eyes.

"Leave, now!" I commanded. He nodded and left. I looked back at Alexander's grave and sighed. "What do I do, Alex?" I murmured softly. The headache arrived again.

_This time I stood opposite the muscular male Vampire, Felix. He leaned towards me and our lips met. _

I gasped and stood up.

Something was wrong. My life didn't feel right. There was something missing. I looked at Alexander's grave and I made my decision as I ran back towards the castle.

I threw open the doors to my Father's throne room and entered, stopping in front of Johan.

"I've changed my mind." I stated. He raised his eyebrows at me waiting for me to continue. "I want to meet with the Volturi."

His eyes widened at me and then I found myself with my back against the wall and his hand around my neck.

What was he doing?

_Sooooooo..._

_How was that? _

_I'm so sorry I haven't updated in a while but I've just found myself so busy for some reason. I have to say thank-you, thank-you and another thank-you for all the reviews so far. They inspire me o be a better writer. :) _

_I'll update on Friday. I __**promise**__._

_Evaa xx_


	21. Chapter Twenty One: Lies

Chapter Twenty-one: Lies 

"_What_ are you doing?" I snarled dangerously at Johan. His hand was still firmly secured around my neck.

The Vampires around the hall made no move to stop him. His grip around my throat relaxed slightly and I took that chance. I forced him away from me and back handed him. He fell to the floor. I felt the small surge of lightning through my fingers and saw them crackle with energy at the tips. I saw his eyes widen in fear.

"Princess...Anaya...please forgive me." He pleaded. I glared at him but didn't release the built up energy.

"Explain yourself." I said icily.

"We have only just gotten you back, my Lady. Now you wish to meet the Italian scum. Johan is just concerned." The blonde haired Vampire, Stephan, said.

Johan nodded and stood up.

"Anaya, you can't meet them. They will only trick you. You talked of destroying the Volturi now you want to meet them?"

"I...have doubts. There are things that just don't make sense, Johan. I need to know what happened when I was there."

"How do you expect to meet with them?" He asked sternly.

"I...do not know." I said. Johan smiled in triumph and I sighed.

There was a sudden snarl from one of the guards by the window. I turned to him.

"There are people emerging from the trees, my Lady." He announced. I didn't know his name but he sounded Russian. I walked over to the window and saw three people. They were all Native American. Two were male and the third was a female.

"Go and see what they want." I said to the guard.

I watched out the window at the three strangers. Well, I could say they were strangers but truly they looked familiar too. I saw the guard approach them and watched and waited as they spoke. He left once again and I heard him return into the Hall.

"They are Shapeshifters, messengers on behalf of the Olympic Coven and the Volturi. They wish to meet with you, Princess." He said. I looked at the strangers again before turning and walking out the Hall.

Again, Johan was there by my side as I descended the steps of the castle outside. The three looked at me.

"Anaya, it's good to see you again." One of the males said happily. I smiled at him. He wasn't the oldest out the three.

"I don't think she remembers you, Seth." The girl said quietly.

"Your friend is right young one. I do not remember you. Should I?" I asked.

"Yeah, you and Esme used to make me tea all the time and don't you remember the time when..." He was cut off as the older male put his hand over his mouth.

"I appologise, Seth has a way with words. I'm Jacob, you've met Seth and this is his sister, Leah." He said.

"It's nice to meet you." I said. "Why do you come here?"

"We've come on behalf of the Olympic Coven and the Volturi. They wish to speak with you, Anaya."

"Why should I speak to those who captured me and forced me to marry such a...brute?" I asked angrily.

"Now that's not fair." Seth said. "You know you love Felix." I stared at him before looking at Johan. An angered look was plastered over his face.

"This was a bad idea." He hissed at me. "Already they are springing you lies." The girl, Leah, scoffed.

"Look, _bloodsucker_, we're not the ones lying to her!" She snapped.

"Says the dog, I know what you are, you're the Wolves the Cullens keep as pets." Stephan said. "Princess, they are Wolves, Werewolves, and the _thing_ you hate so dearly."

"There can be some acceptances." I murmured. I felt a hand on my shoulder and I turned to see Johan.

"Princess, what are you doing?" He asked fearfully.

"I am going to go with them. I am going to meet the Volturi and I am going to sort this problem without fighting." I said setting my mind.

"What if they attack you in the woods? What if it is a trap?" He asked. I raised my eyebrows at him.

"Did you really expect me to go alone, Johan?" I asked.

"No." He said quickly. I smiled slightly and descended the last steps of the castle with him and the rest of the Russian/Romanian Coven behind me.

No, _my_ Coven, they were my coven.

Right?

"Would you mind taking us to Aro?" I asked.

"Sure sure." Jacob said. I smiled and followed the trio with Johan by my side.

Felix Pov

It couldn't have possibly have been the greatest of ideas to send Jacob, Seth and Leah to make a treaty with the Romanians but as they emerged from the trees with Anaya and the Romanian/Russian Covens. I noticed most of the Vampire's surrounding her. Johan, her Romanian friend who lived in the castle with her, I thought he was dead? Stephan and Vladimir looked too comfortable in her presence too. This had their doing all over the scene.

Anaya was even more beautiful now than I remembered. She was dressed in something similar to the first time I met her, a long purple and gold coat with leggings and boots. Her hair half up and half down showing off the chocolate curls I adored, her eyes were a blood red showing she'd been feeding from humans.

Her eyes scanned us as a group and looked at me longingly before resting on Aro.

"Aro of the Volturi, I believe we've met before but I must appologise. I do not remember." She said politely. I snarled. They'd addled with her memory. I didn't like that.

"Yes, it's a pity that you do not seem to remember." Aro said looking at Stephan and Vladimir.

"The Princess's memories needed to be sorted after what you did to her!" Johan shouted.

Anaya's next actions surprised me as she grabbed him by the arm and forced him to his knees. She held a dagger at his throat.

"Did I ask you to speak for me?" She asked dangerously.

"No, my Lady, you didn't." He said.

"Then I suggest you learn to hold your tongue. Or I shall cut it out for you." She said sheathing the dagger.

"Yes, my Lady." He said through gritted teeth. I felt a sudden pull to my stomach. I'd never seen Anaya like _this._ She was challenging and _sexy_. I couldn't help but like it.

I heard Edward groan.

"Felix, please?" He pleaded with a grimace.

"Sorry." I muttered. Anaya stepped towards us without her entourage.

"I want to know what happened to me." She demanded.

I was right. Her mind had been tampered with.

Anaya Pov 

"We haven't done anything to you, dear child." Aro told me.

"Lies, all lies!" Stephan hissed. "This is what they do Princess. You must understand this!"

"Enough!" I snapped.

"Anaya..." Johan pleaded. I ignored him. Why was he so scared?

"He's scared because he's afraid you're about to find out what truly happened, Anaya." The Male that spoke shocked me slightly. He knew me too. He looked familiar. I recognised the bronze hair and golden eyes.

"Edward?" I asked unsure. He nodded, smiling at me. I looked at the others beside him and recognised Bella and the rest of the Cullens. So many memories flooded in my head at once that I didn't have time to understand them all. I hissed.

"I don't understand anymore. It's so confusing. I don't know who to believe!" I said.

"Then can I help?" A soft, harmonious southern Irish accent asked. I looked at the owner of the voice to see a small girl with curly red hair. She smiled at me. "My name's Maggie. You've never met me but I know all about you." I smiled.

"I see how can you help me?" I asked.

"I have a gift, I know if people are lying." I stared at her in awe.

"Can you tell me who tells the truth?" I asked.

"The Cullen's and the Volturi tell the truth." She said. I looked back at Johan with the feeling of anger building inside me.

"She could be lying!" He hissed. "What if they've given her a biased opinion?" He asked. Johan was right. She might see _them_ as being in the right and not the wrong.

"If it helps your decision you may take my gift." Maggie said holding out her hand. There were collective hisses behind me as I took the small girls hand. I copied her gift and turned to Johan. He looked fearful.

"Tell me, Johan. Tell me again what the Volturi did to me." I asked quietly. He didn't speak and I lost my temper. "Tell me!" I shouted.

"They took you and killed your Father." I heard the first lie then and snarled loudly. He cowered away from me.

"You lied to me. You've been lying to me all this time!" I shouted.

"I only lied to protect you, My Lady!"

"You lied for the goodness of yourself!" I snapped.

"Give it up, Johan. She's no longer under our control. I told you this wouldn't work." Stephan said to him. He looked around at the coven. "Kill the Princess and leave none alive!" He ordered, grinning wickedly at the group behind me. "Come, Johan, we've work to do."

I looked Johan straight in the eyes.

"It doesn't have to be like this. You can stop everything now." I said.

"No, Anaya, they're right." Johan said. "Kill her!" He ordered before fleeing the field with Stephan and Vladimir.

My own coven approached me.

_Well, updated like I promised. What do you all think?_

_Review please :)_


	22. Chapter Twenty Two: I remember you

_Arghh, GCSE results day... 8 A*'s. :D No, I'm kidding. 4 C's 2 D's and 2 E's.  
Ashamed of myself for not trying better? Yes. Could I give a damn right now? NO!  
Why? _

_Because my reviewers demand more chapters from me. lol_

_**Disclaimer**__: I sadly do not own Twilight. :( _

_Happy reading :)_

Chapter Twenty-Two: I remember you

Anaya Pov

I stepped away from my coven as they approached me. Though, now I guess they really weren't my coven if they were trying to kill me. One of them crouched and then pounced at me. Someone flew past me and crashed into them. I gasped as I was suddenly pulled back.

"It's okay Anaya, you're safe." I looked behind me to see a brown haired female with golden eyes.

"Bella?" I asked in confusion.

"Yes, I'm Bella. Please, come on." She said pulling me away. I pulled my arm away.

"No, I need to get Johan!" I said running the way he'd gone. Someone else grasped me around the waist and pulled me back. "Get off me!" I demanded.

"No, Anaya, I just got you back." I turned in my captors arms.

There he stood. Bright red eyes stared back at me, Felix, the man from my memories. Why did I have the urge to kiss him?

"Felix, your name's Felix." I said.

"Yes, Anaya, my name's Felix." He said stroking my face. I couldn't help but smile.

"Hey!" We both turned to see a frosted brown haired Vampire. "I _know_ you've missed _her_ like crazy _and_ I understand you don't know who we all _are _but there _is_ a battle going on _here_ and WE COULD DO WITH YOUR HELP!" He shouted at the end in exasperation.

"Sorry!" I said smiling sheepishly. Felix just glared at him. I saw two of the Russian Coven advance on us. I used a teleporting ability to appear behind them. They were destroyed easily by the two members of the Volturi Guard that I had just spoken with.

A few more fights, explosions and cunning planning, the battlefield was clear from the Russian/Romanian members. I looked at the alliance. A few Vampires were helping each other repair themselves and the Volturi and the Cullen's seemed to be gathering together.

"What are you planning?" I asked Aro.

"We're going to storm the castle." Felix said. I shook my head.

"I know Johan. He's not going to take this lightly, he'll unleash..."

"Yeah, we know about the Werewolf." Felix said interrupting me.

"THE WHAT?" I cried in horror.

"What were you on about?" His frosted brown haired friend asked.

"The two hundred newborns he keeps locked up!" I said.

"I don't think we can handle the newborns and the Werewolf." Aro muttered. There was a loud bark from one of the wolves.

"They say they can take on the Werewolf." Edward responded. He looked at me. "You're still very confused aren't you, Anaya." I laughed slightly.

"Very, I don't know what to believe."

"I think we should find the Vampire who did this to you." Jasper suggested. I nodded.

I remembered the Cullens after they'd introduced themselves again. It felt weird.

"I think her name's Veronica." I said. "I know what she looks like."

"But you believe us for now, right?" The frosted brown haired Vampire asked me.

"Yes, can I ask your name?" I asked him sheepishly. He grinned.

"Demetri," He replied.

_Of course_! My mind screamed at me. I grimaced in pain as more memories flooded back into my head about him.

"Anaya, are you okay?" Felix asked me.

"She's fine, Felix, her memories are returning to her. It seems this Veronica either didn't do a very good job or her gift has loopholes." Edward said. I nodded in agreement.

"It would be good gift to momentarily confuse someone but she wasn't ready to take on taking memories." I said.

"I remember you taking my gift." Aro said. I looked at him and smiled slightly. I knew what he was inuending.

"Sorry, I don't like to intrude, that's why I wear these." I said wiggling my fingers to see the leather gloves. He chuckled and shrugged.

"It was merely a suggestion, to help you gain access to what's been taken."

"That may be so but they're not _my _memories I'm looking at, despite the help it may give." I said, making it clear I wasn't going to use his gift. He was silent.

"We need to go now." Alice said. I wasn't going to question her and I ran towards the castle.

We arrived at the Castle to see the two hundred newborns waiting for us. There were some older Vampire's I'd seen before but I couldn't remember where. I heard Edward snarl. He knew what I knew.

"They all have gifts!" He said. I nodded.

"We're not going to survive this." Rosalie murmured.

I thought wildly, my head spinning over plans that would and wouldn't work. I couldn't think straight and at this time, so close to death. I was panicking. I could see the covens around me were worried. Even the Volturi were worried. I could see the concern in Aro's eyes as he looked at his coven. We all knew Rosalie was right.

"I can't protect all of us." Bella said. I nodded.

"I can't either." I said.

The newborn army crouched.

I turned to Aro, Caius and Marcus. I saw the rest of the guard was going the same.

"They follow the woman with dark hair." Marcus said hoarsely. I scanned the crowed.

"Where? I don't see her." I said.

"She stands at the top of the steps." He said. I found her in a second and gasped.

"That's her, that's Veronica."

"We take her out." Aro commanded sharply. "The rest will fall into line."

We crouched readily. The Newborns surged towards us.

"Good luck, _Princess_." Felix said giving me a wink before running. I smirked and ran after him.

I ducked, dodged and back flipped to the best of my abilities. I used my powers, I found Edward's gift came in useful and while helping each other telepathically I fought alongside him, Bella, Demetri and Felix.

_To your right! _I heard Edward call to me.

I turned fiercely and caught the newborn on her arm, pulling it off. She screamed in pain and then caught my throat her other hand. She was about to kill me. I was about to die.

"NO!" I heard Felix shout.

The newborn girl was suddenly screaming in pain and she let go of me as she fell to the floor. I finished her off and looked up. Jane smiled at me innocently and I shook my head.

"She hurt Alec!" She said. I looked around for her brother and found him protecting Athenodora, Sulpicia and Esme. A large gash was down his cheek.

"You did well, come on, I'll need your help to get Veronica out the way though." I said. She nodded and followed me as we dodged Vampires making our way to the steps. She looked down at us and smirked.

"Well, look who it is. Have you come back to rid your memories of _that_? Or shall I just put a stop to it all together, Princess?" Veronica asked me. Jane snarled and I laid a hand on her shoulder.

"Not yet." I murmured just loud enough for here to here. "If you're going to kill me can I have my memories back first?" I asked persuasively. She looked at me confused for a second.

"I...no, I will not give them back." She said.

"Anaya..."

"You will." I told Veronica. I looked straight into her eyes and she came towards me.

"Yes, okay." She said dreamily. Jane looked at me.

"You _will_ give me my memories back and then you _will_ walk away from us." I said, concentrating hard. Veronica nodded.

"Okay." Veronica said touching my temples. I kept my focus on her as she replaced them.

"Anaya..." I heard Jane but ignored her.

My memories returned. Every hug from Demetri, every kiss from Felix and every reassuring word from Aro and Sulpicia returned. My family returned to my mind and I pushed Veronica away from me as I snarled. She crouched and then fell screaming.

"Sorry, I couldn't wait." Jane muttered. "Demetri, Felix, take care of her." She ordered.

Felix and Demetri passed me and I grabbed my husband's arm.

"Demetri, take care of her yourself." I muttered before kissing Felix.

The kiss was heated and passionate. There was longing in it and I wanted more. I grabbed onto him when he pulled away and I heard Demetri take care of Veronica.

"Why do you always do things at the most inappropriate times?" Demetri asked. I grinned as Felix chuckled and I looked at the Tracker. He was staring at something.

"Demetri, what's wrong?" I asked. He didn't answer and just jerked his head towards the battle.

I turned as I heard a loud, deafening snarl.

Well, well, well.

Reviews would really make me feel awesome after those dismal results. Lol  
is anyone else that just got them reading this? Well, no matter what you got just think, this time next year you'll be thinking 'Why did I worry over GCSE. A Level is torture!'

Evaa :)


	23. Chapter Twenty Three: Didyme

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Twilight. If I did the world would be flat. :P

Chapter Twenty-Three: Didyme 

The large black wolf growled again and Felix pushed me behind him. I looked up in the night's sky to see a full moon. The newborns looked around confused. They were looking for Veronica and her command. I descended the steps slowly out of Felix's arms. He followed me.

The wolves circle the bigger wolves snarling and barking at each other as they argued over the best way to take it down. The newborns were still confused and there was so little of them left. I reached one of them; he was a young man with various scars. He looked at the Werewolf. I recognised him immediately.

"Arthur." I said softly. He turned to me and snarled. Felix snarled too. "Arthur, it's me, it's Anaya." He stared at me before straightening.

"My apologies, Princess, I am so...confused." He said.

"Has Veronica had you all under her control?" I asked. He nodded. A female appeared by his side. She looked at me.

"Do we take her commands now?" She asked him. Arthur looked at me.

"I trust her commands." He said smiling. "What do you want us to do, Princess?" I returned it and looked at Felix.

"_That _is for the _Commander_ of the Volturi Guard to decide." I said. Felix chuckled slightly and then looked at the wolf. The Cullen's and their friends had approached us, waiting to hear what to do.

"It would be easier to surround it." Caius suggested. Felix nodded.

"Block its paths." He said.

"It seems the Wolves have taken it into their own..._paws_." Demetri said chuckling slightly.

He was right. The Pack had attacked while we were planning. Obviously they didn't want to wait. The Werewolf was two times bigger than they were and larger than what I'd ever taken on but they were still putting up a fight. A russet wolf rolled off to the side.

"Jake!" Renesemee shouted surging forward. Bella and Edward caught her.

"No Renesemee, this is the wolves fight." Edward said.

"But..."

There was a loud deafening sound that cut Renesemee off. The Werewolf howled as Seth snapped his teeth into its leg. The other wolves took the chance to pounce and take it out. I watched as the wolves' brung it to its knees. I understood, as one they were strong and guarded. As a team they were stronger and flexible. There was no need for guard as they watched out for each other. Felix pulled me to him as Jacob took the final snap. Just like that it was over.

The Werewolf was dead.

A loud cheer emitted from the Vampire's and howls from the Wolves. I laughed as Felix kissed me over and over on my face. I watched as Renesemee grasped onto Jacob's fur and kissed his nose. Muttering reprimanding words and she cried happily.

"Can I hug my Sister now she knows who I am again?" I turned to Demetri and grinned at him.

"Of course, come here." I said hugging him, he ended up squishing me and I laughed.

"It's not over yet." Felix said.

I looked at him. "I know, I'm going to go into the castle and I'm going to hunt down Johan, alone."

"No, I'm not letting you go alone and how will you hunt him?" He asked. I look off my glove and touched Demetri's face. Felix frowned at me.

"I'm going alone." I said, replacing the glove. I could already sense Johan. I felt the pull towards him.

"Princess," I looked at Arthur. "I forgot to tell you. The Fair Lady is in danger. They took her before releasing me." I stared at him in confusion and he glanced quickly at Marcus.

"I don't understand." I said.

"Ready my thoughts." I did as he asked.

_Lady Didyme, _He thought to me. There was a sudden gasp from Edward. I looked at him as he stared at us with wide eyes.

"She does't remember." Edward explained quickly to Arthur. I shook my head and shrugged my shoulders. He looked at Veronica's body.

"She didn't return _that_ part of your memory." Arthur muttered. "Come here and give me your hand, gloveless. I shall show you what I mean."

"I don't like to use Aro's gift." I said. Arthur shook his head.

"I don't care, you need to remember her. You're the only one who can help her. She would kill him on sight." He said glancing at Aro, who stared back at us in confusion. I took of my glove and grasped his hand.

I saw a woman who had Aro's black hair and nose, Didyme, his sister. I saw how Stephan and Vladimir had used Veronica to make her hate the Volturi. I saw them take her when they released Arthur.

I remembered her. Didyme Volturi. Aro's sister and Marcus's long lost wife.

_Veronica may be dead but I can't be sure if her memory is still addled. Her husband may be able to help you. _

"Why are you being so silent about this?" I asked him.

"She told me to." He replied, smiling. I nodded and turned to Marcus, grinning.

"It's your lucky day." I said, clapping my hands. He raised his eyebrows at me.

"I'm starting to think your gift turns people like _you_." Caius muttered to Aro, who frowned at him. Marcus laughed. We all looked at him in amazement. He moved towards me.

"Why is it my lucky day, Anaya?" He asked. I grinned and took his hand, pulling him towards the castle.

We ran along the corridors. Marcus was fast for someone who looked so...dead. I threw open the door that lead to the cells and raced down the stone steps. I looked around wildly. She wasn't here.

"She's not here." I said glumly.

"Perhaps you could look for this person by Demetri's gift?" He suggested. I wanted to kick myself for being so stupid. I smiled sheepishly at him.

"Sorry, I sometimes forget about the many gifts I have." He smiled.

"It's understandable." He said. I closed my eyes and looked for her tenor. I found her in the main hall. I my eyes opened.

"Come on." I said running away from the cells.

"Why do you need me?" He asked as we ran.

"I need you because she'd kill Aro." I said. There was a snort behind us. I saw Aro and Caius accompanied by their wives, Felix, Demetri, Carlisle and Edward.

"That's really not news to me, dear Anaya. Lots of people want to kill me." Aro said as we entered the hall.

"Not as much as I do, _dearest_ _Brother_." A female spat in spite, Didyme sat on one of the chairs.

Stefan and Vladimir smirked at us as Johan was sat on a step. He looked at me, never removing his gaze. I stared back coldly.

"Didyme, is that you?" Aro whispered. She nodded and didn't smile.

I looked at Marcus. He was gobsmacked. Even Caius had shut up enough for his jaw to drop.

"Thank-you, Anaya, thank-you so much." Marcus murmured to me.

"Don't celebrate yet." I murmured back. "Didyme," I spoke louder. She looked at me. "Do you remember me?" I asked. She smiled.

"Anaya, it's so good to see you again." She said.

Her eyes fixed themselves back on Aro. Stefan laid a hand on her shoulder...almost _lovingly_. There was a loud snarl from both Marcus and Aro. Didyme's eyes flitted between them.

"Marcus..." She whispered.

"Didyme," Stefan whispered in her ear. She looked at him. "Aro is _right_ _there_. What do you want to do?" He asked. She looked back at her brother.

"I want...I want to kill him." She said.

"Didyme...I'm so sorry." Aro started.

"Enough!" She shouted. "I will not listen to your lies!" Aro closed his eyes.

"Will you battle against your Sister to the death, Aro?" Vladimir sneered. "Or will cower behind your guards?" Aro stepped forward without guard. Stefan laughed.

"Finally, the fall of the Volturi begins!" He said as Didyme stepped towards him. "Who would have thought it would have been your sister to kill you, Aro?"

"What makes you think Aro won't succeed?" Caius asked.

"Aro would never. It nearly killed him the first time." I said. Aro turned to me.

"How did you know?"

"I took your gift, I saw you trade her in. She also told me but all these decades you've never coped with it. I saw that too." Aro nodded but didn't say anything.

"Didyme, Didyme please don't." Sulpicia began pleading. She ignored her.

In one swift move Didyme Volturi left her seat and ran towards her Brother...

_Gasp! What did I do? ;)_

_Well, what do you all think? I wasn't that sure on this chapter to be honest but ah well. I'm sorry to say that this is the second to last chapter. :(.  
It's my first Fan-fiction story and it's almost over and...I'm tearing up. lol  
Review please! :)_

_Evaa x_


	24. Chapter Twenty Four: It's Over

I don't own Twilight. :(

Chapter Twenty-Four: It's over

In one swift move Didyme left her seat and ran towards her Brother. I smiled as she threw her arms around him. He laughed in surprise and kissed her nose. She looked over at me and then rushed into Marcus's arms. I looked away, giving them privacy. Stephan and Vladimir looked ready to kill.

"You really expect her to turn on her own Brother? Despite what's happened. It didn't work now give up." I said.

"NO!" Johan roared. "I did not go through all of this to just _give up_ and let you go!" He spat.

"Right, that's it!"

I suddenly found myself facing Edward. I turned sharply to see Felix and Demetri approaching the Vampire's.

"Felix!" I warned. He ignored me. Jane and Alec passed me and joined them. Aro, Caius and Marcus began to walk away with their wives. Carlisle and Edward had gone. More of the Guard arrived.

"Come on, Anaya." I looked to see Renata. She pulled me away from the others, away from Felix.

"No." I said, looking back at him.

"Come child, you've done well. It's time you let your mind rest." I heard Didyme say. She pulled me away.

"No..." I said pulling away from her.

"Anaya, look at me." Sulpicia demanded. I did so. "I want you to come with _us_. Felix will be fine. I promise."

"But..."

"It's what he does." Athenodora said softly, pushing me towards the end of the corridor. "He's part of the Volturi Guard, they take risks." She said as we walked out the corridor.

_I said to Bella a long time ago, 'You don't upset the Volturi unless you want a death wish'. The Romanians asked for that death wish long ago. Felix has gotten jealous over you...don't expect Johan to live though. _Edward thought to me.

_You don't know Johan like I do. Felix has no chance. _I thought back.

Felix Pov

"It didn't work now give up." Anaya said to Johan.

"NO!" Johan roared. "I did not go through all of this to just _give up_ and let you go!" He spat at Anaya.

My anger rose past its boiling mark. I wanted to kill him. He was a dead.

"Right, that's it!" I said moving Anaya behind me towards Carlisle and Edward.

"Felix!" She warned. I ignored her.

"Come on, Anaya." I heard Renata say.

"No." Anaya said.

"Come child, you've done well. It's time you let your mind rest." I heard Didyme say.

"No..."

_I'LL BE FINE! _I shouted through my thoughts hoping she'd hear. I knew she'd kill me later.

Jane and Alec joined me and Demetri and Johan stood up. Stephan and Vladimir joined him but I hardly saw them. My anger and jealousy had reached its highest. Johan was my target and my only target.

"Take care of Stephan and Vladimir." I ordered to the others before rushing towards Johan. He crouched and grabbed my arm. I fell and cursed. I'd forgotten they liked to play dirty. I snarled and back flipped up. I looked over at the others. Alec had rendered them senseless on the floor and they were waiting for me to finish this. I was kicked in the ribs.

"They say you're the strongest, most deadly Vampire in the Volturi Guard. I think they're deluded, Commander." Johan said, circling me. I saw Demetri move forward.

"He's mine!" I snarled as I got up. We circled each other and Johan laughed.

"Did Anaya happen to mention that we _kissed_?" He asked. I froze.

_What?_

"You're lying!" I snarled.

"No, no I'm not." He said grinning. "I have to admit, she's very feisty. I can see why a brute like you would like her. She's challenging, and the sex that was fun too. Then again, you can't really blame her. She didn't know what was going on at the time. She wanted comfort and I gave it to her."

"You mean you took advantage!" Demetri snarled. I was too shocked to speak.

She'd had sex with him? What was wrong with her?

Johan shrugged.

I stood straight and looked at Jane.

"Have some fun." I said sitting down on the throne.

"Pain," She whispered. He began screaming and Demetri approached me. I looked over at the other members of the Guard.

"Take care of them!" I snapped, jerking my head at Stephan and Vladimir.

They did as they were told.

"You're really pissed off, aren't you?" Demetri asked me.

"Yes."

"You're going to kill him, right?"

"Yes."

"But you're torturing him first?" I looked at Demetri.

"Oh yes, he's going to be dead bent backwards." I said. Demetri chuckled.

"Good." He muttered. "I care about Anaya too, Felix." He said as I opened my mouth. "She's like a sister to me. He doesn't deserve to live so long."

"I don't plan on letting him live so long. I just have to think over things." I said. He sighed.

"Felix, you're a fool if you think any of what _he_ said meant anything to Anaya."

"You believe him?" I asked.

"I'm not sure. You'd have to ask her." I nodded and looked over at Johan.

"Come on, help me disfigure him." I said lazily. Demetri chuckled. I knew he'd take pride in killing him as much as me.

I descended the stone steps with Demetri, Jane and Alec. I'd left the other Guards to take care of the remaining pieces. There were fires in the grounds emitting purple smoke from the Vampire's remains. The threat of Vladimir and Stephan was gone. I saw Anaya by Alice and she rushed up to me.

"It's over." I told her. She looked at me and stepped backwards. She shook her head.

"No, please, I didn't know what I was doing. I was so confused and he was there. I'm sorry, Felix please!" She cried. I pulled her to me and she sobbed on my shoulder.

"What the hell are you on about?" I asked her. She pulled away from me and sniffed.

"What are you on about?"

"Oh for god's sake, she thinks you're breaking up with her!" Demetri snapped at me. "One of these days I'm going to..." He trailed off, muttering to himself.

"Ah...no, what brought you think that?" I asked her.

"Alice saw the fight..."

"Of course she did." I muttered, looking at the little pixie. She smiled at me from Jaspers arms.

"She said Johan had said some things."

"Oh he said some things alright." Jane said. I glared at her.

"It meant nothing, Felix. I didn't know what I was doing and when he tried to kiss me again I told him no. I told him I wasn't sure about him. I even said I'd rather..."

I kissed Anaya.

"Oh, for the love of..." Jane muttered. I laughed.

"One day you'll meet your match Jane." Anaya said smiling at her. She rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, I hope he kicks your ass!" I told the little devil. She glared at me.

"If it wasn't for Anaya, you'd feel the pain." She said darkly before stalking off.

"Thank-you," I said looking down at the Romanian beauty. She smiled at me.

"You're welcome." She replied softly.

"Let's go home." I muttered. Her dark red eyes danced with warmth and happiness as she grinned at me. In one motion she pulled me with her.

We reached Volterra two days later. Anaya and I had both seen fit to-ahem-_linger_ a little longer in the countryside. Now we were both securely back inside the Italian walls and I was sure nothing would ever break us apart again. I'd like to see them try. The foundations of the Volturi became stronger. Out alliance between the Cullens didn't waver, even after we parted. We still had some fear making to do. There were vampires that were beginning to doubt us again but as I sat next to Anaya in our room I was mentally pleading Aro just to wait a little longer before he sent us after them.

"Thank-you, Felix, for everything." She murmured to me out of the blue.

I pulled her closer to me. "What was I supposed to do? Leave you to die? I don't think I would have coped with that." She giggled.

"How ironic," She murmured.

"I don't understand _mio_ _amore_." I murmured.

"Demetri told me how you were completely against marrying me before we met again." She said. "Are you happy you married me now?" She asked, looking at me for a serious answer.

"If I wasn't allowed to marry you I think I would have _definitely_ have begged to keep you." I said kissing her cheek. She smiled. "Are you happy you married me?"

She looked at me. "Of course, I like the protection _and_ the over-exaggeration." She said laughing. I frowned.

"What over-exaggeration?" I asked puzzled. She grinned.

"Perhaps you'll get me to the bed this time?" She teased giving me a wink. I growled playfully as she stood up quickly, giggling at me. I sprung up and pounced on her, sending us both to the floor. She laughed joyfully and I silenced her with my lips on hers.

Knock, knock, knock...

"Oi, lovebirds, Aro wants us to deal with a newborn problem in Madrid." I heard Demetri say through the door.

Anaya laughed and I got up. In a second I was at said door and I threw it open to reveal a sheepish Demetri.

"You couldn't have waited five more minutes? Your timing really is impeccable!" I snapped sarcastically at him.

"It's not my fault you weren't quick enough to get her clothes off." He said throwing me a grin before turning around. I glared at his back.

"Maybe next time," Anaya whispered to me as she slipped her hand into mine.

"Eugh, I don't want to hear about your sex plans thanks!" Demetri retorted.

"Well bugger off then, we'll be there in a second." Anaya told him. He rolled his eyes and left.

She turned to me and kissed me.

We'd finally have peace...for a bit.

_Well, that's that... Or is it? ;)_

_What did you all think? Was it okay?  
I know I haven't updated in a while but I swear that's because of my A-Levels. I'm just trying to find where I am at the moment. _

_Review please! :)_


End file.
